When Minds Collide
by LegionofDoomDotCom
Summary: Five minds came together to create a story like no other. Aella Sparda, Jolene Daye, Raio Nazahari, Raen Okami, and Cecilia Valentine come together to tell their tale of the supernatural... and so much more. This is what happens When Minds Collide!
1. Chapter 1: Aella Sparda

**A/N: Alright everyone, here's the first chapter of When Minds Collide. It was written by _luvmylilshadow _on Quizilla. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: **We, the LoDDC writers, do NOT own anything in the following chapters of this story, other than our OCs.

START:  
"The unreal is more powerful than the real, because nothing is as perfect as you can imagine it. Because its only intangible ideas, concepts, beliefs, fantasies that last. Stone crumbles. Wood rots. People, well, they die. But things as fragile as a thought, a dream, a legend, they can go on and on." --Chuck Palahnuik

"Fantasy, abandoned by reason, produces impossible monsters; united with it, she is the mother of the arts and the origin of marvels." --Goya

"Creating fantasy is a very personal thing, but you can't take the process too personally." --Joseph Barbera

"A great deal of intelligence can be invested in ignorance when the need for illusion is deep." --Saul Bellow

"I have six locks on my door all in a row. When I go out, I only lock every other one. I figure no matter how long somebody stands there picking the locks, they are always locking three." --Elayne Boosler

Demon: _noun_

1. an evil supernatural being [syn: devil]

2. a cruel wicked and inhuman person [syn: monster]

Synonyms: demoniac, devil, diligent, energumen, evil, fiend, genie, ghoul, goblin, hag, imp, incubus, Mara, ogre, Satan, skillful, succubus, vampire, villain, warlock, witch

Devil:_ noun _

1. (Judeo-Christian and Islamic religions) chief spirit of evil and adversary of God; tempter of mankind; master of Hell [syn: Satan]

2. an evil supernatural being

3. a cruel wicked and inhuman person [syn: monster]

Synonyms: adversary, annoy, archfiend, Asmodeus, Azazel, Beelzebub, belial, demon, demoniac, demonology, deuce, Diablo, diabolism, dickens, error, exorcise, exorcism, fiend

Associated words: diabolology, haze, imp, izedi, izedism, knave, Lucifer, mephisto, Mephistopheles, old nick, pester, rascal, ruler, Satan, satanic, scoundrel, tease, torment, villain, wicked

Monster: _noun_

1. an imaginary creature usually having various human and animal parts

2. someone or something that is abnormally large and powerful [syn: giant]

3. a person or animal that is markedly unusual or deformed [syn: freak]

4. a cruel wicked and inhuman person

Synonyms: abnormality, barbarian, beast, behemoth, bogeyman, bogie, brute, centaur, Cerberus, chimera, colossus, creature, Cyclops, demon, devil, dragon, enormity, fiend, Frankenstein, freak, gargoyle, giant, gila, gorgon, harpy, hippocampus, huge, hydra, kraken, lamia, leviathan, medusa, minotaur, monstrosity, lususnatur, naiad, Nereid, ogre, orc, phoenix, prodigy, savage, scoundrel, Scylla, sphinx, vampire, villain, werewolf, yeti, zombie

**Aella's POV:****  
**  
"This is a guaranteed job, right? I don't wanna go on a wild goose chase again...and I want to get _paid_ this time. I'm not doing anymore freebies for ya."

I yawned, stretching out on the couch I was sitting at, looking across the room towards the man resting in a huge chair behind an equally large desk. He was sporting no shirt, brown leather pants covered his legs, boots adorned his feet, and a red leather overcoat hung off the back of his chair. The man pushed short silver hair away from pale blue eyes, sighing as he tossed some papers across the room at me. I easily caught them, hardly moving from where I now lay. I flipped through, speed reading to get the drift of what was going on.

"Boring~." I drawled out, throwing the folder back to him. "Get Nero to do it."

"He doesn't have the time nor is it his priority. Jus' do it."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "No. Do it yourself old man."

"Mind your elders, young lady."

"I did. I could of called you much worse."

"Show some damn respect for once, will ya?"

"Don't wanna~!" I loved teasing him.

"Ya little twit, jus' get goin'!!"

I quickly stood up, chuckling as I caught the twin pistols--_Ebony_ and _Ivory_--thrown at me. "What? I can't steal them this time?" I put them in their rightful holsters, turning to face him with my hands on my hips.

"Stealing is a very bad habit. Ya need to stop it." He replied, shooing me out the door.

"Yeah, yeah....Later Pops." Just before he could slam the door shut behind me, I called out to _Rebellion_. The massive sword of my father came willingly, ready for bloodshed almost as much as I was. The moment it touched my hand, I darted off; dodging the scoldings of my father with slight difficulty.

Once I was a safe distance away, I slowed down, easily swinging the large blade onto my back and walking with it openly down the road. I briefly checked the placement of _Ebony _and _Ivory_ before looking at the papers more thoroughly. A quick glance at the address told me I could swing by Nero's house beforehand. Grinning, I picked my pace back up, finding more excitement in the steal than the kill. Nero, only a few years older than myself, shared the same silver hair and blue eyes of the Sparda blood, though none of us knew of his actual connection to the legendary Dark Knight. I had claimed his as my cousin and loved him like family, whether he actually was a Sparda or not didn't matter to me.

Besides my parents and Nero, the only other family I knew I had resided in Hell--literally. I didn't get to see my aunt and uncle very often. Really, the first time I had met them was when I had accidentally fallen into Hell. When I first saw uncle, I had thought it was father come to save me, but it turned out that the man was named Vergil. Really, our first meeting was rather comical. Sighing, I brought my thoughts out from the past, missing my other relations now more than anything. Looking up, I saw Nero's house in the distance.

He didn't live all that far from us; easy walking distance for a half-demon such as I. Trying to explain how I could be a half-demon and the daughter of Dante to Nero had been rather tedious until Mother broke in. She had not been as patient or sweet as aunt Alana and I. With Nero pinned against the wall and his own _Red Queen_ pointed beneath his throat, Mother told him a half-demon could spawn another half-demon as long as both parents were half-demon. Honestly. Sighing once more, I walked right into Nero's home without knocking; barely checking to make sure he didn't have any 'indecent' company. Noises coming from the back told me _someone_ atleast was home, though who I wasn't quite sure.

Walking up to the display case he had in his living room, I opened the glass door. Removing _Red Queen_ and _Blue Rose_ from their places, I strapped the revvable _Queen_ to my left, holstering the much larger _Rose_ gun to my thigh. Turning, I was almost out the door before a second, more highly decorated display case caught my attention. Inside lay a beautiful katana, the name _Yamato _etched upon the glass. Intrigue compelled me forward, and without even aware of what I was doing, the katana soon was in my hands. The weapon pulsed gently in rhythm with _Rebellion_ and _Red Queen_, alerting me to its demonic nature. Grinning, I slipped the katana and its sheath onto my right side, liking the feel of three demonic swords and three trusty guns. Satisfied with my arsenal, I walked back outside, heading once more off to my mission.

I'm often told I'm something born from fantasy. That I must have walked straight out of a book. That I'm not real, my being is impossible. Things of that nature are always what bores me the most. I've been called a demon, a devil, a monster, and all the wonderful little things in between. Quite frankly, all that really annoys me after a while. Especially when someone tells me straight to my face that demons aren't real. Some of the time it was all in jest, but the majority of the people whom call me a demon don't know that I am one in actual fact. Oh how I'd love to tell them differently. Show them even. But my father, wonderful as he is, would kill me if I were to loose my control around humans.

We are supposed to 'protect' the humans and their ridiculous existence. Protect this blundering race from the very same creatures as I. Humans were ignorant. They didn't know of demons, angels, vampires, shinigami, witches, wizards, or anything out of the 'ordinary'. If by chance they saw one of us they passed it off as a figment of their imagination. At least most of them did. Every now and then I would come across a human who knew what I was and knew also of the existence of more then they could see. It was usually these humans that never lasted long. Some of our kind didn't like the ignorant humans knowing we were real. I rather enjoyed it. They knew me for a demon, and therefore gave me extra respect whenever our paths crossed.

Except for this one in particular. Jolene Daye. She has taken several good paying jobs from me, as I had her on occasion, and seemed to always look down on me. So what if I was a mixed breed--a mutt so to speak? I _liked_ hunting down the pathetic purebreds. I didn't like the human race, but they did provide me with mild entertainment (not to mention I was ordered to do so) and therefore I would protect them. _She better not show up this time...I don't care anymore...even if she is....human-ish. I'll straight up kill that bitch!_ Growling, I glanced down once more at the papers in my hand, absently shifting _Blue Rose_ into a more comfortable position.

Someone by the name of Enrico Maxwell had _written_, of all ways, a request that we remove a vampire. In all actuality, I had only taken a few steps away from Nero's house. Pausing, I glanced back then down at the address. Calculating the distance in my head, I spun around. Knowing Nero was absolutely going to _kill_ me when I returned, I jacked his motorcycle. Revving the engine loudly, I sped off, faintly hearing someone shouting various curses at me as I disappeared from view. Today was going to be very interesting indeed.

Written by: luvmylilshadow

**A/N: **The following chapter was the exact chapter from the Quizilla version, we just took out the color.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Jolene Daye

Here's helsingshunter-san's chap!

* * *

Chapter 2-

(Jolene Daye's POV)

I sat on the piano bench and began playing a simple melody, at first, then progressing into something much more complex. I continued to play until I heard a loud rapping on my door. I stopped and looked at the black wood.

"It isn't locked" I said from the bench. The silver knob turned and a tall, blond man let himself in."Who're you?"I asked, eyeing him. He wore white gloves with the phrase 'Jesus Christ is in heaven now' written on them with glasses.

"Father Alexander Anderson of the Vatican" he said, bowing slightly to me. I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"What is your business here, Father Anderson? I have no quarrel nor alliance with the Vatican" I said, crossing my arms and legs. He smiled and took a few steps towards me.

"You are my business at the moment, Missy. Are you the one called Gaia?"He asked. I nodded, watching him skeptically."By order of the Vatican and Iscariot Section VIII, you are to track down the vampire Alucard and eliminate him. We are willing to pay whatever fee you require" he said.

"A vampire? They don't come cheap, you know. Where do I have to go?"I said, straightening myself farther. He grinned, a menacing smile.

"The land of fog. London, England. That's where you'll find your vampire" he said. I raised an eyebrow. I had never been to London. I grinned.

"You will be paying for the flight, correct?"I asked.

"You will be in a private jet. After that you will depend on your own methods "he said. I nodded."You leave in half an hour" he said. I stood and walked into my bed room. I grabbed my bag and started packing clothes.

"Tell me. Do you know if an Aella Sparda will be there?"I asked.

"Why do you need to know, lassie?" he asked. I straightened and flash stepped to him.

"That is not your problem. I have a score to settle with her" I said, holding him by the throat so that I could look him in the eye. A sadistic grin swept across his face.

"You don't like her" he said, pulling away.

"Hn. That's an understatement. She makes my blood boil" I said, letting go. I walked back into my room and finished packing."If she's there, I'll blow her head off with _Hades. _And cut her to pieces with _Persephone_" I growled. I snapped the case shut and walked out of the room."Let's get going. I have other things I need to do" I said.


	3. Chapter 3: Raen Okami

Ladyshadowmoon's chap!

_**

* * *

Chapter 3-**_

_***Raen Okami's POV***_

_For some 'god-knows' reason, I was always stuck with the oddest of missions._

_From gathering research on other supernatural species to battling strange creatures such as Akuma, demons, and vampires…I was always the one to have to deal with them; me alone._

_Supposedly it was because of my strange connections to things of the occult; the Tsukiyomi brand on my shoulders; my azure streaked hair; my blue eyes that changed to silver when I was angered; my seemingly never running out amount of good luck..-all these things separated me from other shinigami, or so Genryusai Shikgekuni Yamamoto had said._

_And so, he sent me on these "recon missions", where more often than not, I had to fight my way back home._

_But that's a story for another time._

****

"Raen…" called a voice from below, "Raen!" I growled and shifted positions, covering the top of my head with my arms and squeezing my eyes shut.

_Go away…_ I thought, _this is my day off, leave me alo-_

**CRASH!**

"What the hell?!" I groaned, rubbing my chin where it had bounced off of something hard. A muffled voice responded, but I couldn't make out the words. A moment later I was thrown onto my back, while the floor beneath me threw itself upwards.

_Wait…__** floor**__?_

"Why the hell were you sleeping in a tree!?" yelled the dirt covered thing I had landed on as he dusted off his shihakusho,

"..Tree…" I looked up at where I had been sleeping, "Oh yeah…"

I had climbed up there for one reason, and one reason only: to escape everyone so I could finally get a nap.

As if someone had flipped a switch, my azure eyes turned pure silver as I stared at my disturber with sudden rage, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BOTHERING ME ON MY DAY OFF?!" I roared, "AND WHY DID YOU KNOCK ME OFF MY TREE?!" He flinched, before he too got angry.

"YOUR TREE?! YOU WANT TO FIGHT?! AND YOUR FAT ASS LANDED ON ME!"

I jumped to my feet. "Fat…what?!"

In a flash I had tackled him and the two of us went tumbling down the hillside, hitting and scratching at each other.

"Fighting between siblings is not beautiful," sighed a familiar voice as he put a hand to his forehead in a dramatic fashion. I peered up from my prey, part of his shihakusho clenched between my teeth,

"U'ichika?" I said, while I continued to pin down my now struggling prey.

He smiled from beneath his hand, "Ikkaku that is no way for you to treat your sweet little sister; you should set a better example!"

I chuckled as I rolled off of my adopted brother's chest, my fingers pulling my azure streaked hair back into place.

Ikkaku sat up, rubbing his shining forehead with annoyance, "Urusai," he snapped, "She attacked me."

I grinned, "Only 'cause you woke me up from my nap." My expression turned from playful to pouting, "Michika, he called my butt fat!"

"He did what?!" I grinned widely as Yumichika began yelling at Ikkaku, the two of the arguing in a hilarious fashion.

That's my family.

I was born in the Rukongai, district 80, the worst of the worst. I don't remember much about my parents, other than having a distinct feeling that at a young age they tried to sell me for some food. But, instead of becoming someone's property I somehow managed to run away, and I lived on my own from that age till about the time I turned six, when my fate was changed completely…

_I slid through the legs of the town folk around me, my feet flying across the dusty ground as I clutched the sheath to my chest._

_I could hear them chasing after me, trying to push past the crowds that I easily slid through. They weren't going to catch me quick enough, I was fast and knew the streets better than people who were twice my age._

Or so I had thought.

"_Gotcha!" cried a voice as he landed in front of me. I skidded to a stop in the dirt, my teeth bared as I growled menacingly, the sheath held tighter in my hands._

"_Oi, gaki, give me my sheath," growled a voice from behind me; I turned around to see a tall bald man with red markings at the edges of his eyes. _

_I shook my head, "Uh-uh, it's mine now, baldy-san." I gulped as his somewhat calm expression turned to fierce rage, his eyes seemingly demonic._

"_I…am…not…BALD!!!" he roared, his fingers snatching the sheath from my grip and raising it over his head._

_I fell to my knees, my eyes big and tear filled; meanwhile my inner self grinned deviously. _

_The angry man before me faltered, "Uh…?" he said, staring down at me, the sheath falling to his side. _

_Who could resist the charms of a frightened, tearful blue-eyed little girl? Yes, being a kid had its advantages…_

_I began laughing in my head; letting the tears fall as I sobbed into my hands. "Wah! He's mean! Someone save me!" The man's friend came to stand beside him, before his slapped the back of his head angrily._

"_Wha-?! Yumichika what the hell was that for?!" yelled the bald man, rubbing his head._

_The other man knelt down, "You made her cry, baka-Ikkaku!" He put a hand on my shoulder, "Shh, it's okay. I won't let him hurt you…" I sniffed and wiped at my face, looking up at him; he smiled softly, "Aww, aren't you a cutie?"_

"_Huh?" I replied, "Men aren't supposed to say 'cutie'!" I giggled, "You're weird, girly-kun!" I watched with glee as he recoiled in horror, while Ikkaku laughed heartily, before reaching down and messing up my hair which made me glare at him._

"_Heh I like this kid," he chuckled, "What's yer name?"_

_I tilted my head, "I...don't have one."_

"_Well, how about I give you one?" he asked, his expression softening. I shrugged as I stared up at him; he looked thoughtful as he stared down at me, "Hmm…well you have blue eyes…and blue streaks…" Ikkaku put a finger to his chin, "It should be something cool…"_

"_How about Ruiiro? It's a beautiful name!" suggested Yumichika, "It'll match her hair and her eyes and-"_

_Ikkaku shook his head, "Nah, too long…" he thought for a minute more, "How about Raen?" I tilted my head at him as I thought about it._

"_Yeah," I replied smiling. "My name is Raen." Ikkaku grinned and patted my head again, before he turned his heel and walked away, a hand up in a gesture of a wave._

"_Later then, Raen," he called, as he and Yumichika walked off into the distance. I stared after them, my fists clenching. _Come…back…_ I thought, but couldn't say. _

_The two of them were the first adults to ever pay me kindness, and I liked them. In a flash I tore after them, dodging the legs of other adults, and trying to catch a glimpse of either Ikkaku's shiny head, or Yumichika's eye feathers, but they were gone._

_A few days later I was scrounging for food on the outskirts of the rukon, when suddenly a hollow appeared and chased after me and a few other kids. I was able to get underneath the porch of an abandoned house, where I peered out and watched as the hollow crashed by. I was scared, scared and defenseless. Weren't Ikkaku and Yumichika shinigami? If so, where were they?_

_The hollow lumbered towards the building, throwing its shoulder against the wall and causing the whole thing to come crashing down. I screamed and rolled out from under it as wood and glass thundered on the spot where I had been sitting. The hollow let out a laugh and swiped its claws at me, knocking me head over heels before it stood over me, triumphantly bellowing its glee at catching such an easy meal._

_I felt tears running down my cheeks as I huddled in a curled up ball. _

"_Baka-baldy where are you?!" I cried, before screaming as the hollow bent down to sniff my flesh._

"_Who's bald?!" snarled a voice, before the shadow over me disappeared and the hollow fell back. I looked up to see Ikkaku and Yumichika standing over me, both with their zanpakutos drawn. Ikkaku looked down at me, grinning, "You okay there, Raen?"_

"_UWAAHHH!" I answered, before running and hugging him, my face buried in his shihakusho. He made a sound of surprise, before he put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me into the hands of Yumichika. He lifted his sword and went towards the hollow, grinning demonically._

"_It's not nice to mess with little kids. How 'bout I teach ya a lesson?" In a flash he struck at the hollow and made it disintegrate, "Ha," he spat, "That was too easy." He stopped in front of me, "Ya okay?" Again I hugged him, but this time with gratefulness. Yumichika made a comment quietly, and Ikkaku snapped something at him, before patting my back in an awkward manner._

_I let go and sniffed; "Ne, ne, Ikkaku-nii…take me with you…" I mumbled, "…please…?" He and Yumichika exchanged a look, before he scratched at his ear and thought about it._

"_Alright," he said after a few minutes, "You can come with us-" before he could continue I let out a squeak of delight and leapt onto his back, my fingers catching hold of his shihakusho and pulling myself onto his shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned, feeling like I was queen of the rukon._

***

I had been with them ever since, fighting my way until I became fourth seat for squad 11, as I am now.

"So why did you come to wake me?" I asked, one eye closed and my hands behind my head.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot 'cause of the two of ya," growled Ikkaku, glaring at us. I smiled innocently and was distracted for a moment by a blue swallowtail butterfly that fluttered past, before I turned back to my brother. He rubbed his shoulder, "Zaraki-taicho told me to come and tell ya that General-Commander-san wants to see ya, immediately."

I winced, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"Because between the two of ya I couldn't!" he snapped back, "Now hurry up and go, 'fore you get in trouble!"

"Like I need you to tell me!" I yelled, grinning as I used shunpo to zoom past.

**

I wasn't that great at flash stepping yet, so I had trouble stopping quickly. Hence why I nearly knocked someone over as I tried to skid to a stop outside of the 1st division office.

"Oi, watch where you're- Raen?" asked the voice of my victim as he helped me to my feet. I looked up to see familiar red hair up in a spiky ponytail, and tattooed eyebrows.

"Ah, hi Renji!" I said grinning, "Sorry 'bout that…" I muttered, feeling the urge to blush. _Cut that out! _I thought to myself; yes, I had a crush on the aka pine. The 'bad boy' types were always my weakness, especially when they were actually really nice, adorable guys underneath the tough façade.

"S'alright," he chuckled, "What'cha doing over here though?"

"I gotta go see Yamamoto-jii-san," I replied, "I think he's going to give me another mission…" the last part I said in a groan.

Renji tilted his head, "Is that so bad?" he asked.

"Yes…" I whined, "He always sends me on the hard ones that are far away… I never get a break!"

Renji chuckled again, "Well, maybe he'll cut you some slack this time, eh?" he pointed over his shoulder towards the exit, "I gotta go now, my taicho's waitin' for me."

I nodded, "O-okay. See you later then," He nodded at me before turning and running off.

_He's so…_ I whapped myself in the forehead, _Oi, get ahold of yourself! _I shook off my daze and marched into the office, making sure my hair wasn't sticking up in a mess.

Just as I reached to knock on the door, I heard, "Ah, Okami, please come in."

I let out my held breath and slid the door open, "Hi, Commander-san," I smiled. He was sitting at his desk, hands folded on the table. Standing in front of him I asked, "You wanted to see me?"

The old man nodded, "I have a new mission for you." He paused, as if stating my death sentence. "In London, England, there is tell of a vampire." I let a hiss run through my teeth; it caused him to open an eye and make me flinch apologetically.

"Sorry," I said, "I just don't have a liking for most vampires."

He nodded, "Even so, I want you to investigate it; if it is dangerous, dispose of it immediately."

"Hai," I replied, "I will."

Yamamoto wasn't finished, his wrinkled hands tightening; "Also, I want you to investigate two others that are known to be heading for the vampire as well. One Aella Sparda, known to be an infamous demon hunter; the other, Jolene Daye, not much is known of her in our records, but keep an eye on her as well. Both women are dangerous, so take care not to antagonize them."

I couldn't help a chuckle, "Don't worry, they won't kill me. I've faced some pretty touch opponents before."

And I had, when I had gone to the human world on a mission, I had a run-in with five level three Akuma; three of 'em I took down myself, but the other two… I had help. Then the one of the damn rescuers nearly killed me! Him and his stupid wannabe zanpakuto '_Mugen_'…

Genryuusai Shikgekuni Yamamoto nodded and I could see the corner of his lips turn up in a slight smile, "Yes that is true. I have set the Senkaimon gate for you for tomorrow morning, please be ready by then. Otherwise, you are dismissed."

I smiled, "Arigatou, General-Commander-san." And with that I turned tail and got the heck outta there. _Damn…this is going to be fun! _Not!

I used shunpo back to my division, growling all the while.

***

The next morning I shoulder my pack and winced as my head throbbed in pain. "Damn hangover..." I growled, putting my fingers to my temples before pulling out the 'Hang-over-be-gone!' pills that I had somehow gotten hold of. See, last night Ikkaku took me out to drink to celebrate my new mission, as well as just go out and get drunk-meaning Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi, and…Renji came too.

Yeah, we were all rowdy and crazy after the first few rounds… Shame I can't remember most of it…then again…

I pushed play on my little device that humans called an 'iPod', and blasted some popular rock music in my ears. The song was called "Twister" by some band called "ORANGE RANGE".

The gate in front of me opened; a hell butterfly came fluttering out to guide me through. Bobbing my head to the music I followed, thinking; _Alright, vampire, Aella Sparda and Jolene Daye…here I come!_


	4. Chapter 4: Raio Nazahari

**JxL here! This is my first chapter of the series, and just wanted to say 'Hi' to all of the readers! =D How is everyone?!**

**

* * *

**

"_Many say I'm only quiet, because I don't know what it means to __'show emotion'__."_

_  
"They also say that I'm nothing but a '__demon trapped'__ inside this body, waiting to get free."_

_  
"Others speak of my __'amazing'__ strength."_

_  
"Very few just say something about my '__looks'.__"_

_  
So… Is any of this real?_

_  
Nope, sorry, nada. _

_  
I don't speak, because I was raised up into a 'noble' type family. 'Only speak when spoken to.'_

_  
They say the thing about the 'demon', 'cause I was just drinking a bit too much._

_  
The 'amazing' strength part… HA! That's hilarious. But, no; no amazing power here._

_  
And the looks… I'm just a regular 3rd seat._

_Choppy brown hair that barely reaches my shoulders; blue/gray eyes that I got from my mom…_

_  
And tan skin from the sun's rays from being outside so much. What's so 'important' about my looks?_

_  
Nothing. _

_  
My name is Raio Nazahari, and I am 3rd Seat of the 2nd Squad…_

_  
But I do have a secret…_

_**  
xXx**_

"Jin! Get your little tail back here, so I can beat the crap out of you! You-" Raio never got to finish her sentence, because when she was about to shoot a string of curses at her older brother, she tripped over **air** and fell face first. It's pretty hard to trip over air, right? Well not for Raio when she's chasing after Jin.

"Ha ha! You're such an idiot, Raio. How can you trip when there's nothing to trip over?!" The brunette couldn't help but fall back on his bottom and laugh. But he wasn't laughing for long, for the 3rd Seat under Soifon, was sitting on his chest with a blade at his neck. His breath caught in his throat, and he stopped breathing altogether.

Raio tried keeping a straight face, but she just couldn't do it, because of her brother's expression. Her sweet laughter filled the small hill that the two rolled back and forth over. Although her fun was soon stopped, when the two rolled into an unknown force.

When the 3rd seat looked up to see her captain glaring coldly down at her, she jumped up quickly and bowed lowly. "Taichou! It is a surprise seeing you're here. What can I do for you, to show my apology for acting childish?!" Soifon only looked down at her, and scoffed.

The captain turned her gaze to the boy that just started to stand from his laying position on the ground, and brush off the dirt on his shihakushō. Soifon could just barely make out the kanji of the 12th Squad that was on the side of his neck. The dark haired woman scowled him and nodded her head away.

Jin Nazahari nodded, and bowed just a bit, before making his way back to his squad's barracks. He didn't like the way his sister's captain acted. If only she would be able to go back to the 12th Squad. But there was a secret that had to do with that squad, and his sister. Just what was it, though?

"Come, Nazahari. The Captain Commander would like to see you." Soifon spoke, and turned to lead the way for her usually silent 3rd seat. Raio only nodded and followed behind like a little lost puppy. What else was there _**to**_do?

_**xXx**_

The forever-night sky was only filled with a crescent moon. The screams and yells of pain were heard everywhere within the vast desert. White sand, mixed with blood; now that was a good combination.

A lone figure walked, almost floated, across the desert with ease. Not a single soul would go near this man, and they all knew why. His cold evil filled brown eyes barely had to look to find the presence of one of his very good 'friends.'

"Ah, Gin. How is it going on in the Living Realm? Good, I expect."

The fox faced man groaned in his mind, but kept smiling to his former Captain. "Aye, Cap'n. Everythin's goin' prefec'; jus' like ya want'd." was the ex-captain's reply as he stepped closer to his new home's 'king'.

Aizen only smirked slightly at his partner 'in crime', and turned back to the large white palace looming over the two. They were still planning their attack on Kurakara Town, and Soul Society, but part of their plan was already in Soul Society. They just had to go get Her.

_**  
xXx**_

"You…want me… to…be…backup?" asked Raio questioningly. Why would Yamamoto-sontaichou want _her_ of all people to go to **London, England** of all places, when it was their job to stay within the boundaries of Japan? He didn't explain that part to her really…

"Yes. You will be assisting Okami Raen. Once her mission is done, with or without your help, come straight back without question. Do you understand?" He explained this sternly and with a serious face, like he always had on. Raio asked no farther questions, but nodded and bowed. This was her chance to finally show her captain what she was made of. But what really worried the shinigami was the…

Vampire part… Sure, she'd read a few books about them, and got a bit of information on their race. But seriously… Vampires? Real? Ha! That's hilarious even thinking about it. It's utterly ridiculous! Who would ever believe that _Vampire_s were real?! She surely didn't. But if the captain commander said they were real, then okay. Raio would believe they were real too.

Raio moved down the streets of the Seireitei swiftly and gracefully. With her captain being great at flash-step, she kind of got into the training for it, and became one of the best in her squad. All thanks to her captain, I 'mind you.

Once at the portal that went to the Human World, the 3rd seat waited for a Hell Butterfly to come fluttering up and let her make her way into the other world. After waiting only a couple of minutes, the black and purple moth came and let her make her way to do her job.

_**  
xXx**_

_  
You know that secret I was telling you about earlier?_

_  
Well, there's quite a funny story to it actually…_

_  
You see... I'm sort of… okay, a __**lot…**_

_  
In Love with…_

__

The Enemy.

** I LOVE foreshadowing. [grins] **

Anyways, the next chapter will be out VERY soon. One of us jsut has to upload it. [sweatdrops]

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Cecilia Valentine

_**Here's nocternalflame's chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_I've done a terrible thing_

…_at least…_

_that's what I think_

.

_Everyone keeps congratulating me…_

_Don't they see how much this hurts me?_

_Do they not care at all?_

.

_It's not like I actually wanted to do this…_

_It was an accident_

.

…_I hadn't meant to kill him_

.

_Only my brother understands_

_But I guess that comes with living with me…_

_all these years..._

.

_They are only human after all_

_Their life span is but a gust of the wind_

_Gone as soon as it came_

.

_They could never understand_

.

_I've grown stupid in the time I've spent with them…_

…_soft and silly too…_

…_even hopeful_

_._

_I should have known better_

~*~

I sat at the bar, mind racing, as I watched every one celebrate

[Filthy Humans]

I would not pretend anymore. I may have mildly liked them at one point, pretending to be the quiet, sweet girl they wanted to see. But no more. I would now treat them the way they deserved…how I really felt about them. There were actually very few I truly liked.

Cloud being at the top of the list, he was the only one here I could stand for any length of time.

He was quiet, didn't need to attract attention to himself. Not like the spastic ninja. He too was not human, but he was closer than I would ever be.

Cid was fine, along with the two kids. But there were many I hated, especially the one hanging all over me now.

"Aw, come on Cici…why aren't you celbratin'?" Reno exclaimed with a bit of a slur. He really couldn't hold his liquor.

"Leave me alone" I mumbled, sliding him off me with ease, turning back to the bowl of jolly ranchers sitting before me. Comfort food.

"Oh lighten up Cici, loosen up, have some fun!"

"Reno" Vincent growled threateningly, accompanied with a glare from Cloud.

"Fine, fine. No need to get your cape in a bunch, jeez" he mumbled before stumbling away. I took the bowl and moved myself to the table in the shadowed corner, slipping myself into Vincent's lap. His cloak was comforting when wrapped around me. I may look 19 forever, but I'm still his little sister.

"You gonna be okay?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Hmm" I nodded "…eventually."

"A few decades at most" Vincent agreed

"Don't remind me" I groaned and popped another piece of candy in my mouth, resting my head in the crook of his neck. Only Cloud and my brother knew my secret. The thing that I had kept from everyone else I lived with.

A look of empathy mix with longing crossed Cloud's face, but it was gone before I could register the look.

"What's wrong Cecilia!?" Yuffie asked in a very loud voice as she bounced over to our spot "You should be happy, ecstatic even!" Her voice always hurt my sensitive ears.

"Go away you little A.D.H.D infused klepto," I ordered

"Hey! That was really mean!" she squealed before dashing off to most likely tell on me…what a child.

"Good riddance" Vincent and I muttered at the same time. This extracted a subtle chuckle from Cloud, the best you would ever get from him.

"Here's to seeing the last of Sephiroth!" Tifa toasted excitedly when she had gotten everyone's attention.

"And Kadaj!" Barrett added.

"And it's all thanks to our little Cecilia" Cid said with a smile, lifting his cup in my direction. Vincent held me closer as a muffled sob escaped from my lips.

_That's right…you heard them correctly_

_I did it_

_I killed him_

…_Kadaj…_

.

_The only person besides my brother that I ever loved_

.

_I remember the whole thing_

_Down to the very last second_

_I remember hearing the way his heart pounded_

…_in complete terror_

.

_The way his eyes were wide in fear_

_The breath catching in his throat_

…_the one I had marked_

.

_And how sick I felt when I realized what I had done,_

_Looking down on him…_

_After I had drained every last ounce of precious blood from his body_

.

_The memory would haunt me for centuries to come_

~*~

"You sure you want to do this?" Vincent asked the next day as I prepared to board the train. "It's probably just an old myth"

"Maybe, but I need to look anyways. Just to be sure. I'll be back soon, whether in the next month or after a century. I always come back." I smiled reassuringly; he would wait, like he always did.

"What's all this about?" Cloud asked as he strode towards us. He was the only other one who knew I was leaving. That was probably for the best.

"I'm going to look for an artifact from vampire history: an amulet" I explained slowly "It keeps the wearer from succumbing to their thirst, saving the life of all humans around them. It's supposedly filled with the blood from the ancients."

"And how is ancient vampire blood supposed to help?" he asked

"…I don't know"

"Do you have any leads?" Vincent asked

"Sorta. I'm heading to London to start my search. I've heard some rumors about something with close to the same description falling into the hands of a family of powerful demons". A look of barely masked horror settled onto his usually emotionless face.

"Don't worry" I reassured "I'll be careful, besides…I'm way more powerful than any old demon" I teased lightly as I hugged him good-bye. Taking up my bag I stepped onto the train platform, waving as it rolled slowly away from the two guys.

"Tell everyone good bye if i don't come back before they all die" I called, it was a personal joke between Vincent and I, having out lived many of our past companions. "Oh! And that I think Yuffie is a raving lunatic and a sucky ninja!". This pulled a laugh from the two.

Good, that's how I wanted to remember Cloud if I didn't come back before he passed on: A smile on his face.

* * *

**Like we said at the beginning, this is going to be a mixture of LOTS of animes/games. But once we get to the later chaters, it'll make MUCH more sense.**

**Peace and chicken bacon!**

**~LoDdc**


	6. Chapter 6: Meetings on a Train

**We do not own anything you are familiar with.**

Aella's POV

Start:

I sighed as I boarded the train. Not even Nero's bike, as high-tech as it was, could cross an ocean. And there was _no way_ I was going to take a plane. Thanks to a few subtle (and some not so much) threats; myself, my three swords, three guns, and one bike were all safely--**and freely**

--aboard a train headed towards London. _Ugh, damn water. Stupid train can cross it but not my bike..._

Moodily, I snapped a random compartment door open. Striding inside, I plopped down opposite the lone passenger inside; hardly sparing her a glance. However, just as I was about to pass her off as another ignorant human, my demon senses kicked in. I did a double take, studying her intently. She seemed to know I was looking at her, but she didn't move or say anything. I knew from personal experience that staring became annoying fast, so I stopped, shifting my gaze out the window.

The train started moving as I contemplated what she could be. She definitely wasn't human. Which only left like a gazillion 'mythical' creatures to choose from. Judging by her humanish appearance I could eliminate half of my options, my keen intuition narrowing it down even further.

_So let's see...Were, witch, succubus....? No, not a succubus. There's nothin' 'demon' 'bout her. Gah, ya can become jus' 'bout were-anythin' these days....though it'd be rather comical if she was like a were-lamp. Knew a man who was one once....didn't end too pretty. But I won't be able to tell until a full moon. Don't think she's a witch, generally most witches have their symbols on necklaces these days. Though she could be a rogue without a Covenant. A whiff of her blood could tell me more, but I doubt she'd go too well for that. Oh well. Guess I'll jus' remain curious._

Surprisingly, by the time I arrived at the end of this train of thought, we had hardly gotten out of the train station itself. Sighing boredly, I slunk farther down into the seat, silently wishing I had jacked Nero's iPod. At least then I would be able to tune out the horrid elevator music the train was currently playing. I slowly moved _Blue Rose_ into a more comfortable position--having kept the three guns on me but opted to leave my swords with the bike.

I caught my companion's quick glance towards my thigh where the beastly weapon was strapped, but still she remained quiet. Finding the annoying-music filled silence boring beyond reason, I did the unthinkable and took _Ebony_ and _Ivory_ out of their holsters to clean them. Even though I took them completely apart to polish every last piece on them, the thorough cleaning only took me all of thirty minutes. The ride still had a good two more hours left.

I went over again the multiple possibilities my companion could be, and when I got tired of the norm I began making up were- combinations. Though despite them all my favorite remained the werecat. Werewolves were just too common a creature anymore, although there were rumors of them going extinct. I must have said something aloud at one point in time, for next I knew my companion was speaking quietly.

"Vampire."

"...Huh?" I stared at her stupidly, wondering what she was talking about.

"I am a vampire. I could tell you were wondering about me." Her gaze was fixed outside, not even glancing towards me.

"Why'd ya jus' tell me? An' how do ya know I ain't a human with high ESP or somethin'? I could freak out ya know."

"As I have said, I am a vampire. My sense of smell is not so dull as to have to rely on fresh blood to tell. I can smell the demon coursing through your veins through your flesh."

Though it was more than likely not intended to be so, I bristled at the subtle jab towards my demon senses. _So vampires have a better sense of smell than us demons, huh? Oh ya'll pay for that one, vampy..._ But before I could get too heated up over her comment, something else hit me. "Wait...are ya sayin' I stink?"

Her head snapped towards me, a 'wth' look plastered across her features. "...Wha-? H-how did you ever...?"

"Ya said ya could smell my demon blood." I gave her an annoyed glare, crossing my arms while my right eyebrow twitched slightly.

"No. You misunderstand. I only meant that your demon blood gave off a scent strong enough for me to pick up..."

"Meanin' I stink, right? Come on. Jus' say it."

"That's not what I mean. Your demon blood is just so pleasant after all the stench from the humans that I must have unintentionally said something strange. I apologize..." Her voice was slowly becoming hoarse the more she spoke.

Sighing, I pulled out a random bottle of not-quite-water, tossing it towards her. She had a confused look on now as she gracefully caught it. "You're not used to talkin' much, are ya? Go ahead. Drink up. It's not blood per se, but its good nonetheless." She cautiously twisted the cap off, taking a subtle sniff of the contents. "It's not poisonous or anythin'. I only hunt down what I'm told or those stupid enough ta screw up in front of me."

She took a tiny sip first than a much larger drink. Using her freshly moistened tongue to wet her lips, she twisted the cap back on before studying me as I had once studied her. "You hunt demons? Just who are you exactly?"

I leaned across the compartment, holding out my left hand. "Aella Sparda. Professional demon exterminator. Though I do jus' 'bout anythin' anymore. Only thing I won't do is kill humans. Hate the buggers but I gotta protect 'em. You?"

"...Cecilia Valentine. Um....I'm currently searching for something." She slowly extended her own hand, awkwardly shaking my own.

"Where ya headed Ceci?" I sat back, splaying my arms across the back of the bench.

She gave me a ghost of a smile before leaning back as well. "London. That's where I'll start, at least. What about you?"

"Ha...ha....I'm headin' towards London as well...." I forced out a laugh, looking off to one side. _Oh god, PLEASE don't let her be the vamp I'm supposed to knock off..._

"Really? Are you going there on a job?" She seemed genuinely curious.

"One could say that....Have ya ever been there before?" I tried diverting the topic.

Her lips formed a sad smile, making me almost regret the question. "Once. A long time ago."

The conversation seemed to stop there, for which I was rather grateful. If by chance she turned out to be the vampire I was sent to kill, then I didn't want to befriend her further. Sighing, I shut my eyes, hoping to get in a little catnap before arrival. The steady motion of the train quickly rocked me to sleep, my dreams taking over in an instant.

---

_"Hey Ell, we're friends, right?"_

_"Ha, of course. You're my secret keeper, aren't ya?"_

_"So, since yer my friend, an ya 'happen' ta be a girl..."_

_"Gah...who is it this time? Really, my success rate and your's don't coincide, ya know? I always get ya the girl but ya can never keep her."_

_"Haha...that's right. But this time it's different. She's a transfer student at school. She's brilliant, beautiful, athletic. She doesn't talk much, but that's alright. An' the other girls seem ta like her too. I jus' felt a connection when I met her, ya know?_

_"Name, stupid. I need a name. Can't do much without it..."_

_"...Jolene. Jolene Daye."_

_--- _

A light tap on my shoulder brought me out of my sleep, my eyes slowly cracking open. Cecilia was just leaning away from me. I took weary notice that the train had stopped, the sun just now setting. Sighing, I got to my feet, following my vampiric companion out the door. Once off the train I departed from her, heading towards the back to claim my bike and swords.

_Gah...why was I dreamin' of the past? Were ya tryin' ta tell me somethin'....Zack?_ Shaking my head, I swung my swords into their rightful places before getting on the bike. Revving the thing loud enough to try and clear my thoughts, I zoomed off the ramp, narrowly avoiding the pedestrians as I made my way through town.


	7. Chapter 7: Mission for Raen and Raio

**We do not own anything you are unfamilair with.**

* * *

"Aw, what the hell?!" I shrieked, standing on a London rooftop.

As if sensing my distress, the hell butterfly fluttered a good distance away, circling around me but not daring to come closer.

_How._

_Could._

_They?!_

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, while the message bounced back and forth in my skull, taunting me.

_**-General Commander Yamamoto has decided that it is necessary during this particular mission to have two shinigami working on the same case. Therefore, one Raio Nazahari of Squad 2 will meet you at the Senkaimon gate at 11:30p.m. Please await her arrival,**_

_**-Sasakibe Chojiro, 1st Division Fukutaicho.-**_

A deep throated growl tore out of me as I paced back and forth on the rooftop, my arms crossed over my chest in frustration.

_Backup?_

_What the hell?!_

_I don't want to have to deal with some shinigami who probably doesn't even believe in this kind of thing, let alone have the qualifications or knowledge!_

Another growl tore out of me as I glared daggers and the cloudy sky; it looked like it was going to rain, soon.

And I didn't even know this girl!

_All I can hope is that she's not like that captain of hers… I swear that Soi Fon-_

My thoughts wheeled to a stop as I turned to see a young man walking across the street below me, his hands in his pockets and his face pointed towards me. He wore a confused and startled expression; ah, so he could see me.

It wasn't too surprising; every now and again humans would come along with the ability to see us, but most of the time they just brushed us off as weird enthusiastic cosplayers.

I gave the guy a grin and sat down on the edge of the roof, my legs kicking in the air.

"Nice night, isn't it?" I called out in English.

He shrugged, stared at me for another moment, and then walked on. With my heightened hearing, I heard him mutter something like, "Bloody cosplayers."

I chuckled and watched him disappear into the misty dark, before letting out a yawn.

_Well, let's just see what time it is now… Maybe I shall meet my partner soon… The last part was full of my typical sarcasm. Oh, I just can't wait!_

_**10:49.**_

_Ah, only a forty minute wait! Oh Joy!_

I yawned and lay back against the roof, using my arms as a pillow. There were no stars, only clouds full of dark rain.

I let out a sigh; so… I wonder what this Raio will be like… I had never met her, and only vaguely heard of her. As I've said, the 11th squad and 2nd squad didn't have much interaction… So this Nazahari girl was a mystery to me.

_Nazahari… Naza-! Ah, she must be Jin Nazahari's kid sis!_ I realized, an image of the 12th squad member, Jin Nazahari flashing in my mind. I didn't know him too well, but when Zaraki-taicho was in some squabble with the 12th squad captain, he was often nearby.

I frowned and rolled over, my arms rubbing together for warmth. _I should have brought warmer clothing… _

I thought about Jin Nazahari again; if I remembered right, he said his sis used to be in squad 12 too… but she got switched for some reason.

Hmm… Well, she can't be that bad if she's from 12.

One of my somewhat friends happened to be a member of 12; Akon; even though I often annoyed him by calling him "Spikes".

Their captain on the other hand I often tried to avoid. It was well known that he loved to experiment on individuals with strange and unusual powers-I also knew it because I often had to bring him back samples from my missions. But my main reasons for avoiding him were because one; he's got to be the creepiest captain, ever; and two, if he knew about my little side adventure that landed me with the tattoo on my back… He'd never leave me alone.

I let out a nervous laugh and ruffled my hair.

_Well, I_ know _she's no Kurotsuchi, so she must be sane._

_Hell_, I rolled over, _I might even like her!_

From what I remembered of her brother, he was pretty likable, and siblings tended to have _some _similarities…

I sat up and looked at my iPod for the time.

_**11:04**_.

Okay, well at first I hadn't been looking forward to meeting this girl, but now I was friggin' anxious! And I still had a little while to go!

"I hate waiting," I grumbled, pulling my zanpakuto off my back and unsheathing it.

I stared at the blade for a moment or two, before grabbing the hem of my shihakusho and attempting to polish the once gleaming silver.

I paused and put on a new song that was an old fave of mine… It always pumped me up, but made me sad because the artist had suddenly disappeared at her career peak, never to sing again after the one particular song.

As I worked on my blade, I began to sing along, totally in my own world.

"_Standing where I should be_

_Believing as I'm told to believe_

_Being who I should be_

_Doing what I should do_

_Did you hear what I said?_

_Did you get what I meant?_

_What you saw is an illusion_

_You're living in delusion_

_Going on and on I have the future in my hands_

_Getting lose from days I never could get over_

_Going on and on until I'm finally myself_

_Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted_

_Now is the time_

_Now is the time_

_Ask me if you're anxious_

_I'll give you all the answers_

_Truth or dare - it's your choice_

_Your truth is what you wish for_

_Who am I to tell you that the future's in your hands?_

_Set me free from lies and cold deceptions, I'm so scared_

_Going on and on across this land, across the time_

_Going on to see, to feel, to breathe_

_I've always wanted_

_Sleepless nights I'm spending_

_Counting all the words that broke my heart_

_I'm leaving all my past here_

_Then I'll see the world for sure_

_Going on and on I have the future in my hands_

_Getting lose from days I never could get over_

_Going on and on until I'm finally myself_

_Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted_

_Now is the time_

_Now is the time_

_Chase after time_

_Chase after t-"_

I glanced up sharply, the last lyric dying on my tongue.

A reiatsu was starting to build up in the center of the street, causing a small wind to pick up leaves and swirl them around the center of the pressure like a mini tornado.

I got to my feet excitedly and sheathed my sword, before crossing my arms and squinting as the Senkaimon began to form.

_Eh? So that's her?_ I thought, watching as a woman leapt out of the gate and onto the street.

Her shihakushou was almost identical to her captains; the sash was gone, and it tied behind her neck, making the top of it seem like a tank top. Her brown hair was the same color as Jin's, and was choppy down to her shoulders… Really, she looked a hell of a lot like her brother, but more serious at the same time.

Nazahari looked around, her blue-grey eyes curious, but narrowed. I waited, a grin on my face, as her eyes moved up to my lofty little perch.

"You would be-" she began. I leapt off the roof and onto the street before she could finish.

"Raen, Raen Okami." I replied. I sized her up; she was taller than me! And older; I was only 18, and she looked like she was in her twenties. "So you'd be Raio, right?"

She nodded, "Yes."

_Hm. I can already tell she's not much of a talker…_

I looked at the sky, and then looked at my ipod to see the time.

11:15.

"Ah!" I cried suddenly, making her jump at my sudden outburst.

I grinned at her, "You're early! That's good!"

Raio blinked, still somewhat surprised.

I scratched the back of my head, "I was getting tired of waiting…" I smiled again, then let it fade into a slight frown. "You're not completely what I was expecting…" I lifted my hand above the top of her head and then moved it over mine, "And you're taller than me!"

A smile fought its way across her face, and I grinned. "Well, partner," I playfully punched her arm; she stared at me and then rubbed it. "It looks like we'll be a team for this particular mission… So, first off, tell me, what kind of skills ya got?"

"Uh I have a high level shunpo, and an ice/water type zanpakuto… And I am a third seat so I can use many kido and techniques." She replied; I could hear both slight embarrassment, and pride in her voice.

I nodded, "Ah, good, good. And what knowledge do you have on demons, vampires, occult, and apparitions?"

"Nothing except the rumors I heard tell of." She replied, "To tell you the truth, I didn't really believe they existed."

"Ah," I replied. _So they did send in someone with no knowledge whatsoever on the case. O-kay._ "Well, it's like that for all first timers…"

A few raindrops pelted my head, causing the both of us to look up at the sky.

"Ah, it's raining!" she whispered happily.

"Ah! my stuff!" I cried, shunpo-ing to the top of the building to retrieve my bag, before almost slipping on the slick roof tiles and stumbling back to Nazahari.

Her eyes moved to stare at the bulging sides of my suitcase; I patted it and smiled. "Tools of the trade."

"Ah." She replied.

We began walking down the street as the rain picked up; at first it was only a few drops, but now it was almost blinding. And cold. Friggin ice cold!

I began running; Nazahari followed effortlessly beside me. Ah_, she's a shunpo user most def… Let's just see how strong… _I increased my pace, passing her by.

Within milliseconds she altered her pace and was beside me again. I gritted my teeth and sped up further, my legs starting to burn with exertion. Again, she changed pace and was beside me.

"May I ask why we are running so fast and why?" she asked, her eyes bright in the dim light.

I slowed down until we were walking again; I shrugged. "Well, I wanted to see how well you could keep up with me… Obviously speed wise, you can."

Nazahari smiled.

"Hm. I'll sorta show you the ropes, but first of all…" I attempted to shake the water off my hands, "Let's get out of this rain…"

She nodded, seemingly unaffected by the weather. _Well lucky her,_ I thought_, I feel like a half drowned cat at this point…_

"Where to then?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but my stomach beat me to it. Nazahari grinned and I slapped my stomach in annoyance, before chuckling.

"Ah, well I think that answered it. You hungry, Nazahari?"

"Not really, but that's okay."

"Damn right," I laughed, "Alright well, let go eat!"

***

"Are you sure this is okay?" asked Raio as she stared at the pile of food I swiped from a small store.

"Yeah," I replied. "I left some money on the counter, so it's not like I stole it." I took a bite of a subway sandwich, "Oh yum! I do like foreign foods! And doing things this way beats waiting in line~!"

Raio gave me an are-you-serious?-look. I blinked, "Ne, are you going to eat that?" I pointed at her small pile of food. Without a word she pushed it towards me. "Aw, suit yourself then."

I finished my sandwich, moved onto a pastry thing, and then topped it with my favorite drink ever, rootbeer.

When my hunger was sated I leaned back against the wall; we had found ourselves an abandoned apartment in which to dry off; I planned on probably staying the night, even though Nazahari didn't seem to think to highly of it. She seemed to not like to break rules… _No fun…_

I glanced at her as I let out a satisfied sigh; she was sitting traditional style, looking out the window at the rain.

I sat up and crushed the trash from my meal into a bag, before looking at her.

"Now, let's get down to business."

Nazahari turned to stare at me, nodding in understanding.

"Alright, well, even though you're a rank higher than me, I call the shots on this mission, got it?" I asked, wondering if I sounded a little too bossy, but then again, this occupation of mine wasn't for the faint of heart.

"Hai." She replied.

"Good." I nodded, "Now, when I am in a fight, there are two rules. One; don't get in my way. And I don't mean it in a mean way or anything, but keep it in mind if you want to keep your head. Two; even if my orders sound odd, follow them. Different creatures have to be dealt with in different ways, and any hesitation could result in failure, or death."

Raio nodded, "I understand."

I grinned, "Alright then." I got to my feet, "Well, Raio-san, I'm tired, it's late, and I've got a full stomach…" I went to a far corner and laid down, "So I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow we'll start looking for leads on this vampire-" I yawned. "So, goodnight…"

I buried my face into my arms, my eyes closing without my permission.

I could hear Nazahari moving around as she tried to find a good place to sleep; I frowned, wishing I had found a place with furniture. The rug is soft though… I thought, feeling a wave of sleepiness overcome me.

Raio had fallen silent, and my last thought before I completely passed out was, _eh so far so good… Let just see how she'll hold up against…ZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzz._


	8. Chapter 8: And it Snows

**We don't own anything you are unfamiliar with.**

* * *

_To start off my tale for today, I'm going to tell a little story._

_A story of a Princess and her Frog._

_Okay, so the Princess was just a regular girl actually, and the Frog was an evil frog._

_The Frog betrayed the Princess and the kingdom, and turned out to be a very handsome Wizard._

_Well, the frog had gathered minions over the years as he gained the Princess' trust along with the Kingdom's._

_So, when he finally went behind their backs, he promised the Princess something before he left._

_Only she knows this promise, and wishes that she didn't have to wait everyday to see if it happened._

_Was it true of what he said?_

…

Raio walked through the light around her, and followed the path way led by the Hell Butterfly, before she came to an opening that resembled that of a sliding door. On the other side she could make out the faint outline of a dark street of this **London, England** she was ordered to help with backup on. Raen Okami was the girl that was her main focus.

When the brunette stepped, or leaped however you want to put it, onto the coble stone road, she glanced around taking in her surroundings. As Raio noticed a slight movement from her left, her hand inched toward the hilt of Zaisuki, ready to strike if needed, and looked that way. Seeing that a black clad figure was sitting on the ledge of a roof, she squinted to get a better look.

"You would be-" As Raio started, she was soon stopped by the girl answering the question that was barely even asked.

As the two talked, it began to rain…

…

As Raio listened to Raen as she gave the orders on the mission; it was as if Raen should be a captain and not a 4th seat. She gave the right about of force in her voice, but was also gentle about what she said. Raio nodded as Raen said goodnight, and went to lying on the rug under herself.

The brunette snuffled around to get in a comfortable laying position, and sighed as her eyes fluttered close. Her mind began to wonder as sleep began to take over her senses, and the horrible sight of sleep began to make their way into her thoughts.

Dreams…

…

"_Raio-chan…" _

_I looked up at the echo of my name. Nothing but a misty darkness around me was seen. I could make out the voice though… I didn't want to hear it ever again… but I did. _

"_I'm coming back for you…"_

_That's when I started running into the darkness. I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted to get away from that voice. That voice that made me shiver and want to crawl into a ball and just be left out of the world. He hurt me so bad… _

"_You can't run, Raio-chan… No matter where you are… I'm coming for you…"_

_The voice was right in front of me. I ran into a hard, yet soft, figure; arms wrapped around me, making it no way easy to get out and run in the other direction. I wanted so much to just die right there and then. The pain was too much to bear. I wanted to just disappear and never come back…_

"_It's alright, Raio… I'll never let go…"_

_I remember what he said that too me… It was the night right before he was reported dead… _

_He betrayed everyone… He lied to me. He said he'd never let go, but he did…_

"_No… You lied, you bastard!" _

_I couldn't help it… but I looked up with teary blue-gray eyes and looked into his deep brown ones. They held dominance, but they also held kindness… kindness for only me._

_He only smirked down at me, and that's when it all disappeared…_

…

Raio sat up suddenly from her position on the floor, her breath in struggled gasps. The faint pinks and oranges could just barely be seen on the horizon over the city of London. The brunette wiped the bit of sweat from her brow, and took in deep breaths to see if she could get her heart to beating back to the same pace it was. After a few moments, it finally went back to the same speed, and the sun was now coming in through the glass of a window in the small room.

She watched as it slowly rose, and waited for her partner to awake, and they get ready to start the mission that Raio was sent to do, and get back home to her brother.

"_Something is bothering you, Raio-sama…" _

Raio sighed and nodded at the voice that spoke to her in her head.

'Yes, Zaisuki. It was that stupid dream…'

A soft laughter filled her mind, and Raio felt soothed by the jingle of it. She could just faintly see the smile of her spirit's smile in the corners of her mind.

"_I think you'll feel better when you look back outside… I have a feeling you'll like the sight…"_

Raio gave a confused look to her friend, and opened her eyes to see something white fall fast down the window. It looked like rain but… there were no gray rain clouds out in the sky. They were white and fluffy.

"It's snowing!" Raio suddenly exclaimed with a loud whisper, and jumped to open the window to get a better look. The brunette then remembered it was winter here in the living world, and was nearing some holiday called 'Christmas'.

She didn't noticed the shuffling from Raen as she rose from her sleep, and came to the sweet glare of the sun, and the freezing air of winter. Raen only groaned and flipped over to where she was facing away from the window and tried to sleep again. Raio was used to the cold, for her zanpukuto type was ice and water.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut the window, and go back to sleep. It's too early to even be awake…" Raio could hear a yawn, and then the movement that Raen did as she turned getting back into a comfortable position, and trying falling back to sleep. Raio didn't close the window, and she didn't sleep anymore. She only watched as the snow fell and the sun rise higher and higher into the morning sky.

After probably hours of watching the snow fall, Raio could hear Raen starting to wake up again. She turned her head to give her partner a small smile. It was snowing… that was one of the rare things she really even smiled about. It was like she was a kid again back when her parents would always take them to the mountain and it'd be snowing up to their knees!

"Mornin', how was your sleep?" Raio asked the multicolored haired girl. Raen looked up slightly irritated, shivering from the cold air from outside of the still opened window, before spitting out a word that was along the lines of '_Perfect_'. The 3rd Seat's smile grew a bit more, before she glanced back out the window. "Let's get this party started."

…

_Well, that's one of the many tales I'll be telling._

_Do you think the Frog will keep his promise?_

_Let's hope he won't…_


	9. Chapter 9: Bloodlust and the Past

**We own nothing you are familair with.**

* * *

Striding down the mostly abandon streets I wore the darkness like a cloak. The days were becoming harder to get through, the smells overwhelming my senses. I hadn't feed in days since I'd come here and weeks before that, and the strain was starting to show. My porcelain skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and the throbbing in my gums apparent at all times. It was getting so bad I could hardly talk to anyone. My teeth refused to retreat, mouth frequently slicked with venom. It was getting ridiculous. Something had to be done

But I was hesitant to feed again. I didn't want to encroach on any other vampire's territory, nor did I want to slip into a blood frenzy like I so often had in my earlier years. Which led me to a familiar area of town, one that I had taken up residence in so long ago, visiting a _very old_ friend of mine.

I stopped suddenly in a shadowy alley, sensing his rapid approach.

"Ah, Miss Valentine, you've finally decided to grace me with your lovely presence" he purred, voice silky and seductive as ever as he brushed his lips over the back of my hand.

"Dietrich von Lohengrin" I whispered letting out a sigh, the tension finally easing from my muscles.

"Ah ah ah, Cecilia, you know with you I allow to be addressed simply as Dietrich. How many centuries have we've been friends?" he reprimanded gently, still not letting go of my hand

"Four, sorry Dietrich. It must have slipped my mind, I'm just having a really hard time focusing lately."

"It's understandable, you look famished"

"You have no idea" I mumbled, throat aching.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands now. Come" he said with a grin, sliding his arm around my waist, pulling me close. Had I been more conscience I probably would have pushed it away, but my mind was murky and I was starting to see through a fog of red.

I simply leaned my head against his shoulder, letting him lead me toward his home.

"So tell me, how's your brother these days? I hardly see you apart?"

"Oh…uh, he's good. He decided to stay with the humans we've been staying with. This is my problem, and he knows I have to deal with it on my own" I whispered, sorrow leaking into my tone

Dietrich sighed, "Come now Ceci, what happened?"

"I…killed him…" I choked out, gripping his arm too tightly, but it didn't bruise and break like a human's would.

"Some one important I gather?"

I nodded. Sudden bursts of emotion are bad when I'm hungry; it helps my instincts take over…very dangerous. But it didn't matter now, I was in the care of another vampire, things wouldn't get out of hand…hopefully.

With in a few minutes we had reached his house, though it resembled a very large mansion. What could I say? We leeches liked expensive things.

Radu was waiting at the front door, relieving me of my coat and swords.

"Hey Rad" I muttered, barely able to keep focus. They had humans here_, lots of them_.

The smell was _intoxicating._

I was led to a room that I was very familiar with; the 'reception room' as they liked to call it. But Vincent and I knew it for it really was: the dinning room. Just like with normal families this is where we ate. But unlike human families, we tended to like our meals a bit on the raw side and playing with our food was accepted, encouraged even.

It looked just like it had when we had left all those decades ago; dimly lit, plush pillows strewn around, and sound proof. It was inconvenient to scare the 'stock' when it was not yet their turn. Not that they really put up a fight or made that much noise anyway.

Dietrich left my side as he made his way over to his spot, currently occupied by two voluptuous redheads. Apparently he had waited for me to join him for supper, how thoughtful.

"Miss Valentine?" Radu said, grabbing my fleeting attention as he motioned for me take my usual corner. In it was a young boy, 17 at most, wrists bound behind him. As I approached him I noticed he was not under mind control like they usually were. Kneeling in front of him he whipped his head up to look at me, his mint green eyes stricken with fear and his silver hair reaching his chin.

I gasped, momentarily pulled out of my thirst. Backing away from him I trembled.

"Is he not to your liking?" Dietrich asked

"He looks like…him…" I stuttered

"The one you killed? The important one?". I nodded and he grimaced. "Radu, please bring Ceci a different one".

"I'm sorry to be an inconvenience" I mumbled, forehead pressed to the ground in a bow.

He waved his hand with indifference "It is no matter. We have plenty to choose from"

"I thank you once again for your hospitality. I am here to…"

"Tomorrow, we shall discus your business here in my city after you've fed and regained your wits. Here comes Radu now".

I turned in time to see said vampire bringing me a boy in his mid twenties. As he was deposited at my feet he looked up at me. His glowing blue eyes were empty, but filled with an artificial longing, a side effect of being under vampiric mind control.

A sorrowful moan slipped past my lips. He leaned in to kiss me, eager for my attention, but I simply pulled him into my lap, gently raking my fingers through his spiky, blonde hair. He leaned into my touch. We were like a drug for humans.

"Is there another problem?" Dietrich asked with some impatience, but not necessarily because of me, but rather at the fact that he was being kept from his dinner.

"No…not really. He just looks like this guy I know." I said

He sighed, forced to become my confidant and therapist like so many times in the past "You have too many morals, how you managed to survive this long escapes me " he muttered before addressing my 'problem' "And what was your relationship with this man?"

"Well, we were friends. We spent a lot of time together by default. He was the only person Vincent and I could stand for any length of time. But…" I stumbled

"Let me see if I've got this right" he interrupted, "Whether you'll admit it or not, you have…certain feelings…for this man, but feel like you'd be betraying your previous feelings for some one else, the one you killed. Have I got this right so far?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times. Damn he was good.

"Cecilia, we are a fickle species. It is normal to crave more than one human at a time".

[Well, that's a nice way to put it…]

"Besides," he smirked as he slowly dragged his tongue down the neck of one of the girls in his arms "wouldn't it be nice to finally indulge in your feelings with out the chance of killing the real one?"

Well that put me in a predicament. I was disgusted to find that there could be one of two reasons why I did not want to devour this man

1) He looked like Cloud and I had too many feelings for him to want to eat his look alike

2) He looked like Cloud therefore I wanted him…blood and all…badly.

I finally gave into raw instinct when the Cloud look alike nibbled on the outer shell of my ear. Stupid blonde bishie, did he have a death wish or something? I shuddered as my eyes melted into a dark, glowing crimson color, glazed over in lust. I was no longer in control of my actions and my teeth grew until they poked over my bottom lip. When gone this far, there was no way to pull us back until satisfied.

I grazed my nose across his collarbone, inhaling deeply. If I used enough of my imagination he smelled just like Cloud too.

"Now that you've finally come to terms with your feelings and he seems to resemble him so much, you might as well…'play' with him a bit. Wouldn't that be fun?" he asked, tone changed as if talking to a child. He went to stroke my cheek, but in the haze of desire I took a snap at his fingers, a feral grin stretched across my lips as a snarl ripped from my throat. He chuckled lightly as if it were all a harmless game.

"Why don't you take your new toy up to your room, we've kept it for you, counting on your return" he offered. A light went off in my foggy mind as it seemed like a fantastic idea and I slid to my feet effortlessly, pulling the boy with me.

"Later" I rasped, voice changed from its' usual softness to a throaty murmur. And with that I latched onto his wrist and flew out of the room and up the stairs. The slamming of my door echoing through out the house.

-----

I disgusted myself.

I sat in the window seat of my room, kept the same just like Dietrich promised, and watched the busy streets of London. The body had long been cleared away, but I couldn't bare to turn around yet. I didn't want to remember, it was horrible…but mostly because of how much I enjoyed it.

_I was 'under the influence' as many of my kind liked to call it_

_._

_Technically it wasn't my fault._

_._

_._

_Besides, it was a part of life as a vampire._

_._

_._

_Blood was like a drug to us:_

_._

_we craved it at all moments_

_._

_and with out it we were crazed_

_._

…_willing to do anything for it._

_._

_._

_With out it for too long and eventually we would die._

_._

_._

_It was a dangerous addiction_

_._

…_and an obsessive one._

"I hate myself" a said aloud, voice hoarse.

"We all do" Dietrich replied "but it's something we must cope with. That is the price of immortality. Fair trade huh?"

"No" I muttered "I'd rather be dead"

"Would you now?"

"…maybe"

"That's what I thought…you missed a spot" he chided and wiped his thumb across a crimson smudge on my chin before popping the digit into his mouth.

"Mmm, he must have been quite yummy. You must have enjoyed yourself." he purred, savoring the sample.

"Shut up, you're not helping."

"Speaking of helping…this amulet of yours-"

I whipped around "How do you know about that? I haven't said anything…"

He smiled as if I was missing the obvious "You've been rampaging my city for days, asking any mythical creature that breaths about it…and you weren't very sneaky at that. I was bound to notice"

Oh…right…

"So, you want to cheat?"

"It's not cheating! I just…"

"But isn't that a little unfair to all the other vampires? Why should you get special protection?" he asked, eyebrow raised

"First, most vamps don't even care about killing; second, if they want it that badly then they can come and get it. First come, first serve" I snarled.

He held his hands up in mock surrender "No need to get vicious, I was merely asking. You really are different after you eat, much more…outspoken. Now, am I correct in guessing you haven't found any useful information yet?"

"No" I slumped down onto the bed "I'm only getting things I already knew: keeps control over the owners thirst, fell into the hands of a family of powerful demons, and no one knows the location or name of the family. What would demons even need with something like that?"

"No idea, but I do have some information that might help"

"Like?"

"Oh, I don't know. The name of the demon family maybe…and that one of the descendants is right here my city at this very moment." And bent down to whisper in my ear what he knew.

My eyes widened considerably with shock

-----

(That bitch!)

It was night once again and I was sprinting down the street in the darkness, practically flying. Normally I was calm in almost every situation, but things were different right after I've fed. My emotions had a stronger hold on me and my nerves felt like they were on fire. Human blood made me powerful.

I was following her scent like a bloodhound. I could almost see it in my mind's eye: the twisting path of demon scent. I was going to find her alright, and once I did I was taking back what was rightfully mine. If she died in the process, then oh well, I was not attached to her in any way.

_I was not in my right mind_

_._

_I was tipsy with the electric feel in my veins…_

_._

_Drunk on human blood_

_._

_._

_This was probably not the right way to go about this_

_._

_But whatever happened would solely be my fault_

_._

…_there was no one to blame but myself_

As I got closer I sensed she was hunting, but what that was I did not care. I could have read her mind if I wanted to, but it was not important. In one leap I had scaled the building she was on top of.

She look genuinely surprised to see me, but offered me a guarded smile none the less. A snarl building in my throat I fell into a low predatory crouch, drawing my katanas.

"Hand it over" I growled

She did not answer, but merely drew a sword and gun of her own.

"I'd prefer not to shed your blood, but I will not hesitate to kill you" I said, quiet and menacing. "Just give me my amulet Sparda" I spat the name out like venom "and I'll let you live"

She laughed loudly " 'Let me live' ? Don't sound so confident."

"Fine, have it your way…but remember, I gave you a chance. Consider yourself warned"

We might have become friends, given the chance. She wasn't so bad; it was merely the circumstance we were under. But it's hard being friends with someone who's dead. And she didn't look like she was going to surrender until one of us was unable to walk away.

As I thought this I started running towards her, faster than a human eye could follow. But she was a demon, immortal as well. This could very well be interesting. I jumped so I was above her, katanas poised to kill.


	10. Chapter 10: Target Found

**We Own Nothing You Are Familiar With.**

* * *

CHAP 10

Aella's POV:

_Oh...fuck... _

Barely blocking the attack aimed for my head, I slid one foot back behind me, relying on _Rebellion_'s long blade to keep me balanced. In an instant, I had _Ivory_ out to block the second attack aimed for my side. _Stupid super-speed immortal with two freakin' weapons!!_ I shot at Cecilia's body, forcing her to back up a bit. Regaining myself, I slid _Ivory_ back into place, swinging _Rebellion_ over into my left hand. She came at me again, hardly more than a blur even to my eyes, my body instinctively moving on its own. She had her whole weight against me, but with a single hand I pushed her back again. _Damn woman...ya might be able to beat me in genuine speed, but I won't lose in brute strength._  
Teeth gritted together, I held the massive sword in both hands now, the blade pointed down towards my right. She came again, almost easily dodging the swing that, should it have connected, would've sliced her cleanly in two. As it were, when the blade came crashing down, the ceiling split and cracked underneath us. _Weak building...it won't take much more than that til it caves in...so I either need to end this quickly or get off the roof..._I tried maneuvering her around to where I'd be able to get off the roof somewhat safely, but each time she'd just pop up right back in front of me. Finally, I'd had enough.

"Damn it ya speed-ballistic blood-sucker knock it off!!" I caught her in a deadlock, forcing her to stay still. "Look, I have no clue as to what ya are talkin' about with this 'amulet' thing, but the only one I have is the one my father gave me! An' that's been in my family for _ages_. Now, if ya'd get off that blood-high of your's you would see that I'm rather busy..." I took a quick glance over towards the park not too far away. "Oh...._shit_--"**  
**

**Wait, wait, wait...  
Yer all pro'lly wonderin' why I'm here, an' where the hell I'm at, ne? So....**_**  
Backtracking a little bit...**_

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn it! Gah!!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, pacing back and forth. I glanced out the window again, shuddering.

"Something wrong, Miss Sparda...?"

I whipped around, my brain slowly translating what was just said. Italian was one of my _worst_ languages. The pricks could speak English--damn it I've _heard_ them speak it, though they were unaware of my elite hearing abilities--yet they refuse to do so with me, remaining instead in their mother-tongue. What was even more irritating was that we were in _England_, where English originated.I made a rather rude gesture at the man before replying, just for the hell of it, in Chinese that I was fine. His confused expression was enough to lift my mood a bit. Relenting, I hissed out that I needed nothing in Italian, hoping the annoying human would go away. He didn't.

"Dinner is almost ready if you would care to join us."

While I didn't like the idea of dinning with them, free food was something I wasn't about to pass up. Sighing in defeat, I nodded once, following after him. We passed several men of God, all of whom stared curiously at me, as we made our way towards the dinning room. I got the feeling that women, at least those dressed as I was, were not a common thing here. I kept a scowl on my face as we walked, shifting all weapons into more comfortable positions. I didn't like churches, but not for the whole 'angel-versus-demon-God-always-wins' thing. No, I simply found the decorations to be creepy.

In no time we were standing before a long table, more..._humans_ clustered around in the relatively small space. I suppressed a shudder, glancing instead up towards the head of the table. My contractor was just getting there as well, catching my eye and motioning for me to go join him. I did so reluctantly. I had already met him once and immediately decided I did not like him. Nonetheless, I strode forward, taking _his_ seat when he pulled a chair out for me. I dug in without prayer, devouring the simple meal of soup and bread quickly. I heard astonished murmurs from those nearby, rather rude comments from those farther away, before Maxwell spoke up.

"Miss Sparda, this is a House of God and we abide by certain rules here..." His look was pleasantly humble though his tone admonished me.  
I stared/glared at him for a whole second before pulling _Ebony_ out on him. "An' I'm a fuckin' demon. So what? Sit down, shut up, an' eat so we can get down to business. I _don't_ like bein' here."

Silence greeted us, everyone but Maxwell staring at me in horror. Snorting at them, I holstered the black gun, mumbling incoherent things about 'men', 'stupid', and 'toys'. Maxwell finally sat down in the chair meant for me, eating the meal that had also been meant for me. From the look on his face, I could tell that the soup and bread I had eaten was of better quality that what the others were getting. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. As soon as he was finished eating, I stood up, taking hold of his collar and dragging him behind me. Once we were well out of sight and earshot, I slammed him up against a wall, pinning him in place.

"Now, now, Miss Sparda...no need to get so...violent." The man didn't seem fazed at all; rather he appeared rather excited. I shuddered.

"Look _human_." I pushed _Blue Rose_ up under his throat to gain his full attention. "Jus' tell me who an' where I'm supposed to kill. I wanna get outta this creepy-ass place ASAP."

"If you keep addressing men like that, my dear child, you will never find a suitable partner--"

"What part of 'I'm a fuckin' demon' did you not get human?!" Brows twitching in annoyance, I cocked _Blue Rose_, readying her for blowing the man's brain out.

"You...you were....serious? About that..." Sighing, I let him go, briefly activating my devil side for him to see. "D-dear God!"

I caught him by the back of his shirt as he attempted to scramble away. "Look dude, give me a name an' a place an' you'll never see me again...well, I'll have'ta come back to get my payment, but other than that...oi-oi! Ugh...he fainted...damn idiot."

Groaning, I stood up, looking around. _Someone's gotta know...._Sighing heavily, I left his limp body laying on the ground going off in a random direction. Within moments I came across a rather large (in human terms, at least) man with a scar on his left cheek. I stopped the man with _Red Queen_, holding the blade carefully under his neck.

"Hi, vampire-slayer-for-hire here, looking for vampire. Can ya tell me a name an' address..._please_?" I stressed the last word, pressing forward on my sword ever-so-slightly.

Scar man grinned at me, tilting his head to one side. "I dun know if I know what ya be talkin' 'bouts..."

Sighing, now in annoyance, I reached behind me, easily pointing _Ivory_ at him. Had he not been a man of God, I would have used a certain male appendage for leverage, but seeing as he was one, I opted to go for his accessories instead. Slipping my beautiful gun under his neck, I rested the tip against the cross hanging there, making sure to put enough pressure that he'd know what I was aiming at.

"My dear boy, you are too far from human to protect you. The rotten _smell_ of monster boiling through your veins tells me that, though you started out as one, very little of your actual humanity remains. An' that gives me _perfect_ reasons to kill you. I wonder what would happen if I were to shoot this beautiful little cross through your heart while taking your head off at the same time...?"

"...Ah...ya mean tha' vampire....in dat case..."**  
**

**And now we're back to the present...and again, I repeat...**

"Oh..._shit_--"


	11. Chapter 11: Hello, Aella

**We Own Nothing You Are Familiar With.**

* * *

When Minds Collide *11*

I reached London within a few hours.

I wasn't there five minutes and already all kinds of smells attacked my nose, but one scent in particular stuck out the most.

"That damn _demon_ is here "I growled.

I looked at my surroundings. A church, a mansion, a few shops, and tons of fog. Aella Sparta's stench was faint from where I was standing and was mixed with vampire. If I followed them, I could kill her and possibly my objective as well. I grinned. I had four hours till day break to reach them. If I ran, I might be able to get there in one. I lifted a pale arm and summoned some vines.

"Take my luggage and put it somewhere safe. I have some hunting to do ." I said, an insatiable grin covering my face. The vines disappeared and I readied myself. I strapped _Hades _and _Persephone_ down tight. I didn't want to drop them like my previous weapons. I summoned more of my vines and lifted myself up to the rooftop of the nearest building. I began running in the direction of the demon's stench, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"I'm coming for you. It's time we settled the score "I said, my green eyes flashing red. I continued jumping until I saw her.

Her silver hair glaring in the moonlight. I looked and saw her opponent. It wasn't my target. It was female. She was beautiful like vampires should be, but something seemed eerily familiar about her.

"Look, I have no clue as to what ya are talkin' about with this 'amulet' thing, but the only one I have is the one my father gave me! An' that's been in my family for _ages_. Now, if ya'd get off that blood-high of yours you would see that I'm rather busy..." Aella said. She took a quick glance over at a nearby park. If she went there I would have the advantage over her.

The vampire swung one of her katanas down towards Aella's head. They were going to kill each other. I moved closer. Aella blocked it, but only barely. This vampire was faster than she was. The vampire prepared herself to swing again. This was my chance. I moved quickly, putting myself between Aella and the blade. I blocked the katana with my own and glared at the vampire.

"Oi, vamp, mind backin' off and tellin' what yer problem is?"I said, through gritted teeth. The vampire looked at me shocked.

"Jolene Daye?"Aella asked, just as surprised as the vampire was.

"I'm not saving you for the sake of saving you, I'm saving you because only I am allowed to kill your scummy ass" I said, looking over my shoulder and smirking at her.

"Should'a guessed "she muttered.

"Now, it seems to me that someone is a little ticked at the demon. That's quite understandable, but why?"I asked, "I mean even I have my reasons for wanting to chop her up".

"She has something that belongs to me " the vampire said. I raised an eyebrow then looked back at Aella.

"What have I told you about taking other people's stuff? Now give it back "I said, crossing my arms.

"I don't even know what the hell she's talkin' about. I ain't got nothing of hers" Aella said, "She keeps goin' on and on about an amulet that I don't have".

"What amulet?" I asked, looking back at the vampire.

"It is supposed to give me control over my thirst" she said, sounding slightly ashamed.

"You don't like drinking from humans" I stated. She nodded."Aella, if you have this amulet, hand it over." I said.


	12. Chapter 12: Searching all day leads to

**We Own Nothing You Are Familiar With.**

* * *

Chap 12:

Raen's POV

_**Ever have dreams that have no decipherable meaning whatsoever?**_

_**That feel so out of place that you can barely make heads or tails of them?**_

_**That seem real to the point that you wake up drenched in sweat, you feel as if it wasn't a dream, but some sort of odd, half remembered flashback?**_

_**Well, this dream was surely one of them.**_

*******

"_We are like gods, are we not?" laughed a male companion whose face I could neither see nor sense through the dense white mist that seemed to cover everything in sight._

"_No, our kind are just…different. But no, not gods…" I replied slowly._

"_Are you so certain? Tell me, who and what can stop us from doing as we will? Who can stop we who carry the __Mark__?"_

"_Hunters." I replied, "Those who know of our existence and would exploit our powers for their own devices."_

_His rich laughter filled my senses, full of innocence, malice, and sarcasm._

"_Hunters? We have killed all those who would dare to harm us. There is no one left to threaten our existence! No, no, my sister. We are indeed gods in this world of weak morals and breakable wills."_

"_Hn. I still don't like it." I replied. "Also… I know you too well. You have an alternate motive…other than claiming the title of a deity in the eyes of humans. Just what is it you are really seeking?"_

_There was a pause, followed by a soft chuckle. "To go higher of course. I wish to sit atop the heavens themselves… To take up the vacant throne in the sky."_

"_Hm… I can understand your viewpoint, but I still feel it is wrong." I murmured._

"_Then you will not help me in my quest?"_

"…_no…"_

***

Well, that sent the morning went off pretty well. I lay there in the room, my body drenched in sweat that had all but froze me to the rug.

Silently growling I sat up, rubbing the icy moisture off my skin with a sleeve.

Nazahari was sitting over by the _**open **_window (no wonder I was near becoming a Raen-sicle), staring out at the falling snow.

_That's a tad bit odd…_ I thought, _it doesn't usually snow in London… At least not in this century._

I rubbed at my tired eyes, contemplating getting up or going back to sleep.

I looked at Nazahari, who seemed just awestruck by the snow, regardless of how early it was. I could deem by the color of the sky that it was just past sunrise… too goddammed early for my liking.

"Yeah, yeah," I growled, "Just shut the damned window and go back to sleep. It's too early to be awake…" _At least by my standards…_

Raio didn't even turn to look at me, but I knew she heard.

I let out a yawn and fell back into a lying position, slipping my hands into my sleeves for warmth.

_An' what was with that dream…?_ I thought, my eyes clamped shut against the light. _I haven't had that one since… Since ages ago…_

As much as I wanted to figure things out, I found all but the simplest of thoughts slipping away from me as I fell asleep.

*******

Many, many hours later, we found ourselves wandering the cold, misty streets of London, searching for any sign of the vamp.

All day we hadn't found one shred of info, let alone any one or thing that could give us a sign.

_Where in the hell are all the low leveled apparitions?! There should be something here! After all this is a friggin' city!_

I was getting pretty frustrated; Raio could tell, and she seemed to want to keep quiet. _Che. Has she heard of my temper then?_ But, then again, what was there _to_ say?

We didn't have any leads, except for what little information the SS gave us, and it wasn't much.

I hadn't even seen any signs pointing to the location of Sparda, Daye, and Valentine.

"This is really starting to piss me off!" I snarled, punching a wall.

We had stopped outside a closed down shop for a break.

"We haven't found a single lead… It's as if this city is clean of all traces of demons and their like," said Raio, leaning against the door frame.

I nodded and rested my forehead against my arm with a sigh.

"This is friggin' weird. All cities are crawling with low level weaklings… But even those are gone…" I looked up at her. "It's like they've all either been scared off, or are drawn to some key point…"

"Are you thinking those three women mentioned in the report have something to do with it?"

"Yeah… There has to be some sort of connection here…" I turned and sat down on the corner, gnawing on my index finger as I tried to piece things together.

After a minute, I stood up. "We just need a lead! If we could just get a general idea of the area in which to look…"

A light went on in my head.

"AH!" I cried, causing Raio to stare at me. (She seemed to be quickly coming accustomed to my sudden outbursts.)

I went up to her excitedly. "Now, if you're seeking information, that doesn't have to be direct…and pretty much random.. Hell, that doesn't even need to be much at all…Where could you get it?"

Nazahari thought about it for a moment.

"Well…from a… Wait no… it can be indirect…" I could almost see the light go off in her mind. "Somewhere where people are… A large group of people who aren't tightlipped about rumors… Like a bar?" she paused, trying to read my expression.

I grinned. "Right on. And a good place to go to gather random information from a large group of people would be… A pub!"

"Ne, but where would we find a pub? I mean, it would have to be a more popular one if we are to get a lead."

I nodded and went digging through my belongings for that damned travel brochure I had nicked from some poor tourist when he wasn't looking.

"Uh…" I quickly flashed through the directory, and then read the map; I was quick with navigating through maps and such thanks to all the traveling I had to do.

"Ah! Here we go!" I held out the brochure to Nazahari, my finger on a certain street.

"This street, Upper Islington is notorious for having the most restaurants, pubs, and theaters in London. So, we should head there!"

"Hmm… I think you are right." She replied.

*******

We hadn't even gotten halfway there when the both of us froze in mid shunpo, our eyes widening.

"Do you…?" I began, my senses tingling.

Raio nodded, her eyes glinting.

A powerful reitsu was coming not too far away from where we were, and with my familiarity with vampires, demons and the like, I could tell this was no shinigami.

"I think…" I said, turning towards it. "We found our vampire."

Without another word we ran off towards the source, our paces fast but silent.

When we were within a good distance, I had us go into stealth mode and sneak up on the vampire, but when we got close. I froze, my eyes widening.

We had just walked into a standoff between three women, one of which gave off the strong feeling of a vampire in bloodlust.

Raio and I exchanged glances, and I was about to speak when, one of them looked up and spotted us.

_Oh crap…_ I thought.


	13. Chapter 13: The Amulet, It's MINE!

**We Own Nothing You Are Familiar With.**

* * *

Chapter 13

~ Cecilia's POV ~

"What amulet?" the intruder asked turning her attention back to me… Jolene I believe was her name.

"It is supposed to give me control over my thirst" I said, sounding slightly embarrassed. I was fidgeting, ready to spring back into the fight with the demon.

"You don't like drinking from humans" she stated as if it was completely unheard of. I nodded, flicking my glowing gaze to the Sparda girl, growling lowly in my throat.

"Aella, if you have this amulet, hand it over" Jolene said in exasperation as if dealing with two squabbling children.

"Hell no" Aella scowled and turned her attention elsewhere, fingering a pendant dangling from around her neck. It was spherical in shape and filled with dark red liquid, silver wire spiraling around the glass globe.

My blood practically vibrated at the sight and a low keening whine slipped from my lips before I could stop myself. I was shaking now; with out being told I _knew _that _this _was my amulet.

"That's it! Give it to me!!" I practically screamed as I pointed **Itami's **tip toward the demon's neck.

Jolene quickly turned on Aella "You've had it all this time and didn't tell us?! Stop being so damn difficult!" she exclaimed. I couldn't help staring at it: it was mesmerizing. But Jolene's voice forced me to break my gaze and watch her carefully.

_I knew her_

But from where I wasn't sure, but I was certain that I'd been around her before.

"You" I stated and the red head turned to look at me with indifference "I've seen you som—" I cut myself off and whipped around to stare at the park across the street. Some one, no…two people, were there. Hiding, waiting, it didn't matter. The point was that they were _watching _us. And somehow, I knew that their presence meant danger for me.

"Give me the amulet and I'll be on my way" I said hurriedly, I had the urge to get out of here fast.

"Make me!" Aella seethed. I almost cried out in frustration, but my voice was already sore from all this talking. Then everything started happening all at once.

I raised my blades and leaped for Aella, neatly dodging the attack from Jolene. The two death gods across the street made their move, rapidly approaching. Aella brandished her massive sword as I neared. In the back of my mind I could feel his approach from miles away, but why he was here was beyond me.

I swung **Ketsueki**and followed through with **Itami** as Aella barely moved out the way. I swung my foot around and it connected with Jolene as she tried to sneak up behind me, sending her flying. I felt stronger all of the sudden, which meant I only had a little bit longer.

I traded a few more blows with Aella before she pulled out another sword and I had to step back to avoid being cleaved in two. Springing past one of her swords I locked blades with her other one, which was a mistake as she started over powering me, forcing me almost to my knees. Suddenly my arms gave out and I fell to the ground, rolling away to avoid the oncoming blade.

"…_Oh fuck…"_

My strength was rapidly leaking away. The only problem with a high blood lust is the after affects. And when I fall… I fall_ hard._

I swayed slightly, relying on my speed alone to keep myself away from the multitude of the demon's weapons. Seriously, how many weapons did she have?! Where is she keeping them all?! It was like Mary Poppin's bag….but more dangerous. I need to get out of here before I ran out of power. I was riding the last stretch of the nameless blonde's blood and it was about to run out.

"You win this time…but I'm coming back for it" I hissed and darted to the edge of the building. But as I was about to drop off I was forced to swing around and block flying bullets from Aella

"Oh no ya don't! Get back here ya damned leech!" she yelled as she jumped towards me. Somehow during the act of blocking her attacks I lost my footing and plummeted to the ground, 15 stories below me. I wasn't normally this clumsy, but the fall after the high is pretty rough on me, especially when I'm forced to exert this much effort.

Twisting in mid-air I smoothly landed on the balls of my feet and my palms. But of course the two followed me. It was at this moment I collapsed as sticking my landing had completely drained the last of my energy.

Vampires don't sleep, therefore I didn't pass out. But my vision blurred before going out completely, my body paralyzed. The only sense left was hearing and smell, but even those were dulled.

"….What just happened?" one of them asked. Probably the Sparda girl, demons tend to not be that bright.

"Blood lust aftershock, it leaves the victim completely helpless" Jolene muttered. "Now what are we going to do with her?"

"_You _aren't gonna do anything!" Aella said, "This is _my_ mark. So git out of here and I'll deal with ya later"

"Oh don't worry stupid, I'm not here after your bounty. Mine's male"

[Male?! Does that mean…?! Then she's after….!!]

Faintly I could sense the two shinigami waiting in the shadows, but they were the least of my worries at the moment.

"Later vamp" Aella mumbled as she prepared to strike the final blow. But it was then that a sharp whistle rang out and a tattered red cloak dropped on me. Gunshots signaled the attack on the demon girl as she and her companion jumped back with confusion. A few more shots were fired and another whistle as the cloak hovered into the air, twisting around quickly before dashing into the night. I had disappeared with it.

Aella chased after it, and Jolene followed in pure curiosity. The two figures in the shadows followed their target as well.

As time went on the large mansion loomed into sight as the hunters, mostly unaware of each other, found different spots to infiltrate. It was a race now.

I on the other hand had quickly recovered and was waiting on the inside.

"They're coming" I whispered

"How many?" Vincent's deep voice rumbled.

"Five". I was thankful that my brother showed up when he did, I had a feeling I would need all the help I could get.

"Any idea on why they're after you?" Dietrich asked lazily from where he lounged on the stairs.

"No, but one of them is after another one of us. She said it was a male" I said slightly panicky.

"One of us then?" Dietrich asked with a chuckle as he locked eyes with Vincent.

"Most likely" I answered "But I have no idea they would come after me…I've done nothing wrong…I think. Here!" I pointed, but I didn't need to. They both sensed them the moment I had.

Two shadows by the back window.

The soft footsteps from the roof.

And the creeping form on the balcony.


	14. Chapter 14: It's On Now

**We Own Nothing You Are Familiar With.**

* * *

Chapter 14

AELLA'S POV

_Ah, damn it....stupid leech....I wasn't_ really_ gonna kill ya...jus' messin' round a bit was all... _

I leapt through the night, chasing after Cecilia and her unknown rescuer. Jolene easily kept pace with me, probably only going along to annoy the hell out of me; while the two whose presence I had felt back at that park trailed behind. I growled in annoyance, absently jumping from one building to another.

"...Hey Aella...."

I nearly forgot to jump upon hearing her voice. I spared her a glance, but said nothing. She rolled her eyes at my antics, reaching out to grab hold of my cloak and coming to a full stop; effectively stopping (and choking) me.

"Gyah~!! What the hell woman?!" I yelled, jerking my cloak back from her and trying to sooth my aching throat, pushing my amulet gently out of the way.

Her eyes flickered down, gazing briefly at the shiny necklace. ".....mm, nevermind." She took off running again.

I growled, but followed after anyways. It was silent save the thud of my booted feet, Jolene a much quieter runner than I. I didn't care though; the element of surprise wasn't really my forte. I definitely took after my father in liking loud, flashy entrances. It makes things interesting when everyone knows they're about to die instead of them having false hope of living. They all tend to fight better when they're prepared.

"Is it true?"

I hissed in surprise, again not expecting her to speak. I thought of ignoring her again, but out of fear for the safety of my clothing I replied. "The hell would I know? Pops gave me this decades ago. An' he's had it ages 'fore that. I, at least, have never heard of its connection with the blood-suckers."

"But you admit there's a possibility?" She pressed, glancing over at me.

I made a face at her, but answered before I thought about it. "Well yeah sure. _Any_thing's possible around me an' my kind. Ya should know that the best."

She snorted, turning her gaze back forward. "Even liking humans again, Little Sparda?"

I came to a complete stop, glaring harshly at her. She ran several paces before realizing I was no longer beside her; coming to a slow halt as well. She walked back a ways towards me, but kept out of swinging distance.

"I will _never_ like humans." I growled out, my features almost becoming fully demonic. The pure devilishness of my glare temporarily froze her in place, allowing me to easily close the gap between us. "You made damn sure about that, ne?"

I hit her with a specialized attack of _Quicksilver_, momentarily freezing her 'time'. _Quicksilver_, and all her counterparts, was actually a skill I was the least adequate with. Jolene would only remain frozen for five minutes at most. Had Pops or Uncle done it, she just might _never_ regain her 'time'. Sighing, I glared at her again, but this time much more softly. _Baka...ya should know not ta bring up the past..._ Almost reluctantly, I turned away from her, heading off towards the escaped vampires. Our two stalkers were still behind me, having stopped when we did. I hoped they took great interest in Jolene, not liking their 'not human' human smell they were giving off. Their scent was that from a creature I hadn't encountered before.

I picked my pace up, briefly wishing I had thought to grab Nero's bike. I wasn't fast per se, at least not according to my uncle. I was only about average speed for a demon. But I made up for it in my sheer power. Even my mother had once said that if I put my mind to it, I could be stronger than even my father. Hell, maybe even Grandpa Sparda if I was pushed enough. The sudden overbearing kaleidoscope of clashing smells caught my attention, snapping my gaze sharply back to the front.

A large mansion loomed eerily out from an abrupt fog, a perfect escape for any creature of the night. I slowed down to a walk, no longer feeling a sense of urgency anymore. I felt my stalkers do the same. I sighed in annoyance, thinking these two would more than likely ruin my chances for some fun. Reaching behind me, I pulled out _Ebony_ and _Ivory_, cocking both pistols. Gritting my teeth, I went into full Devil Mode, knowing that was the only way I could successfully pull this off. The second I was fully triggered, I activated the standard _Quicksilver_, rushing to get behind them. I did so just as my 'time' ran out, leaving me only slightly disorientated. I was still triggered though, so should they attack before I regained myself completely, my heightened instincts would immediately kick in.

The two, however, were frozen in place. The creatures were calm and had no smell of fear to them, they just weren't moving. They seemed more surprised than anything. _Annoying...._ I pressed the tips of my guns harder to the backs of their heads, making sure they knew I wasn't playing around. They didn't say anything, simply put they seemed to stop all movements--even breathing. My sense of their presence was even dimming. Their scents were fading as well, pushing me to my limits. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh for cryin' out loud....what the hell are you things?!" I shouted, making one jump slightly. I saw the two exchange brief glances, making my sense of them come back a little better. _Do they not understand English...?_ Annoyed even further by the creatures, I began rambling off the same question in as many languages as I could recall. Eventually they responded to one. It took me a minute to figure out which language I had been using. _Ugh...Japanese, was it...? I think so..._ "Uh....little....little creature...thingies....what are ya...?"

Having not used Japanese in a very long time, I was a bit rusty; still I thought I said all the right things. They looked at each other again before one nodded to the other. The one that had done the nodding turned her--I realized suddenly that they were both female; at least in appearance--head back towards me.

"Shinigami."

''Shini...what?" I asked. _Okay, so my Jap is reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallly rusty..._ I thought with a sweatdrop.

"Shinigami...We are....Gods of Death or Death Gods."  
_  
Death Gods, huh? Sounds...interestin'....wonder why they're stalkin' me though... _"What's you're business here?" I pulled my guns back slightly, but kept them trained. Gods or not, I was an expert at disposing immortal things.

The one that had been doing all the talking pointed towards the mansion in front of us. In an instant, I had a plan mapped out in my mind.

"Ah, then be my guest. Actually, I _insist_ that you go ahead." I gave them my most charming, devilish smile; lightly pushing against their skulls with my gun tips.

I watched as they quickly took off after one more look exchange; the moment they were far enough away I dropped my Devil Mode. It was rather tiring to have so much evil flowing through my body. My keen eyes picked up when they stopped briefly, then when they separated. One disappeared suddenly only to reappear up on the roof. The other creeped around towards a balcony. Just as I was about to head forward to make my spectacular entrance, a hand rested on my shoulder. Okay, I admit. Having been so engrossed in watching the two shinigami I hadn't sensed her presence. So the sudden hand on my shoulder thing completely freaked me out. Had Jolene been any slower her head would be full of holes and rolling around on the ground.

"Kya~!! Jesus Christ woman! Do ya wanna give me a heart attack?!"

"....'kya'? Haha, did you just scream?" Jolene laughed, giving me a funny 'this-is-so-blackmail-later' look.

"Oh, shut up..." I grumbled, hunching my shoulders to resume my walk. Jolene fell in step beside me.

"Hm...so now what, Little Sparda?" She asked, crossing her arms behind her head.

"....We don't make good enemies, huh?" I responded, holstering _Ebony _and _Ivory_.

"You're avoiding the planning again."

"An' you're avoiding the question."

We walked a bit farther in silence, my eyes trained upon the two shinigami in their respective places.

"Going for a flashy entrance again?" Jolene glanced over at me as we reached a back window; we could barely see in.

I attempted to see anything through the smoky window. Only a few shadows was all I could discern. "You know I love it when its flashy."

"Gah, I'd be worried if you didn't."

I gave her a quick smile before taking _Rebellion_ out. With a quick strike, I shattered the supposed to be bulletproof glass, grinning like a complete maniac as the occupants inside flinched with the sound.

"Hey Jolene?" I glanced over at her, watching as one eyebrow of her's rose in response. "The chick's mine. Ya can have fun with the rest."

"Oh really? Wow, I didn't know you swung that way Little Sparda." She replied, watching in satisfaction as I grew annoyed with her.

"Stupid woman!!" I shouted, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and throwing her forward. It was a perfect battle throw, setting her up nicely for her rapid fire attacks. The battle was on now.


	15. Chapter 15: Memories

**We Own Nothing You Are Familiar With.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Jolene's POV

I landed on my stomach with a thump. _'Crazy ass demon'_, I thought, picking myself up. I saw the girl vampire from before. I looked to her side and saw two males. _'He's a vampire...but he doesn't match the description...Neither of them do...In fact I think I know that male'_, I thought. I stared at him hard. He was beautiful. Crimson eyes and long black hair. Pale, toned body wrapped in black leather and a tattered, crimson cloak. His arm...It was a golden claw. It looked so familiar.

"Vincent "I stated, testing the name on my tongue. He looked at me shocked."That's your name isn't it? Vincent?"I asked.

"How do you know me?"he asked, pulling out a three barreled pistol. II shook my head.

"I-I don't know" I said.

"Can we stop with this soppy reunion? I gotta vamp I need to kill" Aella said, jumping through the broken window.

"Aella, stop! Vincent, you were that figure back there, weren't you? You saved that...girl. The female vampire...Why?"I asked.

"She's my sister. Cecilia Valentine" he said. My eyes widened.

**Flashback 1**

_I sat down in the 7th Heaven bar, across from Tifa. I smiled and took a swig of my whiskey._

_"Cloud will be home soon. He's supposed to be bringing Vincent with him" she said, "Denzel and Marlene will be happy"._

**Flashback 2**

_"Apparently Hojo was behind the Tsviets and the kidnappings. Vincent stopped him though. So after all these years, he finally gets his revenge" Yuffie said, spinning in her barstool.__ 'What about my revenge? I was just as affected by that son of a bitch as he was. If not more'__, I thought, angrily._

I shook my head. He was the one that stopped Hojo. The one I blamed for my anger. The one all my friends bragged about. I looked at him and glared.

"Your sins were finally forgiven...But mine can never be...Thanks to you" I said, heatedly. His eyes widened slightly. I pulled out _Hades _and aimed it at his head."But if I kill the source of my mental turmoil, my hatred will go away" I said, smirking. I readied myself to pull the trigger and Cecilia jumped in front of me.

"Don't! Please don't! Vincent isn't the root of your problem. Hojo was. And everything Hojo stood for. Don't blame Vincent for something that doesn't relate to him" she said, something similar to tears rolling down her face. I lowered my gun.

"How did you know...Hojo...did this to me?"I asked.

"Because I finally remembered you. Jolene Daye. Gaia. You hung out with Tifa and Cloud mostly. You would babysit the kids while the others went off and fought" she said, "Because you were waiting until your chance to kill Hojo. You knew it would come. And when it did, Vincent took it from you. Because he wasn't fighting for himself. He was fighting for _her. _Lucrecia Crescent".

I stopped, my eyes widening. Lucrecia.

_I opened my eyes. I was floating in some sort of green liquid. I moved my hand up and touched my face. There was some sort of mask covering my mouth and nose. It was what was making me breathe. I looked at my body and realized I was completely naked. I began to flail my arms and kick the glass._

_"Settle down, dear. I don't want you to hurt yourself." a kind, gurgled voice said from beyond the glass. I looked up and saw an angel. She had brown hair tied into a high ponytail. She had the kindest brown eyes I had ever seen. I cocked my head to one side and calmed down immediately."That's much better" she said, "Now, my name is Lucrecia Crescent. I found you. You were half dead and crying, but it seems you are recovering nicely. I altered your body a little. Nothing too extreme. Just enough to make you heal quicker". I wanted to speak, but the mask restrained me from doing so._

_A cruel laugh tore us from each other's eyes. I turned and looked at the figure. His appearance just screamed evil. He was obviously a scientist, but not the good kind._


	16. Chapter 16: Caught

**We own nothing you are familiar with.**

* * *

_Alright kiddies, it's STORY TIME!_

…

_NOT!_

_No, not this week._

_This week I'm just going to go on with our story of Messed-Up-Ness…_

_Alright, I lied again; I'm going to tell you something important._

_This time, it's a saying…_

"_**Violence won't solve anything… but it makes you feel good!"**_

…

**Raio's POV**

Raen had finally decided to get up and welcome the day, although she did with not such a pretty expression. After she had actually warmed up a bit from the cold that had gotten in through the window (courtesy of me), we began back on our quest for whatever we were looking for. But still, after a few hours, there was no sign or indication that a vampire, demon, or anything else in those categories had shown up. I knew Raen was quite frustrated at this, her expressions showed it; I think it was a good thing my brother had told me one or two things about her temper before this mission…

With the information that HQ had given us on this mission, I highly doubted that we would find the three without help; all we needed was one lead! Were Sparda Aella, Daye Jolene, and Valentine Cecilia not even in London? That was the question I would ask myself a few times very hour that we had no hit on them.

"This is really pissing me off!" I heard Raen yell in frustration as I only leaned against a door way and watched as she took her anger out on a wall not far from her.

"We haven't found a single lead…" _And I highly doubt we will soon._ "It's as if the city is clean of all traces of demons and their like." I said to her and watched as the 4th seat tried to calm her so we could go on with our wild goose chase. Although I did only nod at the fact when she said that 'all cities were crawling with low-levels', like all cities are crawling with Hollows. Where there's light, there's dark; where there's good, there's evil; it's just a fact of nature that we all have to get over.

Oh course, when Raen cried out (like she has been doing a couple times now), I didn't flinch one bit but just raised a brow at her sudden outburst. Had see figured out something?

Ah yes, a fine question she had asked me… Let's see… Where can you find random, indirect/direct information easily without any trouble?

"Well from a… No wait… it can be indirect…" Hm… that was a tricky one. Where can you find easy info- WAIT A MINUTE! I know Raen saw the light go off as my eyes widened with the sudden idea I had just thought of. How could I be so stupid?! My brother went to them with his friends almost every day they didn't have a mission! "Somewhere where people are. A large group of people who aren't tight-lipped about rumors." _That's an obvious one…_ "Of course, like a bar?" I stopped after that, seeing if the brunette would have another outburst…

I lost the bet… I now own Zaisuki a cup of sake… Damn him.

After coming to the conclusion of going to find this 'popular' bar/pub somewhere in 'Upper Islington', we took off without hesitation.

Although barely even half way there, I suddenly froze at the immense amount of spirit pressure that we were getting closer to, my eyes widening at the amount of it. Of course, I looked to Raen for directions, she knew what to do better than me, and she also probably knew what it was, for it felt nothing like a shinigami's or hollow's. Of course I nodded at Raen's question before she finished it, my eyes shining with want of action… and a way to escape.

I'm not a crowd, oh no. It's just when it comes to something I've never been up against, well… I sorta want to just run for the hills and hide behind my brother. He has always protected me since out parents died.

"I think…" I looked at the brunette as she began. "We found our vampire." It wasn't but seconds after that, that we had both taken off in the direction that the feeling was coming from. Although we were faster than before, we were also at our most silent. When we grew closer, I could see Raen slow and soon stop in all. I followed just barely running into her, and looked at the direction that we were supposed to be going in.

My cool gray eyes widened at the spot that three women stood. The bloodlust that was coming off them all was at least five times more than when I had first met Captain Kenpachi (from help of Jin, of course…). I exchanged a quick glance to Raen before flashing my glance back to the three women…

They saw us…

_Oh shit._

"_You can say that again, Raio-sama."_

**End of POV**

…

Of course Raio was surprised when Demon 1 got a bit of help from another –of what she thought was- demon. (Raio will now be calling the women Demon 1, 2, and 3, since she has yet to learn who they are.) When Raen took off after the demons that she knew, Raio had to follow for she did not know the area any better than a normal tourist. The two brunettes did all they could to keep from being noticed as they kept back far enough to not be seen, yet still be able to see the demons.

It wasn't but after a few moments that the two shinigami froze from something that they did not know of. When they were actually unfrozen, though they did not know they were frozen in the first place, a gun sat on the back of their heads. Raio could feel the cold metal resting on her scalp as she stood completely still. Dealing with demons was much harder done than said.

When the figure suddenly made an outburst in yelling in some unusual language, Raio jumped just silently as the shout echoed in the silent trees around them. She blinked a few times before looking at Raen for instructions. The third seat was hoping she knew the language… but had now lost most faith in Raen since she didn't. As the demon began to ramble other words in other languages that Raio didn't know, she suddenly understands what she was asking once Demon 2 hit the language that they spoke in.

_Little creature thingies?! Now that's just an insult to our race. If it wasn't for us, then those damned demons would have to put up with Hollows!_ Raio grumbled mentally and waited for Raen to answer D2's question. She turned her head slightly to nod at Raen to actually answer, and the 4th seat took it from there.

"Shinigami," that was all she answered with. When D2 asked what that was… Raio was near to bursting.

_Oh dare she not know of us, either! It's such a disgrace for not being appreciated once and awhile…_

"_Calm down, Raio-sama. She's a demon; of course they're going to be mean and selfish. They have been damned for all eternity."_

"Shinigami… We are…" I just barely looked to take in the D2's features as I finished answering the question. "…Gods of Death or Death Gods." The demon, surprise, surprise, wore mostly leather, of what Raio could see from the moon's light. She had long silver-white hair that reached along her waist line. Her eyes were just about the almost the same color as her eyes, more of a pale blue-silver then a pale gray.

When Demon 2 asked yet another question, Raio let Raen answer by pointing at the mansion that their target, or targets, was at. The 3rd seat felt the gun's tip be pushed further into her hair, saying much along the lines of 'get moving or be shot at'. The two brunettes only gave one last look before taking off to the building that Demon 1 was currently at with her helper.

…

There was a sudden crash of glass, and Raio looked startled at the sudden sound that echoed through the quiet night. Looking over from where there was yelling from their spot near the back window, the two shinigami took this as a signal to go ahead in. Nodding at each other, both only needed one swift swipe of their blades and the window cracked easily. They both jumped through the glass, barely wincing as the sharp pieces of material cut at their skin; they had felt worse, this was merely a prick of the finger really.

Though, once the shinigami had landed in the large ballroom like room, they were soon surrounded by what looked like to be something worse than Hollows, full-blooded demons. Raen and Raio were pushed back to back as they were circled by what looked to be four or five large dog like creatures. Raio took not much notice to Demons 1, 2, and 3, for they spoke in a language unknown to her tongue. Maybe she should be updated on her languages, ne?

It was only moments after they were circled that both women lunged for the beasts and attacked at their own effort. Hopefully they would actually make it out of this battle alive…

…

_Alrighty then; there is another part of our story._

_I hope you al enjoyed it, next time it's Ceci's turn to tell Story Time!_

_Anyways… that's all for now…_

_I think…?_

_Oh wait, before I forget!_

… _No, I didn't forget anything…_

_NOW GO AWAY!_


	17. Chapter 17: Allies of Cecilia

**We own nothing you are familiar with.**

* * *

**~ Cecilia's POV ~**

This was all becoming just a little too much to take in at one time. If it was possible for a vampire to experience sensory overload then now was the time. I was better at the thinking and plotting aspect of life, where I was able to look a situation from all angles; impromptus were not my strong point.

There was the demon: I had no idea why she was following me or how she had my necklace. But she wasn't giving it up with out a fight. Which was too bad really. She wasn't all that bad, but I needed that necklace more than I needed blood...literally.

Then there was Jolene: a cursed part of my past I really didn't want to deal with at the moment. It just brought in a whole new bundle of emotions (things I didn't like very much to begin with) and problems that I would probably have to sort out personally.

And lastly the Shinigami: I had never had a problem with them before. Our paths crossed occasionally, but we stayed out of each other's way. Although there was one I had befriended at one point...but today seemed to be different. It was very possible that they were out for my life. They did break into my house after all. That would be a lot of trouble to go through for mere curiosity.

My mind was swirling with thoughts, some not even my own, and scents. It seemed they were all waiting for something. Maybe it was for me to say something, to smooth things over like I usually did. Maybe even for Jolene to snap and try to kill the infamous 'Valentine Siblings'. Yeah, I know, humans really aren't all that creative.

"Dietrich" I hissed, "Please go take care of our other guests, they're killing off our hellhounds". He just smirked and ruffled my hair as he sprinted past me, bounding down the darkened hallway.

"There is no need for all this hostility," I muttered at Jolene, who was glaring a hole into Vincent's face. She turned her hate filled look to me instead…wonderful.

I winced: there were too many thoughts rushing around in my mind. The thoughts of others filled with adrenaline and hatred, pure determination and it was hurting me. I would be almost useless in my current state if it came to a fight; I was still recovering. Maybe it was time for…

My crimson orbs slipped shut, mind reaching out to the darkened streets of London, as I spoke softly "Now, you really are trespassing on private property. I ask that you hand over my necklace and vacate the premises as quickly as possible."

"What's with the formalities all of the sudden?" Jolene snapped

"I'm simply tired and you're all giving me a headache" I sighed.

"You want your necklace back? Come and get it leech!" Aella smirked

"Hmm, speaking at last. I'm surprised you managed to keep quiet for so long, it's so unlike a loud mouthed half-breed." I replied calmly, eyes still closed. Venomous words: they were all I was capable of at the moment, but they served their purpose. I could feel their smirks in my mind.

"I'm a pure blood dammit!!" she shrieked and I chuckled, looking up at her for the first time. She was seething; weapons held so tightly I was surprised she hadn't pulled a tendon yet.

"Yes, well, your performance earlier says other wise". Lie. She was had proved her skill before, but I simply wanted to work her into a blind rage; it was more fun this way. Vincent said nothing, only watched Hojo's little experiment unblinkingly.

Aella growled animalisticly and prepared to spring at me, but the glass from the skylight above us shattered and three forms fell in between my attackers and me.

"So nice that you could join us" I muttered "You took you're sweet time. She almost got me. You know how I get after meals, all defenseless and such" a smirk twisted my lips.

"Oi, we got here, that's all that matters. What's time to an immortal?" The tallest male said with annoyance.

"Says the half-breed who's not really all that immortal," the only girl said snidely.

"Oh shut it, you're no better!"

The littlest one jumped from foot to foot as he fidgeted with excitement as he screamed "MEAT BUNS!!"

The 'WTF?!' look was plastered on everyone's face as they regarded the brunette.

"What? Ceci, you said you would get me meat buns if I helped right?" he asked with mock tears

"Yes" I sighed and he smiled brightly

"Okay then, time to kick some ass!!" he swung around to face the two incredulous females.

"WAIT a damned minute!" Aella shouted, "Who the hell are they?!"

"Can't we skip the introductions?" the tall one asked "I mean, they're gonna die anyways"

"It seems not" his blonde companion sighed "long story short we're half-blood vampire friends of Cecilia's. We kick some ass when she's weak, protection and the like, and she keeps the purebloods from messing with us. I'm Melody, brunette spaz is Kaze, and the tall one is Jude. Good enough?"

"NO!" the demon snarled at me "This is between you and me, leech. No outsiders!"

"Well, I'm afraid I wouldn't be much fun" I shrugged.

All while this argument was happening Jolene was slowly slipping around us, heading straight for Vincent.

"Ah ah ah" the little one chided as his gold eyes danced with amusement, stepping smoothly in her way "I just can't allow you to try to harm him either, he's related to Ceci, therefore off limits to kill". Jolene scowled.

"Can we get on with this already?!" Jude growled "I've been itching for a fight all night"

"Go head, be my guests." I muttered as sadistic grins pulled at the three's expressions. They shrunk into predatory crouches as low growls rumbled in their throats, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Oh ya got to be kidding me?! Seriously?" Aella asked.

"Might as well" Jolene shrugged and pulled out her sword and gun, watching as her demon companion did the same.

It was deathly quiet as I sat in a chair resembling a throne (don't ask where we got it) as Vincent stood protectively behind me. The five in the middle of the room stood opposite each other, waiting…simply waiting.

But as I expected the demon's patience ran out quickly as she snarled and raced towards the young vampires. They only grinned wider and bounded out to meet her.


	18. Chapter 18: ColdBlooded Killing

**We own nothing you are familiar with.**

* * *

_'Dammit Aella. Your eagerness is gonna get us killed'_ I thought, angrily. I sprinted forward slashing my sword forward towards the nearest vampire, which turned out to be Melody.

She jumped into the air, easily avoiding my swing. I growled. I had come here for Aella, not these little punks.

I aimed my gun at her head and shot. Once again she evaded my attack.

"That's it!"I screamed. I waved my arms upwards, vines following my actions easily. They followed the girl and wrapped around her.

I clenched my fists and they squeezed her tighter. She screamed in pain as her ribs began to break.

"Know your place brat!"I screamed, jumping up. I sliced in front of her, decapitating her in one fluid movement.

"Melody!" the two male vampires screamed, horrified. I landed and looked towards Cecilia and saw a look of astonishment on her pale face.

"You've brought it upon yourselves" I said, my voice cold.

"Damn, Jolene...I've never seen ya so ruthless" Aella said.

"I've never needed to be with you" I sighed, "And I'm fed up with these little brats already. Lets just kill them, grab your damn amulet, and go to bed. I will go after my target tomorrow" I said. Aella nodded.

Jude left Kaze's side and came at me, his hand glowing. I sighed and moved my arm in a liquid movement to encircle him with my vines. He was able to move away in time.

"I know you trick now" he said. I smirked, devilishly. I stomped the ground and a vine encircle my right ankle all the way up to my right arm. I was lifted into the air and the vine let go. I began shooting more vines up and jumped from one to the next.

"You think you have me figured out. Hn. You're far from it kid" I said, "Come back in a thousand years, maybe then you'll be ready". I jumped on one final vine and made it race towards him. He jumped upwards, like I predicted. I summoned one last vine to emerge. I skewered him from one orifice to the next. I rode a vine over and touched the vine coming out of his mouth. It was dry. I took my sword and cut off his head.

"That last one is yours, Aella. I'm taking a well deserved break" I said, sitting next to the door.


	19. Chapter 19: Raen's Anger

**We own nothing you are familiar with.**

* * *

Raen's POV

*earlier*

Unnerving.

That was the only thought that came to mind as I stood my ground.

I wasn't sure which of the women was behind me, her weapon to the back of my head, but I could tell this much.

One; she was **powerful**.

Two; she wasn't human, at all.

I was able to feel her coming, but my reaction time wasn't quick enough to move when she came at us.

So now I was just standing there, my body still, calm. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I slowly counted down the seconds.

_She was on to us the whole time_, I realized, _she knew we were tailing her_.

My zanpakuto was tight in my hand, but I didn't dare use it.

Raio was as stationary as me, probably feeling the power emanating from this…_creature_ grating against our reitsus.

Around us I could sense the other women watching, but they dared not approach.

That settled, I focused on the creature who had us at point blank range.

Quickly I went through a list of all known creatures I had ever dealt with or heard of, but nothing I could think of explained what she was.

I gave Raio a glance; she looked at me to do something.

My fingers moved slowly and subtly into a better position to strike at the strange creature, but before I made another move she suddenly shouted at us in English.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud...what the hell are you things?!"

Raio jumped, but I on the other hand felt a slight grin tug at the corner of my mouth. I fought to remain expressionless as she rattled off in different languages, repeating same thing over again.

I stole another glance at Raio, who looked more unnerved than me, before she finally stumbled onto our language.

"Uh…little…little creature…thingies…what are ya?"

It took more self control not to chuckle; not only did she have a funny accent, but she had no clue as to what we were. I could feel that Raio was enraged by it, proud little thing she was, but I was just amused.

After all, I had to deal with this kind of thing before… And the last time I was at point blank with a very irratable Exorcist.

I looked to Raio to see what she wanted me to do; she nodded in a way that said 'go ahead'.

I leaned back to glance at the woman-creature, seeing an interesting sight-

_Ah, now I know what she is!_ I realized, remembering a picture I had once seen from a former S.O.I.U (Seritei Occult Investigation Unit)'s mission; a cocky looking silver haired man donned in red. If I remembered right, he was a highly ranked demon, so highly ranked that he was listed as a potential threat to S.S (soul society).

This woman seemed of that breed; demon. She was in her…I think it was called '_Devil Mode'_, and practically glowing with raw power.

I deemed it a very good idea to answer her.

"Shinigami," I replied slowly.

The demon tilted her head, obviously not recognizing the word.

"Shini…what?"

Again Raio bristled indignantly; I made a mental note not to tease her too much, she seemed touchy.

"Shinigami… We are…Gods of Death or Death Gods," muttered Raio.

"Mmm what's your business here?" she lessened the pressure on her weapons, which I guessed to be guns-very like the demon recorded in that old report.

_She's a tad nosy, but then again, I'd be too, if someone was tailin' me…_

I let out a breath and pointed at the mansion looming over us; it was where the vampire was said to reside, aka our destination.

She seemed to think for a moment; "Ah, then be my guest. Actually, I insist that you go ahead." She said, a grin in her voice. I withheld a growl as she shoved Raio and I forwards with her guns.

I gave Raio a look that said, "_shall we?"_ and took off towards the mansion without looking back.

_Tch, just wait till after my mission_, I thought, highly ranked demon or not_, I don't like being shoved around like that._

The two of us leapt up onto the roof and slunk across it towards a balcony window.

I gritted my teeth at the sound of breaking glass, before we could hear voices shouting in English from below.

Well, it's now or never, I thought.

Just before we made to go inside, I gestured for Raio to wait.

She stared at me.

"Just hold on a minute," I replied, digging through a pocket, "You're gonna need this."

She stared at my hand as I dug through my pocket for the damned things.

"-Demon didn't give me a moment to even use these… damn, I should have used it earlier…" I continued to growl, my fingers moving over different items. "Ah, here we go." I pulled out two little green jell filled packets.

"Here, eat it." I said, tossing her one.

"But…what is it?" she stared at the green thing in her hand.

"It's a new little treat Kisuke made… It'll allow us to speak whatever language we need for a few hours. I was trying to save it for later, but I think it's a necessity now."

I popped the green packet in my mouth; Raio followed suit, even though the suspicious look never left her face.

We both doubled over and coughed as the liquid burnt our mouths and throats.

"Hell," I gasped, "I forgot how much they burn…"

Raio just stared at me, her face scrunched up from the stuff.

"Well, let's get goin'" I said, turning to the window.

"Yeah," she replied.

In unison Raio and I whipped out our zanpakuto and slashed the glass, before leaping through it.

A hiss came out of me as a few shards slashed at my arms, nothing to serious, but annoying all the same.

We landed lightly, glass crunching beneath us.

As soon as we had moved we found ourselves surrounded by Hellhounds.

Now these were creatures I had dealt with before.

Wordlessly Raio and I positioned ourselves back to back, my free hand pushing my hair back before popping on my I-pod and blasting some heavy rock from the headphones around my neck.

"Mm…this'll be a good warm up," I purred, lifting Kurosasori and grinning deviously.

And so the fight began.

*Present Time*

"Damn," I spat, wiping blood from my bleeding lip.

"Heh, already tired little girl?" teased a deliciously enticing voice.

I growled and flipped my hair back, a sarcastic grin on my face.

"Nah, just warming up," I replied, fully taking in his appearance.

Like all vamps, he was pretty damned attractive. Brown hair, mysterious eyes, young, and angelic looking. But his voice said otherwise. I could tell right off by the silky smooth tone he used that he was really a devil with an angels face and a serpents tongue.

A smirk spread across his face as he lifted his hand higher, crimson strings catching the light.

"Che-!" I slashed away at the strange doll creatures that came after me; it seemed he was controlling them like a puppet.

"You're pretty good for a mortal," he purred, pulling more dolls at me.

A grin flashed across my face as I caused a wave of crimson to splash at him from the destroyed dolls before I leapt at him, licking the blood off my still bleeding lips.

He thought he was going to be quick and use some more dolls as a shield, but as I used shun-po and flew right through it.

The vamp seemed surprised, his eyes somewhat wider than before.

I grinned as we landed heavily on the floor; I was sitting on his stomach, my zanpakuto against his neck.

"Who said I was a mortal?" I chuckled, letting my blade slice into his flesh a bit.

"Dietrich!" shouted a concerned voice. I glanced to see a female vampire-my target-watching us, a crimson garbed man behind her.

"Ah, shut yer mouth," I grumbled, "I'll be dealin' with ya in a moment,"

She didn't seem to like that much, but she didn't lunge at me-yet.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain rip through my thigh; I snarled and looked down to see string wrapped around it, slicing through my flesh like butter.

"You should not talk to Cecilia in such a way," he said calmly, pulling tighter.

"TEME!" I roared, slicing my blade across his neck before hacking the string-and my leg-to free myself.

I staggered to my feet and watched as he squirmed on the floor, coughing as blood filled his mouth.

To my surprise he was able to get to his feet, and he made to get away, his hands on the walls to steady himself.

In a quick motion I tore the hem of my haori and made a quick bandage around my leg, before hobbling after him.

"Get the hell back here, I'm not done with-!" I was shoved forwards, causing me to fall head over heels.

With a "whumph" sound I landed on my back. I bared my teeth and looked up to see Raio standing over me, her zanpakuto in shikai and blocking an attack from another vamp.

She turned and gave me a scathing look as she killed the vamp.

"What are you doing? Release your shikai already!" she shouted over the sounds of the yelling women in the background- seems they were having fun too.

I got to my feet, wincing as my thigh throbbed.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, "I just got distracted…damned vamp bastard ruined my headphones…"

She gave me an incredulous look and was about to comment, but I pointed behind her.

"Yell at me later, right now you've got a customer." I said.

She turned and blocked a blow from a sword wielding vamp; I grinned as she quickly over took it.

Hmm, she's not too bad, I thought, and she did just save my butt back there-

I put my thoughts on hold when more vamps came at me, too many for my sealed zanpakuto to stop.

"Gah, I didn't want to have to use this…" I lifted up my zanpakuto, "_**Sutoraiki Kurosasori**_!"

The lights overhead flickered as my shikai took shape, the blade glinting hungrily. (So you have an idea, you're looking at a red and black scythe with holes in the blade [to make it lighter] complete with a chain and blade at the bottom end)

I slashed through the vamps, using my spin attack, before leaping upwards to seek out our target, Cecilia Valentine.

She was sitting on a golden throne looking thing, the red guy still standing behind her. They both looked up to see me; the man lifted a gun and shot rapidly at me, his expression unchanged.

"Tch, like some teensy bullets are gonna hurt me," I growled, slashing Kurosasori at the air between me and the bullets.

A black tear appeared in mid air; the bullets flew into it and disappeared.

Even though he was surprised, he continued to shoot, now aiming around my _kage no kagami_.

I evaded them and went to strike at the female vamp with the tail end of my zanpakuto (which was a chain with a tear shaped blade on the end), but something suddenly grabbed hold of my uninjured leg and tore me downwards.

I hit the floor with a thud and sat there dazed, a blade under my chin.

"Oi, who said ya could go after her?" snapped a voice, "Back off, she's _mine_."

I looked up to see the demon woman-now in her humanoid form-standing over me, looking annoyed. A heavy looking sword was in her hand, its end at my throat.

"_Excuse me_?" I snapped, pushing her blade away and rolling backwards. I jumped to my feet and pointed Kurosasori at her, "Since when did you become queen? I don't take orders from demons, let alone those who get in my way."

Her companion, who I could see resting against a doorway scoffed.

I continued to stand my ground, even though my leg felt like giving out. I could hear Raio bringing her fight to a close, and I knew that when she saw who I had just picked a fight with, she'd _really_ have something to be pissed at me for.


	20. Chapter 20: Raio To The Rescue

**We own nothing you are familiar with.**

* * *

"_She doesn't have any emotions…"_

"_She's a demon I tell you...!"_

"_Look at her strength…"_

"_Wow… how did she become so beautiful…?"_

_Life has never been easy for me._

_My brother helps me get by, but barely…_

_I don't know what to do at times like these…_

_Barely even a day ago, I thought demons and vampires where only in books…_

_I thought that there was no such thing as magic or spells…_

_I thought that Hollows were the only monsters out there…_

_Ha, and they call me a demon…_

…

Raio spun on spot as another growl came from behind her. With a slash of her blade, the demon disappeared easily. With each slash of one, three more seem to have appeared. Becoming frustrated with this, the brunette took in slow deep breaths, and then let out a loud murmur, "_**Pour from the heavens, Zaisuki!**_"

Ice and frost seemed to swirl quite quickly around her as she became a blur of black and white while attacking. Each Hellhound, that she dubbed them to be since she did not know the real name of them (not knowing that that was their true name), seemed to have disappeared as her speed heightened more. Soon enough, the yelling of her partner interrupted Raio's thoughts of killing the last demon when it seemed Raen was in trouble…

…

Raio's POV

Sighing to myself at the failed attempt of hopefully NOT having any bloodshed between the two of us, I quickly shunpo-ed to block the attack that was coming to my partner. She was an idiot, I must say, for not already having her shikai out. After making sure my stance was strong and not faults in me giving out, I turned to the fourth seat and snarled mentally at her stubbornness.

"What are you DOING? Hurry up and release your shikai already!" _Idiot…_ I quickly turned to the… vampire in front of myself and pushed her away. These demons were really getting on my nerves. I only ignored the excuse given by Raen. Something about her headphones?

Looking at her like she was some idiot, it only took her to point at the vampire that was coming after me; I quickly blocked the snarling thing. _'Got a customer...' Ha! This girl really knows how to make a joke at this kind of times._

I ignored the fact that Raen had finally released her shikai and went back to the fight at hand. Taking the hilt of my zanpukuto and the chain that came from its end, I swung its end in a circle a few times before letting it slash through the vampire and turning to hack at the others coming my way. Sure, Hitsugaya-taichou and my own zanpukuto did have a bit of things in common, but there was one thing that was so totally different between the two… His shikai had a slushy-dragon while mine had only a few flurries. That's why he's a captain… and I'm a third seat.

Although it didn't take me long to actually have a bit of time to breath, my body soon went ridged as I watched Raen.

_Oh. No. She. Just. Didn't… You've got to be kidding me!_ Even after having her leg almost pulled off, she was still trying to get herself killed while fighting with a demon! _She did…_ I sighed and sheathed my zanpukuto, letting the chain wrap around my shoulder for whenever I would need it, and turned to watch to make sure she didn't get herself killed.

Letting myself lean against something, which I found to be a really old couch, I caught my breath and let the scene before me begin to unfold. Gods I felt really weak all of a sudden… I couldn't have possibly used up that much energy in that small fight… And I hadn't been cut too badly for a lot of blood to come out. So why was I so weak all of a sudden?

Gripping the side of the ancient couch as my knees began to give out on me, a soft whimper escaped my lips as black spots began to take over my vision. What the hell was going on with me?! It took all I had for me not to pass out then and there, but I was able to pull myself up and try to see if Raen was doing okay. If she was injured and I'm passed out, that could mean death for both of us. That being something really bad.

My grip on the cushion became weak and my body fell under some type of numbness spell. Looking over, I glared at the crimson eyes that were hiding in the shadows. I'd missed a vampire… Damn… And after that… darkness took over my senses.

End of POV

…

_They say no news means good news…_

_Well sometimes their wrong about that…_

_Sometimes the messenger bringing the bad news got killed or lost…_

_Ha, and why am I ranting on about this?_

_I have no idea._


	21. Chapter 21: Countdown

**We own nothing you are familiar with.**

* * *

**~ Cecilia's pov ~**

"Well" I muttered, "that's one down". Slowly my powers were coming back to me. One of the shinigami was knocked out cold on the couch.

I surveyed the scene with a frown. There were a good number of dead vampires, even if they were only Dietrich's lackeys. But three bodies kept my interest. It was sad really; I had really liked those three.

The demon girl, Aella, seemed to be having fun fighting the remaining shinigami. Her friend, Jolene, was watching calmly. Good. A plan was forming and I needed them to keep their focus elsewhere for this to work.

I stood slowly, silently letting Vincent know to keep me covered and made my way over to the panting Dietrich. His neck wound had already healed, but it had taken a lot out of him, as it was almost fatal.

"Dietrich" I whispered as I knelt to his level "You're a pure blood right?" He nodded with a smirk.

"Then you know what I need right?" I asked, grabbing his wrist lightly.

For my plan to work I was going to need power, and a lot of it. I had neither the time nor the specimen to get more human blood. But, if a vampire drinks from another, preferably a pureblood, then they receive immense amounts of power, not to mention that they don't suffer from the after effects. The only problem was that most pure bloods don't go for that kind of thing.

Dietrich yanked his arm out of my hold as he grinned mischievously "Oh Ceci, I've waited for this moment for so long" he mocked "Have you finally decided to join me for eternity?"

"Dietrich" I hissed warningly "We don't have the time, we can discus this more later"

"You want my blood? Then you're gonna have to take it the traditional way. Why should you have all the fun? Wouldn't want me to suffer would you?"

I sighed darkly "We're putting an end to this issue later" and dipped my head to where he was holding the collar of his shirt open invitingly. I opened my mouth, the fangs sliding down to their full length. I pressed the tips to the side of his neck, right over a particularly large vein. It pulsed quickly, an effect of Dietrich's heart racing in excitement.

_Vampires are known to drink from their own kind._

_But usually it's solely a pleasure thing._

_A way to vent many types of frustrations_

_Intimacy does not mean the same for us as it does for humans_

_We are purely physical creatures_

"No!" some one shouted just as my fangs slid in effortlessly, Dietrich's body shuddered as an unchecked sigh slipped past his lips. He tightened his grip on my body, clutching me close as my fingers dug into his shoulders

I sensed the two had stopped fighting on account of me. But they were a small matter. With each drag of the sweet, crimson liquid I could feel the fire in my veins.

"Cecilia…" Vincent stated, dragging me from my hazy thoughts. I pulled back, releasing the pure blood's neck. His eyes were glazed over as well, a smile fixed on his lips. I licked the wound softly, jump-starting the healing process of the two ragged holes that bleed sluggishly

Panting heavily I staggered to my feet, drawing my katanas. Eyes glowing brightly with fresh power I walked forward to face my opponents. Vincent stepped out of the way, knowing that this was my fight now and I would hate it if he intervened.

The shinigami was the first to charge me. She lunged with her scythe but I blocked with **Itami, Ketsueki** braced behind it to take the brute force of the attack. Taking a step back I disentangled myself from her and slamming both swords into her side sent her flying, causing a visible rift in the air. Hitting the opposite wall she let out a moan and fell out of the cracked indent.

Jolene remained leaning against the wall. I wondered what she was waiting for. Aella wasn't as patient. With a growl she was quick to bring up her massive swords and take the shinigami's place, rushing to confront me. But I knew better from last time. I kept dancing just out of her reach, because if we became locked in close combat it was very likely she would win.

With a frustrated snarl she whipped out a gun, taking pot shots at me. A stray bullet grazed my arm, but the gash healed quickly. I decided I very much liked pure blood.

She was impatient, which left room for mistakes. As soon as I saw the opening I lunged forward, piercing the junction between her hip and leg socket.

As she stumbled away from me I smirked sadistically, eyes glowing brighter as the stray glass shards and rubble around the demolished room started to tremble. Suddenly they rose and spun like a cyclone around me.

It was then that Jolene kicked off the wall the join her temporary ally. With a flick of her hands vines sprung up from between the floor cracks, traveling quickly to where I stood. But as soon as they neared singular glass splinters branched off to destroy the green weapons.

"What is she doing—?" Aella started to ask questioningly, but it was then that I threw out my arms. The sharp objects flew at the demon and her experiment rival. It seemed that they destroyed the on coming objects with ease but a few got past their defenses. Then a few became many until they were both thrown against the wall, pinned and unable to move.

They were struggling and scowling, Jolene forcing vine after vine to grow and attack me. But it was futile: I cut each one down with lightning speed.

"Ah, ah, ah" I coo-ed, using my new found power to slip into her mind, effectively blocking the part of her brain that controlled her plant powers "That simply will not do"

I walked up to her, holding **Ketsueki **sharply against her neck "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now. You did, after all, murder my friends," I muttered. She only glared and took a snap at my face. I jerked my face back in time to remain unscathed.

"None of that, I'm the only one who bites around here" and pushed my blade forward, nicking the skin easily. A single crimson drop oozed out from between the skin. With a finger I collected the warm bead, sticking it into my mouth, sucking onto it thoughtfully.

Pulling the blade back I turned to shinigami as she struggled to stand. I strode forward and grabbed the front of her black robe, slamming her back against the broken wall

"You're from the Soul Society, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?!" she spat

"How is he these days?"

"Who?" she asked, a little more than slightly confused.

"No one, never mind" I muttered, dropping her back to the ground. Walking back to my throne-like chair I shot a look to the other shinigami, the one lying forgotten on the couch we'd meant to throw out decades ago. She was stirring, definitely conscious but still suffering from aftershock. It seems I overdid it a little.

Dropping into my chair heavily I rested my head on my right hand, which sat propped on the armrest, looking very much the part of a troubled monarch.

"Now, I would like the four of you to tell me why you are here and trying to kill my acquaintances and I" I commanded. They were silent as they glared with hate filled gazes.

Vincent came to lean against the back of my chair. Dietrich still sat against the pillar that formed the railing of our stairs. He watched me handle the situation with amusement. I certainly had changed since he'd last seen me.

"No? Fine then, be difficult. I'll give you to the count of five before I start breaking bones."

Still silence.

"One"

More silence

"Hmm, they must think it was an empty threat my dear Vincent" I said conversationally to my brother.

"They must not know you very well then" came the calm reply. Jolene twitched at his voice as I continued.

"Two"

"Three…"

"…Four…"


	22. Chapter 22: Phone with A Lovely Ringtone

**We own nothing you are familair with.**

* * *

Aella's POV:

_Oh hell this ain't good._

"One."

_Uncle always told me not to get distracted during missions. Guess this counts as a distraction, huh?_

"Two."

_This'll...hurt, I'm guessin'. _

"Three...."

_Pops'll never let me live this down....or Nero, for that matter. Mum might..._

"....Four...."

_Think happy thoughts, Aella. We've had broken bones before. 'Course in this situation I probably won't get the chance to reset them before I heal....._

"Fi--"

_"What is love, baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more.....baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more...."_

"....--ve.....?"

_"What is love, baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more...."_

"What the hell is that?" Ceci looked between the four of us, more than slightly irritated at this interruption.

".....Um, _'What is Love'_ by Haddaway." I responded, my tone that of admonishing a belligerent child. Jolene snorted softly beside me.

A small chunk of glass flew towards my head, embedding itself snuggly into my forehead. "I know that! I'm asking what is it doing playing right now?"

"_What is love..."_

"Ugh, that's my ringtone. Can I answer it?" I grimaced at the increasing volume.

"...."

"_**What is love, baby don't hurt me..."**_

"Look vamp...its only gonna get louder until she answers it. So, please, for the sake of all our ears, let her get that!" Jolene suddenly shouted, making the rest of us jump slightly.

"_**What is love..."**_

"For God's sake you can answer it!!" Ceci responded, clamping her hands over her delicate ears.

Grateful, I jerked one arm roughly free, searching my person for my cell phone. Only one more loud '_What_' resounded before I flipped the phone open. "Yeah?" I held the phone against one shoulder, turning my attention towards the vampires in front of me. "Sorry, this'll be a minute..."

"Must be her dad..." Jolene rolled her eyes, popping her neck from her captive position.

"Uhuh...no, I'm alright....Yes...yes....n-no...no--yes...no you don't....yes I did....no he don't....don't bother him....yes he's mad at me, I took his bike....I always take his weapons....then he shouldn't have had it where I could see it....that's not my fault.....oh fine, put him on..." I mouthed another sorry towards Ceci before returning to my phone. "Pipe down! Sheesh....oh it was screamin' _'take me I'm yours!_'....n-no-ye-it-....oh hell don't leave the keys in it then! No wait, _do_ leave the keys in it....H-hey...now that's not very nice....d-don't plot against me!....please....yes....yes....I'm sorry....love ya too, Nero....yeah put him back on....I'm _fiiine_...no you don't need to send her....yes she's here....hang on...."

I turned to Jolene but even before I could open my mouth she was speaking. "Don't want to. Tell him I said hello, though."

Nodding, I returned to the device at hand. "No, she's busy. Sends her regards though.....yes to Mum as well.....no not to Nero, he freaks her out.....oh hey, if you're going to Hell, tell Uncle I said hi an' I miss him an' Aunty.....we need to have a bbq again sometime...yeah that last one was fun.....okay well I gotta go....my target's gettin' impatient...yeah..._yes._..love-love....b-bye!" I flipped the phone shut with a sigh before returning it to my pocket. "Sorry bout that...where were we?"

"You were going to answer some questions..." Ceci was standing annoyed in front of us, arms crossed and an anger mark on her brow.

"Ah yes...."

"Idiot!" Jolene screamed into my right ear, making little stars dance across my eyes from the sheer intensity of it.

"What?!" I screamed back once I could see properly again.

".....why didn't you ask your dad about the amulet?"

".....uh.......why didn't you remind me to ask about it? If I remember correctly, you turned down the offer to talk with him."

"That's because your dad never shuts up!"

"Yeah tell me a-...bout....it...." Something outside the mansion caught my attention, tickling the edges of my demonic senses.

"Do you two mind? I'm--" Ceci all but snarled out. I cut her off, however, with a quick shut up. "Wha-? Don't tell me to shut up!"

"_Shut up_!" I hissed at her, freeing the rest of my body since her attention wasn't solely on holding us down any more. Ignoring everything around me, I stalked to a nearby window, straining my ears to reach farther outside. I activated my _Trigger_ mode to enhance my senses, seeing as how my regular ones weren't doing a very good job. The second I did, I was so very glad I had done so.

"Oh fu---!! _Rebellion_!!" I shrieked, willing the giant sword to swiftly come to hand.

I barely had hold of the handle before I was swinging the massive thing down, slicing the air. Only seconds later, the others realized that the air wasn't the only thing I had cut. Two pieces of a once deadly rocket slid to a haltering stop just at Ceci's feet.

"That's....not good..." Jolene muttered just loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Yeah, that damn thing nearly gave me a heart attack!!" I shouted, leaning back against the wall for support.

"Not that, you idiot! Since this one didn't explode, whoever's out there will probably send another!"

"Oh yeeeaaaahhh....." I looked out the window again, scanning the area.

The sound of guns firing to life suddenly rang out, the barrage of bullets coming only seconds later. Everyone that could dropped to the ground, but even so we still got hit by a few lucky bullets. Me being the closest to the window meant I got hit the most. As the last of the barrage came to a popping stop, everyone got to their feet but me. A burning sensation started to spread like wildfire throughout my entire body. Sitting up with a cry of pain, I glanced down at my blood covered body. I placed my hands on top the largest of the wounds, confusion written all over my face as the gash remained. I looked up at Jolene for an explanation, wanting her to tell me why I was still hurt. Her horrified expression was _not_ something I wanted to see.

"What's the problem? Has she never been shot before?" Ceci asked, dusting her self off and turning to Jolene.

"She has, several times, actually, but that's not really the problem..." Jolene started shaking, forcing herself free and taking a precautionary glance outside.

"Then, what is?" The shinigami women had freed themselves as well, using a green colored powered to heal their wounds. Our four-way internal battle had come to a temporary halt.

"Aella....is a demon, a very strong one at that. You, at least," she turned to Ceci, "should be aware of that."

"Yes, but...?" Ceci pressed, intrigued as much as the shinigami were.

"For someone to actually be able to wound her for any length of time...."

"Another demon?" I barely recalled that this was the shinigami woman that had answered my questions earlier.

_I don't....like this...._ My vision was getting black splotches to it and the pain just kept spreading.

"Ha, if we're lucky its only another demon." Jolene took a glance down at me, before turning back towards the others. "Well, what ever is out there is _not_ human....and it seems to want us all dead."


	23. Chapter 23: FREAKS

**We own nothing you are familair with.**

* * *

I leaned down and brought Aella into my lap.A very serious look appeared on my face.

"Aella, we are going to have to remove the bullets.I don't know how well you will be able to heal if we don't"I said, "But with the amount of wounds you have, we may have to resort to human methods of healing".

"Whadda ya mean?"she asked, a slight perplexed look on her face, "Like the sewing shit?".I nodded."Ah hell no"she said.

"It's only if your wounds refuse to heal"I looked up, "Half sexed up vamp, get the bullets out of , Vincent, shinigamis, and I will go find the person that did , do not attempt to come after us until you are something happens, I will send that you are better, follow my must know it by now".

I picked Aella up and carried her over the vampire by the stairs."If she dies, then so do you"I said, laying her down.

"Dietrich will take care of what makes you so sure that someone wants us dead?"Ceci asked.I scoffed.

"Have you seen us, hun?We're a bunch of freaks!A demon, two vampires, two shinigamis, and two renegade to mention there is a bounty on your head, and Aella' guess is that my target, a vampire by the name of Alucard, may have something to do with may have heard that someone was after him and is seeking to kill them before they kill him"I said.

"That would make sense for wanting you dead...But what about us?I don't know of any Alucard"Aella breathed.

"I if he wants you dead, you'll be dead"Dietrich said.I looked at him and raised an eyebrow."He is prehaps one of the strongest vampires to is atrue vampire"he said.

"Heh...if you spell his name backwards it spells ha"Aella said, laughing.I loss didn't usually make her 's breathing stopped and I looked at was glaring at Dietrich.

"Dietrich...did you tell him?"she shook his head quickly."Then who?"

"I don't know.I really don't"

Ceci growled eyes widened.

"If Alucard really is after you, we can do nothing to help , I don't believe he would be the one after because he would have come in and killed you, himself"she said.

"Well Iguess thats supposed to be a relief, but oddly enough, I don't feel any better"I said, "Now should we go after whatever it is that wants us dead?".


	24. Chapter 24: The Plan for Now

**We own nothing that you are familiar with.**

* * *

_Oww_… I thought, as I stood against the wall.

"One…" The female vamp, my target, had thrown me against the wall, and was now counting down before she started breaking our bones. "Our" as in the rest of us attackers.

_Broken bones are nothing_, I thought, clenching my jaw as I felt my ribs throb. The damn vamp probably had cracked a few of em.

"Two…"

_What the hell did she mean, "how is __**he**__ these days?"_

"Three…"

_And she knew of Seireitei, which was strange and didn't make sense._

"Four,"

I was getting ready to leap up and attack her, regardless of my injuries. Kurosasori was hot in my hands, ready for some good bloodshed.

_Plus she went and made her little vamps mess up my headphones….I'm pissed!_

I glanced at where Raio lay slumped against the old couch; she didn't look like she was hurt too badly, but she wasn't getting up right away.

"Five-"

"_what is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more…_"

"Eh?" I muttered aloud, tilting my head at the familiar song. The others were all looking around; I picked up one of my crushed headphones; the music wasn't coming from it.

_Then where_?

"What the hell is that?" snapped the vamp, looking at each of us scathingly.

The song continued to go on, and I could tell by the sound it was…a ringtone?

"Um…'what is love' by Haddaway," said the demon woman.

In a flash the vamp threw a chunk of glass at her; "I know that!" she shrieked, "I'm asking why it's playing right now!"

A slight grin tugged at my lips; this was mildly entertaining, enough so that I paused from planning how to go after the vamp without the red guy shooting at me.

"Ugh, it's my ringtone. Can I answer it?"

It was getting steadily louder and louder; louder than I thought a ringtone would go.

"Look vamp," shouted the demon's friend suddenly, "It's only going to get louder until she answers it. So please, for the sake of all our ears, let her get that!"

"Yes, please…" I growled, my hands sliding up to my ears.

"For god's sake, you can answer it!" shouted the vamp, her hands over her ears as well.

The demon nodded and whipped out her ear-drum-killing cell phone.

"What?" she asked to the caller.

The next part was confusing as hell; it seemed the demon woman was in trouble with someone. Something about stealing a bike, and weapons or something…

I all but sweatdropped as she continued in the strange (and somewhat hilarious conversation), before she tried offering the phone to her friend who gave her an incredulous look.

She said her goodbyes and then sighed. "Sorry 'bout that…where were we?"

The vampire looked like she was going to either slap her forehead or attack the demon.

"You were going to answer some questions…" she snarled, trying to keep in control.

If I thought I had been lost in the conversation before, it only got worse as the demon and her friend started arguing about an amulet. The vamp jumped in, and while they were busy, I was tempted to run over to Raio to check to see how she was doing; she seemed to be conscious, enough so that she had a WTF face like me.

Suddenly I felt something in the air change; I glanced over to see the demon standing on edge, her eyes flashing around like she sensed something.

She went to the window, letting her trigger form out; I could feel something definitely different in the air, ominous. My fingers tightened on Kuro as I watched the demon.

"Oh Fu--!! _Rebellion_!" She screamed, a huge sword pretty much materializing in her hand. The next few seconds were blurs as she swung downwards, hitting more than air.

"What the hell?!" I gasped, seeing a…missile?! It skidded to a stop in front of the vamp's feet, cut evenly down the middle and still smoking. The edges of where it had been cut were cherry red from the sword slicing it.

"That's…not good…"muttered the demon's friend as she stared down at it.

"Yeah, that damn thing nearly gave me a heart attack!" cried the demon as she leaned against the wall out of breath.

"Not that you idiot! Since this one didn't explode, whoever's out there will probably send another one!"

"Oh yeah…" the demon went to the window, peering out.

My eyes went wide as I felt a pulse of strong reitsu, much stronger than mine, slam against my senses.

A millisecond later the air was full of flying bullets, each tearing through the walls like tissue paper.

"Shi-!!!" I snarled, sliding across the floor to Raio and standing in front of her. I spun Kurosasori rapidly like a propeller, deflecting most of the bullets. The ones that got through my defense tore through my skin, a few hitting Raio as well.

When the torrent of bullets stopped, I fell onto one knee, coughing up a little blood. One of the bullets had hit my stomach, and I could feel another lodged in my shoulder.

"You all right?" I gasped, turning to Raio. She was sitting bolt upright, her eyes wide with surprise.

"You…why did you…?" she muttered.

I grinned, "You're my partner, ne? Plus I owed ya one for earlier." She tilted her head, obviously surprised. I could tell that she was recovering from her injuries, seeing how she looked totally aware now.

Gritting my teeth, I staggered to my feet and invoked a healing hado for my more serious wounds, such as my ribs (one of which was definitely broken, I felt it break when I had slid across the floor). The wounds that were nothing more than scratches I left alone, they'd heal of their own accord later.

Once I was done, I glanced at the women, noticing how it had suddenly gotten quiet.

The demon was on the floor, bleeding from multiple wounds. Her friend was next to her, crouched down. Her expression was horrified.

_Huh? What's going on?_

"What's the problem, has she never been shot before?" asked the vamp, obviously as confused as me.

"No, she has, several times," replied the friend, "but that's not the problem,"

"Then what is?" I asked, stopping near the demon. She was losing blood fast, and I could tell by her eyes that she was confused as all hell.

"Aella…is a demon, and a very strong one at that," said the demon woman's friend. "You, at least should know that."

"Yes, but…?" replied the vamp.

"For someone to actually be able to wound her for any length of time…"

"Another demon?" I suggested, tilting my head. It was similar to how strong reitsu tended to mess with healing wounds.

"Ha," laughed the demon's friend (whose name I still didn't remember), "if we're lucky, it's only another demon." She looked down at her friend, "Well, whatever is out there, it not human…and it seems to want us all dead."

I raised an eyebrow, so Raio and I were being included in this?

My hand went to my forehead; _what the hell did I just get us sucked up into? My orders didn't mention having to deal with this magnitude of a problem…dammit._

Thinking about orders made me suddenly remember names. I had heard the demon's name already, Aella; but I had forgotten what her friends name was.

_Jolene something, isn't it? Yeah…think so._

I knew the vamp's name too, seeing as she was my target, but I just called her vamp out of habit.

My attention span snapped back in as Jolene said, "Ceci, Vincent, shinigami and I will go find the person that did this. Aella, do not attempt to come after us until you are healed. If something happens, I will send someone. When that you are better, follow my scent. You must know it by now".

I tilted my head, _where does she go off acting like Raio and I are going to follow her orders? Puh-lease_.

I watched as she easily lifted up Aella and carried her over to that damned vampire I had been fighting earlier.

"If she dies, then so do you."

"Dietrich will take care of her. Now what makes you so sure that someone wants us dead?"Ceci asked.

Jolene scoffed, "Have you seen us, hun? We're a bunch of freaks! A demon, two vampires, two shinigami, and two renegade experiments. Not to mention there is a bounty on your head, and Aella's. My guess is that my target, a vampire by the name of Alucard, may have something to do with this. He may have heard that someone was after him and is seeking to kill them before they kill him."

My jaw tensed when she looped shinigami into the freaks category. I could only imaging how Raio felt, seeing how proud she was.

"That would make sense for wanting you dead...But what about us? I don't know of any Alucard." That was Aella answering; her voice was strained, pain ridden.

_That name…it rings a bell…just where have I heard it before?_

"I do. And if he wants you dead, you'll be dead," said the vampire, Dietrich. "He is perhaps one of the strongest vampires to date. He is a true vampire,"

I zoned out of the conversation again as I racked my mind for the familiarity associated with the name…It was familiar, and yet, not.

I had come across vampires before, hell, a whole school full of em, but I'd never heard of a "true vampire" before. And what did that make Ceci? A half vampire? Chopped liver? Who knows.

I turned to listen in again, and it was at the right moment, for Jolene had just opened her mouth.

"Well I guess that's supposed to be a relief, but oddly enough, I don't feel any better" she said, "Now should we go after whatever it is that wants us dead?"

"If you'll be so kind as to let me interject," I called out, resting my weight on my Kurosasori, "I'd suggest we not split up. If there is someone after all of us, then we'd be making it too easy for them to pick us off."

Splitting up made things too easy for an enemy, it was better to stay in a group.

"Also…leaving the building might be dangerous, seeing as this "enemy" of ours seems to carry quite an arsenal… I wouldn't put it past it to lay some sort of trap."

The others were staring at me. I scratched the back of my head, "That being said, we need to fix this demon of ours up, and then fortify this place for attack." Turn to Ceci. "Now then, ya got any weapons we can use?"

She turned to Dietrich expectantly.

"There are some guns, ammo, a few keepsakes from old battles…not much." He smiled, "My house isn't an armory."

I frowned. "Well…what about something to block off these windows with?" I gestured to the large windows, all of which had lost their glass in the gun barrage. I turned back to stare at him Ceci, "You guys are vamps, ne? You might not turn to ash if you went for an afternoon stroll, but I know ya don't like sunlight. So how do you keep it out?"

"There are some metal blinds that I use on occasion," he replied, "But they won't stop bullets nor missiles for that matter."

I shrugged, "It's better than nothing, and plus, this attacker of ours won't be able to see what we're doing as easily, right?"

"Hmm, that's true," muttered Ceci thoughtfully, "But if it is Alucard, they won't stop him, at all."

"Even so, I have to agree with her," said Jolene as she went to the windows and quickly pulled down said blinds.

I let out a growl and crouched down beside Aella. She was definitely out of it now, and she was still bleeding.

"We have to do something about her first," said Jolene next to me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin in surprise at how close she was to me; I hadn't felt her move.

"Well, I could try some hado on the more serious ones…but I'm not that skilled…" I titled my head back to stare at Raio. She was standing nearby, looking worn out, but better. "Oi Raio, can ya give me a hand here?" I called.

"Alright…" she said, coming to join us. Raio crouched down beside me, her eyes cold.

"You're pretty good at healing hado, right? Cuz I don't think I can help her alone here…" I said, gesturing at the wounds.

"_But why?" _she whispered quietly_, "Why are we helping them when we're enemies? We're not really gaining anything by it."_

I shrugged, she had a point. I mean, we could just back off and let them do whatever while we high tailed it out of there, but then I'd lose my target, and the idea just seemed…wrong.

Without saying anything, I invoked the hado and began trying to seal up the wounds.

Raio let out a sigh and began to help. I couldn't help but envy the fact that she was better at hado then me, seeing how the wounds healed up pretty fast for her.

I scowled as I started to get tired, my arms beginning to ache. Even with us combined, we were only able to get about half the wounds to close.

Even so, it seemed enough for Aella to snap out of her blood-loss-daze. She stared at me.

I grinned slightly, "I'm helping you out, but don't get me wrong, I still want to kick your butt for grabbing my ankle like you did; it just wasn't nice."

I pulled back and stared at Cecilia. "And you… I want answers on who "_**he**_" is from Seritei… And secondly," my voice fell into a snarl. "You owe me new headphones!"

Raio slapped her forehead.


	25. Chapter 25: True Demons

**We own nothing that you are familiar with.**

* * *

_**To Be a**_ True_**Demon**__…_

_**Is to**__ have felt like an Angel…_

_But __**fear**__ed the __**peace and happiness**__with it…_

_So __**turning **__**into**__ a sadistic Demon helps block that fear…_

_Although the peace will soon be disrupted by __**violence and death**__…_

_And __**that**__ happiness will __**came tumbling down**__ with sorrow taking its place__**…**_

_Why must __**Fate**__ be a malicious, sick joke, making everyone breathe their last breath?_

_**Is**__ it because _He_ entered our lives __**eternal**__ly__**,**__ and brought the pain?_

_Or __**is**__ it because… I fell in love __**with **_**Him,** _**and**__ gave in?_

_Will I ever feel __**like**__ an Angel again…?_

_Or shall I forever be __**a**__Demon…_

_A_ **True**_** Demon…**_

…

**Raio's POV**

It seemed as if I was floating on nothingness as darkness erupted in my mind. So many thoughts swirling around me like bees, so many memories wanting to haunt me yet again… Why must fate do this to me; I've already been through so much within my few years of even being a soul reaper, and many other things before then. My parent's death, entering the academy, being put into the 12th Squad right under my brother… _meeting __**Him.**_

Oh yes, fate must really **love** making my life wretched…

…

I could hear voices… some angered and some annoyed… Something that sounded like a threat rang through my still numb mind. I could hear, but it sounded more like I was under water, and I couldn't move anything. _Damn that vampire…_ That one was going to pay once I got my freakin' hands on him… or was it a 'her'?

Mentally, a groan echoed back and forth over the walls in my mind… Was that a song I heard?! Probably a phone… but who would possibly have "What is Love?" as their ringtone?! Yes, I know some bits of America songs… I've done my homework.

…

It seemed a conversation about a stolen bike, weapons, and other somethings down that alley were what I heard when my mind finally feel back into consciousness. Of course my body was a bit sore from the cuts and bruises, but I still couldn't move much. Sitting up was barely even something that could be counted as 'easy'. Even though, my expression was still one of confusion, anger (by who Raen had been fighting before I passed out,) and annoyance. Damn that song could get annoying easily…

Groaning, finally being able to be heard, but barely, I pulled my still half-numb arm up to my head and leaned back onto the cushion. Wow, my head was really pounding now… Turning my gaze to the three demons, and my partner, I watched the scene between them all begin to unfold. What's this about an amulet?

"Would someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?" Even though I felt like I shouted it, my voice was barely even a whisper. With all that's going on, I can't believe that I'm still alive. First, I'm told to go to London, England; I've barely even been out of the Western Japan region! Second, I'm told that my partner's target is a vampire; yes the kind that suck your blood and can't go out in _now_ I'm stuck in a mansion barely conscience with two demons, some-number vampires, and my shinigami partner. Oh yeah, I'm _so_ getting paid extra for this.

It seemed that the tense air between everyone seemed to change to something unfamiliar to myself. Of course there really wasn't much for me to do when a certain demon, which I have yet to learn the name of, sudden, changed and pulled out what would make Kurosaki's sword seem like a little plastic toy. When the sound of metal hitting the ground rang through the large room, it only made my headache worse.

Although it seemed like the world had suddenly been pushed into fast forward, the scene before me went by so slowly. First, there were bullets whizzing through the air like nothing could stop them. Second, Raen seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere blocking said bullets. Third, some bullets were actually able to get past the spinning sword and embedded themselves in the couch, that I had currently be laying on… myself… and Raen.

"You alright?" What the hell?! She just saved my life, getting hit with bullets in the process, and was bleeding quite profusely, and was asking if _**I**_ was okay?!

"You_… how the hell_… why did you…?" Of course I was still in shock from being shot at, and actually getting hit since I was a Death God and it was quite hard for mortal things to hit us.

Raen only grinned at me. "We're partners, ne? Plus I owed ya one from earlier." Well, at least we were even now.

"_Are you alright, Raio-sama?"_

_Yes, I'm fine Zai. Just a put overwhelmed, that's all._

My focus on my eyes seemed to blur a bit, probably from whatever that stupid vamp did to me, and then it seemed to come back clearer, only in time to see a small glow and a wince from my partner. It seemed something had broken. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried myself to get back on my feet, only to have that plan come crashing down. Losing balance quickly, my legs feeling like rubber, I plopped back down with a painful huff.

It only took me a few moments before I was able to get feeling back into most of my limbs, letting me move around a bit more freely. Turning my head to glance around to find two demons, two… maybe three vampires, Raen and myself in quite a large room. A still smoking missile sitting in the middle of it…why the hell was there a missile, split in two might I add, sitting in the middle of the floor?!

…and now I'm wishing I didn't ask.

Holding my aching head with one hand, I placed the other free hand on my waist to hopefully have Zaisuki safely there… And it seems my luck just keeps getting better and better. With widened blue-gray eyes, I looked around franticly hoping to find my gray-sheathed friend. With a sigh, I grabbed the long sword from the ground beside the old couch and strapped it back to my obi tightly.

Of course I wasn't one to really be listening to conversations, so I just blocked this one out like all the rest. Trying to stand yet again, and it coming with a good conclusion, I gripped the cushion to get the rest of my balance back, and then stretched the rest of my stiff muscles. Taking in the large throne-like room, I couldn't help but think it seemed some bit familiar… With a slight shudder racking through my spine, I turned away and stood a few feet behind Raen as she spoke. I wasn't one to speak a lot, and when it came to demon, I kept my mouth shut.

"Have you seen us, hun? We're a bunch of freaks! A demon, two vampires, two shinigami, and two renegade experiments…." After that I just blocked out what the damn demon said. How dare she call us, shinigami, the gods of death, the ones that put up with this annoying Hollows, be called 'freaks'! I maybe a pompous when it comes to my pride, but still! She better watch her tongue more or it may just be lost with a slice of…

"If you'll be so kind as to let me interject," glancing to Raen as she put in her two cents, I couldn't help but agree with _not_ splitting up. I wasn't one to be the first to die. It seems I had blacked out for a moment, because I only caught a bit of what Raen last said. …Something about weapons?

Watching as Raen finished her conversation about a battle plan and the plan of hopefully getting out of this mission alive, I gaze at the motions my partner takes as she crouches down beside the unconscious demon. I tilt my head as she calls me over. "Oi Raio, can ya give me a hand here?"

Not a look crossed over my features as I nodded with a whisper of an answer before let the disbelief flow through my veins. She wanted me to help the _**enemy**_?! Either this little third seat had hit her head a bit too hard, or she had just lost all of her sanity from fighting demons WAY too long.

"But why?" I asked in a soft whisper, hopefully only she heard it since it was so low, and I was close enough. "Why are we helping them when we're enemies? We're not really gaining anything by it." The only answer I got was a shrug. A _shrug!_ Was this girl asking for a death wish?!

I helped nonetheless with healing the demon. Being on the 12th squad meant you _**had**_ to know your way around healing hado. Then, also being in the 2nd, it meant you had to know how to stop someone with your bare hands when in the Maggots' Nest (I had been there many times with the former 3rd seat), so I had to know ways to confine someone without my sword. Again, this going back to hado.

Letting out a small sigh, I couldn't help but smirk at Raen as she spoke to the demon we had been healing. I _seriously_ need to learn their names. AS the black-and-blue haired 4th seat stood from her position beside the still dazed (a bit that is) demon, I gave her a confused look.

"And you… I want answers on who "_**He**_" is from Seireitei… And secondly," oh what could this secondary thing be? Of course, I was curious on what Raen was talking about in the first place. A snarl placed the passive emotion on her face, and I couldn't help but do a hand-forehead slap at her words. "You owe me new headphones!"

It seems you can't get in-between a girl and her music.

…

_So many words can describe one thing._

_But only one thing can describe how much you can describe that thing._

_Common Sense is an essence in life._

_No Common Sense, no long life. _


	26. Chapter 26: The Truth about 'He'

**We own nothing you are familiar with.**

* * *

I sighed in frustration, rubbing my throbbing temples.

"Well, since I've been barricaded in my own home…you are welcome to stay here as long as you promise not to kill me or any others that reside here"

"Sounds like a party!" Aella exclaimed with a cheesy grin. I wondered if demons could be diagnosed for being bi-polar.

"How many more are there here?" Raio asked.

"Eh…? Dietrich?" I looked over as the pureblood in question stood, brushing of his pants

"Well, there are a only handful of vampires left as of now" he scowled at our four 'guests' "and then we have a hundred or so humans around here…somewhere" he seemed at a lose for where that 'somewhere' was.

"Humans? You keep…humans here?" Raen looked rather surprised

"What did you expect of the leeches?" Jolene muttered with contempt as I merely nodded.

"Uh...what a mess" I moaned, falling into my chair

"Ya know, there's something I don't get" Aella said as she eyed me thoughtfully.

"You have way too much energy for some one who almost died" I huffed under my breath but waved my hand at her to let her continue.

"How old are you?"

"What kind of question is that?!" I yelled, whipping my head up to glare at her.

"Come on, it's part of my question"

"Well, I don't see you getting to any of my questions"

"Oh yeah, hmm, we'll get to that later, promise"

"Sit down you spaz" Jolene ordered as she pushed the demon down into an arm chair, and turned to me as she explained "She gets all hyper when she loses too much blood, kind of a creepy side effect if you ask me"

"Ceci goes into psycho bitch mode when she gets too much blood" Dietrich offered happily as he came up to wrap his arms around me.

"Oh thank you so much" I muttered dryly and pushed him away.

"Yes, we witnessed that. Didn't we, Aella?" Jolene answered equally as wry.

"Back to the main point! Your age!" the demon spoke up.

"Around 430, if it pleases you" I spat

"Wow! You are old!"

"Hey!"

"Mind your manners, Ell" Jolene said none to convincingly, not trying what so ever to hide her smirk.

"You don't look a day over 22" Aella shrugged, as if that made up for everything.

"19! Thank you very much" I crossed my arms and turned the other way stubbornly.

"Are you and that goth poster boy actually siblings?"

"Vincent" said goth look a like grumbled

"Yes" I answered, not understanding where this was going.

Aella stood, much to Jolene's annoyance, and started pacing. The shinigami girls seemed as interested as I was to figure out what was going through the demon's head. They would get their turn for questions whether I liked it or not, and that was the question I was most afraid of.

"How are you two really related? I mean…you're over 400…and he's an experiment."

"Weeelllll…"

"Shut it Dietrich!" I slapped my hand over his mouth and turned back to Aella "Do I really have to explain this to you?"

"Might as well" Jolene grumbled, setting into a more comfortable position "If you don't tell her she'll be twitching about it for weeks—"

"OW! Dietrich!" I yanked my hand back as he grinned mischievously, licking the red stains on his teeth. I grumbled incoherently and applied pressure to the two, tiny holes in my palm.

"Alright" I sighed, "It was the year 1570 or so—"

"You were born that long ago?!" Aella's eyes shone like a child's.

"No interruptions" Vincent ordered

" _No interruptions_ he says" Aella mocked in a ridiculously deep voice.

"Anyways…" I started again "Vincent and I lived here, in London. Dietrich wanted him for his grand vampire army or something. So my dear, stupid brother—"

"I was thinking of you!" Vincent exclaimed suddenly.

"That's what you keep telling me. Anyways, so he made this deal with Dietrich. If he allowed Dietrich to turn him into a vampire and work for him then I was to be kept here, in Dietrich's mansion and kept safe. Sound like a good plan, right?"

"….Yes?" Raio answered a little uncertain, she knew a trick question when she heard one.

"Wrong!"

All eyebrows in the room went up.

" I left the mansion and was immediately kidnapped, rather ironic if you ask me. Some random psycho pureblood, don't know who he is to this day. I only remember he had black hair and these crazy ass eyes. So he changed me and I some how woke up in Japan. Crazy huh?"

"There's something wrong with you your story. If what you say is true, then Vincent should be a vampire now. But I know for a fact that he is, in fact, an experiment like me" Jolene glared at me.

"Oh, right, skip a few hundred years and Vincent joined the turks. Hojo got his filthy hands on him and preformed his stupid experiments. Which totally messed with his genes and rid him of most of the vampiric effects. Simple as that." I shrugged.

"Japan?" Raen asked, still stuck on my previous comments "How did that happen?"

"Eh, I don't know the mechanics of it really. But that's kind of a whole 'nother story." I muttered, desperately not wanting to talk about that particular trip.

"Whoa…" Aella mumbled, holding her head as she lowed herself carefully into the sofa next to her experiment companion, "I feel really dizzy"

"Well, you should. You just lost an alarming amount of blood and proceeded to talk the vamp's ear off."

"Wonderful" the demon commented to herself.

"I will remind you that I have a name and it's Cecilia, not vamp!" I spat venomously.

"Yes, yes, but do you really think any of your assassins are going to use it?" Jolene asked incredulously. I merely huffed angrily. It was then that the two shinigami came and perched on the edge of the couch in front of me.

"We have questions too," Raio stated, "Since it seems we'll be here for a while".

"Yes, of course. I must answer everyone's questions, while I myself get no answers what so ever. Perfect deal if you ask me" I murmured, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"How do you know of Seritei" she asked firmly, not caring at all about my little rant. It seemed I would not be able to wiggle my way out of this one.

I leveled my gaze on her "I've met some other soul reapers before"

"Which one's?". Jeez, she sure was persistent

"Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi Zaraki" I listed off quickly with out a second thought.

The four looked at me in surprise as I shrugged "Yes, it may have been a handful of decades ago, but we leeches have good memories"

Raen practically had a seizure as she seemed to piece something together in her mind "You're the one Zaraki-taichou always rants about!?!"

I cocked my head in confusion "I don't think I quite understand"

"It's because of you I've had to endure EXTRA training and spar LATE into the night." She seethed maliciously, and Vincent took a step closer to me, suspicious of her possibly violent tone "Zaraki-taichou always brings up this vampire he met in the human world, whom he deems perfect! How gorgeous and powerful she was. Don't even get him started on her flawless fighting technique and rare abilities!"

"He's…talking about…me?" I questioned, not sure I was hearing this right.

"Oh god, he never shuts up!!" she scowled, "And it's because of those few times you two battle whores met that my life is now a living hell!"

"Calm down Raen" Raio said evenly "Now vamp, I too am curious about this _**he**_ you met from Seireitei. Assuming of course that you haven't already mentioned him."

"You just won't let anything go will you?" I asked, miffed at the fact I was being verbally backed into a corner. They simply stared at me and I sighed.

"Do you know a man named Hisagi?"

"Shuhei?! What about him?"

"He was the first shinigami I met. He was also the first person I was in contact with after I was…turned."

"You mean that time you magically woke up in Japan?" Raen asked as if she still didn't quite believe that part of my story. But I couldn't blame her really.

"Precisely" I nodded

"So how, exactly, are you connected to Shuhei?" Raio asked this time.

"Did he ever tell you where he got those scars over his right eye from?"

"From a hollow" they stated confidently.

"That's a lie" I said, "I gave him those scars"

"No way!" Raio suddenly burst out, "Shuhei wouldn't lie like that"

"Yes, I'm a little surprised he lied about that as well. Although I only knew him for a day" I mused aloud.

"I want to know the story behind this encounter" Raen commanded.

"What am I? Mother Goose?" I snarled, already upset that my voice was growing raw from the extensive talking I was forced into this evening.

"You cannot simply order Ceci around like your little slave" Dietrich growled, coming to stand next to the equally offended Vincent.

I waved a hand dismissively "Settle down. If that's what the soul suckers want, then I don't see any harm. It's not like we're leaving any time soon anyways."

"Hey!!" the two protested.

"You know you hate telling that story." Vincent muttered under his breath so only I could hear.

"Yes, well, they would pestered me forever if I didn't cave"

The shinigami leaned forward to listen, and even Aella and Jolene seemed interested in my tale as I began:

_I woke up in the dark: an unfamiliar street underneath me, an unfamiliar sky above. Every sound made me cringe, as they seemed to be amplified. Even dripping water seemed like booming drums._

_It was when I tried to stand did I become aware of the dry ache burning in my throat. It felt like a thirst that would never be quenched._

_But I was distracted from these new developments as my heightened senses picked up a powerful presence not too far away._

_Before I could even register what I should do my legs took off, the wind rushing past me faster then I remembered. The closer I got the less I had to think and the more I was over come by raw instinct._

_The large creature before me swung around as I neared. It was at least four stories high and bore a white mask much like a jack-o-lantern would._

_I didn't know what I needed to quench my insatiable thirst, but somehow I knew it had what I unconsciously craved. As it sized me up I sprinted for it._

_A sudden "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" came from somewhere to my right, but I paid it no mind. I was getting what I came for._

_The creature took a swing at me once I was close enough, but I simply sprung into the air, using its' large arm to rebound onto its' neck. It swung up again to swat me off, but I jumped out of the way just in time. Its' claws tore into its' own flesh._

_I shouldn't have known what to do in a situation like this, but my body seemed to have a mind of its' own and I was overcome with a natural instinct that I'm sure I shouldn't possess._

_Giving a scream of protest it swung around to dislodge me from its' back. I skidded on the asphalt a few yards before easily leaping to my feet, surprisingly unharmed._

_A large paw came down to smash the pavement where I was. Jumping onto the appendage I automatically sunk my recently elongated fangs into its' flesh. An automatic gesture I was unfamiliar with._

_With in minutes I was sitting stunned in a puddle of the creature's blood, covered in red, as the remaining body pieces disappeared into thin air. I brought a dark, red hand up to my face for inspection_

_Is this what I had wanted? Was this the thing I had craved so badly that my mind went hazy with desire? I wasn't sure anymore, everything was so confusing all of the sudden. Like what was I doing here? Why did I feel so different?_

_Unconsciously a finger floated up to my lips before it disappeared inside. My eyes lit up at the foreign, but satisfying taste. I licked one hand clean and was about to do so with the other when a hand grabbed my wrist, preventing me from doing so._

_A whine slipped out of my throat as I struggled against the stranger._

"_Let me go" I rasped_

"_No, you can see hollows. I want to know what you are," he said and I finally looked up at him with glowing crimson orbs. His blue-ish hair shone under the street lamp, eyes dark. I thrashed around again, but he held fast._

_Pulling me to my feet he asked, "Who are you and why can you see hollows? I sense the wrong kind of spiritual pressure from you, you shouldn't have been able to see it"_

"_Cecilia" I finally muttered, "And I don't know, I didn't even know what that thing was."_

"_You look lost" he stated unexpectedly. I merely shrugged, solely obsessed with the red hand being held out of my reach._

"_I'm Shuhei Hisagi, by the way," he said as he took a step forward, pulling me with him. In that one single step the scenery around us changed from that of a park to a darkened apartment._

_It was completely empty, save the cot in the corner._

"_What…?"_

"_Don't dwell on it, I don't have the authority to explain it to you even if I wanted to."_

_It was then that the ache in my throat made itself known once again and I fell to my knees, suddenly so very weak._

_He knelt before me, my chin locked in his grip, as he looked my face over thoughtfully._

"_You're what they call a 'vampire', aren't you?" he asked, "Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to kill a hollow with your bare hands"._

_I simply shook my head miserably, signaling that I had no idea._

"_Hmm, well if my knowledge is correct and that is what you are, then you will die soon with out nourishment."_

_I gave a soundless shudder at the word._

"_I guess I can't let you die, now can I?" and sighed "What have I gotten myself into this time?" and pulled the black kimono open at his neck. The pale skin looked so enticing in the moonlight. I whimpered, fingers digging into the floor violently._

"_Well, come on then, we haven't got all night. Better hurry up before I change my mind" he grumbled._

"_I don't…understand" I muttered_

"_You're a vampire. Vampires need blood to survive. I have blood and it's also my duty while in the human world not to let anything other than hollows die." he explained slowly "Understand now?"_

_I nodded hesitantly and crawled closer to him to bring my lips up to his neck. I could sense the blood rushing in his veins and shivered in uncontained anticipation. He twitched as I sunk my fangs in, but I could tell I didn't get it quite right. Nothing really came out. I slid them out and tried a different spot. This one proved more fruitful and I sucked hard, the red liquid coming too easily._

_He was panting, in pain I imagine, but I didn't notice. It seemed all too soon when he gently tried to push me away. I clung to him, convinced I wasn't finished quite yet. He was sweet and I wanted all of it._

_He tried to push me away more forcefully and with out thinking I growled, a hand whipped up to smack him into submission. He hissed loudly and I pulled back, suddenly coming to my senses. Scrambling backwards I whimpered in regret at the injury I had inflicted._

_Three parallel gashes ran down the right side of his face. Cautiously I edged nearer, leaning up to gently lick the blood from the wounds. I had no idea why I was doing something like this. Had I been thinking clearer then I probably would have reacted differently, but for now this seemed the most natural and apologetic thing to do._

_It was too dark to see his blush, but I could sense the change in blood flow. He stood suddenly and left the room, leaving me to sit alone and remorseful._

_Abruptly there was a shadow in the window, blocking the silver moonlight. I swung around to face the intruder fearfully. But this 'Hisagi' had risked his life to save me, so I would do the same._

_But my low growl was immediately cut short as I recognized the cloaked figure_

"…_Vincent"_

_He didn't say anything, only shook his head sadly at my cherry stained state and wrapped his tattered cloak around me._

_By the time Hisagi came back…I was gone._

The room was ear shatteringly silent as my tale came to an end.

"You violated Shuhei!!" Raen cried shrilly.

"More importantly" Raio cut in "you were close to killing him"

I stood abruptly, fury leaking into my tone "You think I don't know that?! Do you not think that I berate myself almost everyday for what I did to him?!?"

I turned sharply and headed for the large stairs. As I walked one of my hands flew out and a sofa a few yards away was thrown into the air and smashed violently against the opposite wall. A gravely growl made its' way out of my throat as I disappeared up the stairs, anything breakable on my way there shattered viciously.

The silence stretched on for a few minutes uncomfortably before Aella broke it

"Talk about mood swings"

She was instantly raised into the air and tossed at my feet, forced to stay kneeling, as I stood at the bottom of the stairs, a few strangely shaped objects in my hands.

"You are a guest here. It would do you well to remember that" I hissed and turned to Raen and threw one of the objects to her.

"Hey…? Are these…SkullCandy head phones?!" she asked excitedly, jumping from foot to foot.

"Yes" I said flatly "you mentioned yours getting broken and Dietrich owing you new ones. I hope those suffice."

"Of course they suffice!!"

"Well, for those of you who eat, I've taken the liberty of having a meal prepared in the dinning room. So if you'll follow me—"

The others trailed after me with uncertainty. I took a seat at the head of the table, setting the other object in my arms down, revealing it to be a rather large bowl filled with all sorts of hard candies. I popped a cherry flavored one in my mouth before motioning for the wary looking 'supernaturals' to take seats wherever they pleased. If nothing else, you can't say we leeches aren't polite.

"Now, down to business—Vincent!" I barked suddenly, turning around to face the equally immortal "You are not my servant, you are my brother, flesh and blood. There is no rational reason why you should be standing behind my chair."

He stared at me evenly and finally relented to take a seat at my right hand.

"Much better, now, my answers. Oh and Aella? I'd like my necklace back too." and held out my hand expectantly. She merely snarled quietly and tightened her grip around the dark red sphere dangling down by her top.

"I thought you'd say as much. Radu, my dinner if you please?" the servant in question bowed before vanishing to collect my meal.

The four girls stopped picking at their plates in horror as the doors were thrown open by a small child. His blonde locks bounced, brown eyes shining as he happily ran into my waiting arms and scramble up into my lap. I shot the demon a smug smirk as I nuzzled my face into his neck causing him to giggle unsuspectingly.

"Why should only you get to eat?" I asked with mock innocence. The Sparda girl glared, along with the other three. "After all, you can't blame me for what I am"

My elongated fangs tickled the skin at the junction between his shoulder and neck.

"Your call" I whispered.


	27. Chapter 27: Finally Got It

**We own nothing you are familiar with.**

* * *

I held very still, watching Ceci intently. So far, the innocent smell of the human child's blood hadn't permeated the air, but for how much longer it would remain so I couldn't tell. My body was twitching slightly in anticipation, my instincts ready to kick in and launch me forward the moment she hurt the little one. As much as I hated humans, I'd always had a soft spot for their children. Their oblivious innocence captivated me. My body became tense the longer I watched until I finally had to close my eyes. Jaw clenched so tight I was surprised none of my teeth broke, my arms mechanically reached up towards my necklace. But just before I could fully lift the amulet from my neck, a rather random thought occurred to me. Why are we hiding? My hands paused as my face twisted into confusion.

I felt the multiple pairs of eyes on me as my hands drifted back down. My eyes flitted open slowly, the once pale blue burning a bright liquid gold. No longer my father's eyes, no longer the eyes of the Dark Knight. It was my mother's eyes that stared out at those gathered around me. The change was enough that Ceci backed off her meal slightly, curiosity tainting her delicate features. But I was no longer paying attention to her. My burning gaze focused itself out the door, through the wall and farther beyond towards the window. The movement outside had caught my mother's attention, the situation more serious than any of us had once dreamt. I rose with sudden grace, my movements no longer containing only power. I ignored everyone as I stalked outside, my attention solely upon those that had us entrapped within the vampire's lair.

The others slowly followed suit, intrigued about my strange behavior; the food all but forgotten behind them. Even the young boy came with us. I spared a quick glance back at him, my smoldering gaze halting the child in mid step. His little hand slipped from Ceci's as she continued her way after me. Satisfied, I kept walking. Jolene took two quick steps, now at my side. She was confused, I could tell. She'd met my mother before--she knew her eyes--but she'd never seen me with them. I held a hand up to forestall any questions, needing full use of my brain to keep my mother solely inside my head. Who knew what that woman would do if she had free range of my entire body. I suppressed a shudder.

All too soon we were at the solitary door separating us from our unknown enemies. My hand reached out, resting upon the door handle. Another hand was suddenly over mine, preventing me from twisting it open. My eyes trailed up, following along the length of fabric up to the half hidden eyes. For all my expression never changed, he spoke as if answering a question he'd found on my face.

"Wait, young one. We do not know what lies upon the other side." His voice was soft, smooth. That was the most I'd heard him speak thus far.

I turned my eyes away from Vincent, glancing at the faces of the others; Jolene, Ceci, and Dietrich wore the same expression as Vincent while the shinigami Raen and Raio were unreadable. A small part of my brain wondered idly how I knew their names when they haven't mentioned them, then another part told me that if I knew their names now when I didn't before it must mean that my mother had met them some time before. Interesting. But then my mind was wheeling back to the topic at hand as my gaze returned to Vincent.

"Idiot, what do you think I'm doing then?" I hissed, my tone just above a whisper.

I returned my attention to the door, knowing that if push comes to shove I could probably overpower the vampire clamped onto my hand. However, just before I could even twitch my arm, someone yanked back on my cloak. I growled lowly in annoyance, turning slowly back to glare darkly at Jolene.

"Hey, just because your mum's curious, doesn't mean she can put the rest of us in danger. Sneak out or something. Seriously."

I sighed, closing my eyes in frustration. Silently counting to ten, I released my hold on the knob. Turning fully towards Jolene, I gave her an irritated smile.

"Happy now?" I muttered through clenched teeth.

"A little bit." She let go of my cloak, crossing her arms.

Turning away from her, I glanced out the window beside the giant door. With a short huff--a sure sign of defeat--I spun around to head back towards the cooling food. However the moment I heard Jolene sigh in relief that I'd given up, I turned back around to neatly jump out through the oversized window. I could almost hear Jolene roll her eyes at my antics. Grinning, I stood up, lightly brushing the broken glass from my person. Discreetly, I glanced at my surroundings. Having not immediately been assaulted my bullets made me rather edgy. Of course not having been attacked was a good thing in itself, but still. In a situation such as ours I would have rather taken the bullets. The abrupt nothingness I faced was nerve-wracking.

It was completely silent and still both inside the house and out around it as I took a few cautionary steps forward. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was moving. I walked a good twenty feet from the house, peering intently through the thick fog that had enshrouded us. The lack of anything made me pause, making me reassess the situation. My mother suddenly abandoned me, which put me on edge even more. Quietly I backed towards the house, my pale blue eyes dancing back and forth. However after only taking a few steps I ran into something. Jumping from surprise, I spun around, wildly aiming _Ebony_ at whatever I'd run in to. The shinigami women ducked off to the side to avoid any injuries I might cause. It had been them that I'd hit. I released the trigger of my gun before I could pull it back. I didn't want to hear the deafening thunder of my gun in such silence.

Holstering _Ebony_ I sighed quietly before turning to the two women. "Get back inside. There's something.....off about this out here."

I motioned them ahead of me, giving the area behind us one last glance. They, too, gave the area a look over before turning around. They didn't say anything, just thankfully headed back towards the house. I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I instinctively felt that something was out there, but I couldn't sense anything. Maybe the others would have an idea. But just as I was turning fully towards the house as well, a very slight movement caught my attention. The slight hesitation of trying to figure out what it was, was enough to cost me my reaction. Raen, the shinigami closest to me, sensed it coming. But like me, she was a second too late in realizing the danger it posed. I watched on, unable to move or make a sound, as her face contorted into a variety of emotions. From a distance I could hear the others calling out to us, yelling ridiculous things like for us to make a run for it.

I merely stood there as I watched Raen struggle with the thing that had her trapped. When Raio rushed over to help her companion, I spared a glance down at my hands laying peacefully across my stomach. I was suddenly rather glad it was dark out. It would make it harder for the others to see. I flinched as a black five-pointed star appeared on the back of my hand. A very high pitched 'No!' snapped my head back up, my eyes warily focusing on the spot Raen had been. Considering Raio was running in the opposite direction of the house I could only assume that Raen had been taken behind enemy lines. However, before she could get very far, Ceci was there holding her back. But I couldn't hear what the vampire was saying to her, for Jolene was suddenly right in front of me, yelling.

"Idiot! Why are you just standing there?! Temporary as they may be, they're still our _companions_! Why didn't you even do anything?" She kept on ranting, eyes constantly darting over towards Raio and Ceci, more occasionally to where Raen had disappeared to.

I was glad for the distractions. It meant that she wasn't paying much attention to me at the moment. With a half smile on my face, I freed one arm from across my stomach, reaching up to lift the amulet off my neck. Jolene's voice slowly died off as she watched more intently to what I was doing. I gave her a ghost of a smile as I lay the necklace in her hands. Her eyes snapped down upon feeling something warm and sticky along with the lukewarm metal. I mumbled out one small 'sorry' before I was sent hurtling back behind enemy lines with Raen, a splotch of bright blood the only thing marking where I'd once been.


	28. Chapter 28: Gone

**We own nothing you are familiar with.**

* * *

**Jolene**

I stood there, my mouth open and my eyes wide with small tears. Aella was gone. She had been taken.

I looked at the necklace she had placed in my hand and held it tightly. I sprinted over to Ceci and the remaining shinigami, Raio. I summoned my vines and threw us back into the safety of the mansion.

I landed on the table and watched as Raio was thrown on the floor and Ceci into a wall. I stood and dusted myself off. I jumped off the table and walked towards Ceci.

"I'm sorry about your friend" I said as I walked past Raio. She didn't move, just sat there with disbelief in her eyes. I kneeled down next to Ceci. "I'm sorry for throwing you. I panicked" I said, handing her the necklace. Her eyes went wide and she stared at me. "Now, tell me what we're up against. You must have some idea what the dangers are in this city" I said, calmly. She shook her head.

"If I knew, I would tell you. I can swear to you that. I honestly have no idea who this is" she said. I held my head in my hands, trying to hush my urge to cry. "Why are you so upset over Aella? When I first met you I got the impression that you hated each other, but now that I look back...it seems much deeper than that."

I frowned and looked at her ruefully. "I have known Aella for a very long time. I met her in middle school. Funny, right? A demon ina human school. She was trying to hook me up with one of her other friends and in the process she became my best friend. Then something happened. We started fighting. All the time, but never quite killing the other. I think part of it was because I had went and gotten something done. I wanted to be just like her. I went to a man named Hojo. He was a scientist. He altered people. Like Vincent."

_**Flashback**_

_It was raining outside. I pulled the coat around me harder. I knocked on the door. _This is the right thing to do_, I told myself._

_The door opened and there he stood. Hojo. He didn't look his age. He looked around his mid thirties._

_"You must be the girl I talked to earlier. The one that wants to be different" he said. I nodded and followed him inside._

_He led me deeper into the house, into his lab. I saw a man in a tube. He was beautiful. He wore a tattered and torn crimson cloak and black leather. His black hair flowed around him like spiderwebs in the wind._

_"I see you have taken an interest in one of my other experiments. He still has some kinksto be worked out" he said. The man's body began to twitch and shudder violently, then the man's angelic face was gone and replaced with a monster's. I screamed._

_"I'm leaving. I no longer have an interest in becoming a monster" I said, turning to run away._

_"Oh no. You can't leave" Hojo said. I heard what sounded like metal doors slamming shut. I was sealed down here. I turned and saw Hojo pointing a gun at my forehead. He cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. Atleast I got to die quickly..._

_**End Flashback**_

"Obviously, I'm not dead. When I awoke, I was in a tube, much like Vincent's. I was wrapped in white clothing that I had never seen before in my life. I some how managed to break out of the tube and escape the mansion. But I realized that I began having blackouts. There are days at a time where I have no idea what may have happened" I said, "I finally went to Aella. She took one look at me and sneered. Thats when the fighting began."

"You knew me before Cloud introduced us?" Vincent asked. I nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that was you" I said, "And now you understand why I wanted to get my revenge on Hojo as well." He nodded."ButI guess as long as he's dead, then I have nothing to mad about."

"Okay. Enough story time. Whether or not you guys are going after Raen and Aella, I am" Raio said, a fierce look in her eyes. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm with you...but perhaps some planning is in order" I said.


	29. Chapter 29: Through Raen's Eyes

**We own nothing you are familiar with.**

* * *

**Raen's POV**:

_I remembered that funny sensation of being ripped into another place against my will, the way the air and feel of everything shifted and became alien…_

_Blackness and swirling white, mixed with a buzzing silence that tore at my ears…_

_Then the world came rushing back at full blast, disorientating and overwhelming._

_I remembered laying there on the ground for a long time, before three strangers entered my field of vision. They looked almost exactly alike; silver hair, green-blue eyes, all garbed in black leather…_

_I had no idea what these three were, but warning bells set off in my stomach when the lead one stared down at me with those greedy, devious eyes… eyes just like-_

_They took me away, prodding, asking me things that I didn't understand, things that I didn't know._

_Who the hell was this "Mother" person they kept asking me about?_

_I was confused, lost. The lead guy had given up on questioning me, and had left me in some strange little room. It was cold and empty, until-_

_Until he walked in. He was the tough looking one, but he hadn't said anything since I had gotten there. I watched as he walked up to me and put a plate of food down on the floor._

"_Eat," he said._

_I had tilted my head at him. His appearance was rough, but his eyes were different. And not at all like the leader's or the other one. No, his eyes were softer, but cautious. I couldn't feel malice from him, more of a child-like innocence…_

_There was something about him… I felt a strangely protective of him; probably because of those eyes of his…_

_Eyes that were locked on me as I stared up at him._

_I smiled._

"Loz…" I groaned, sitting up. Now why did that memory come springing back so suddenly? It had been years now, many years since I had seen any of those remnant guys. And that had been one of my first missions…

"Damn…" I groaned as rubbed at my eyes and yawned; my body was tired, heavy...pain was beginning to seep in.

"AH!" I cried suddenly, jumping to my feet. The suddenly force made my side feel like it was being torn open; I screamed and staggered backwards, feeling blood pooling around my bare feet. AH kuso!

My hands slapped onto it and stemmed the bleeding as I stared off into the dark, my memory of earlier flooding back at full force.

`The demon woman, Aella and myself on edge outside the vampire's mansion…the rushing feeling of an attack, followed by something grabbing hold of me…Raio screaming my name as I was wrenched into the mist…and then blackness…

"What in the hell was all that?!" I cried suddenly, my voice echoing back at me. Blood ran down my fingers as I pressed them against my side; I realized that when I had been torn away from Raio, the damned thing had taken a chunk of me with it.

Come on now…stop bleeding and heal up… I thought, green hado light illuminating the dim area around me. I felt my skin pulling together over the wound and sealing itself up; it was itchy, but successful.

"So…where in the hell am I?" I asked, looking up.

"The hell if I know," replied a familiar female voice. I flinched slightly.

"Ehh? Demon-uh-Aella-san? You got dragged here too?" I called out, my eyes searching but not spotting her. I couldn't see a thing; this place we were in, whatever it was, was pitch black.

"Yeah," she growled, slight pain in her voice.

"You alright?" I asked, rubbing at my eyes to see if they'd adjust. They didn't.

"I'm fine," she replied, "That thing took a piece of me, but I'm already healed."

"Damn, I need some light," I growled, cracking my knuckles. "Uh… Shokkaho!" Red flame shot out from my fingers and slammed against something, before bouncing off and going…haywire?!

"Agh!" I cried, ducking as my own hado came whizzing past my head. I twisted around and caught it, letting it hiss in my hand. I stood upright, wincing at the acrid smell of burnt hair.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" shouted Aella; I turned to see her somewhat slumped against the wall, a few strands of her shiny silver-white hair smoking. "At least warn me if you're gonna do that!"

"Eheheh, sorry…" I replied, looking around. As I got a bearing of what was around me I let out a whistle and dropped my hand slightly.

"Jeez, just what is this place?" I asked. It looked like we had been dropped into a box. There were white walls, a while floor, and a white ceiling. I kicked at the wall nearest to me, before jumping back and letting out a painful howl, my foot throbbing.

"Agh! It's friggin Seiki-Seiki stone!" I hopped in a circle, holding my foot.

"Seiki-Seiki?" called out Aella, "And just what's that?"

"A special kind of stone that rejects reitsu…which explains why my Shokkaho nearly gave us a new hairstyle…" I growled painfully, turning to her. "Which means I can't use my shinigami powers to break out of this place…"

"That's not a problem," said Aella, standing up. "I can break us out." As she stood, she winced and fell back against the wall, her eyebrows contracting in a mixture of pain and confusion. My eyes flashed over her, taking in how she clutched at her arm, before I spotted the black star on her hand.

Kuso! I thought, clearing the distance between us. There was no doubt at what the marking was, and as I was now closer, I saw more of them.

"You've been hit with akuma poison," I commented, reaching out to take her arm. Aella didn't move.

"I'm fine. I'm a quick healer…but why don't you have a reaction to it?" her eyes moved over me as if to search for an akuma star.

"Akuma poison only works on corporeal bodies. Shinigami are basically like ghosts, so it wouldn't have an effect." I rubbed the back of my head thoughtfully, "With the exception of gigai of course…"

I remembered my little "run-in" with the Exorcists; during my mission, I had obtained a gigai, and used it, only to have it get infected and explode into dust. It had been alarming for both me and that cute white haired boy with the funny scar on his face, but when the dust cleared, I was just standing there in my normal form…

But now was not the time to go down memory lane. I tilted my head at Aella, reading her expression.

"You may be a strong demon, but your composition is still compatible with the poison…" I poked her arm lightly; she winced. "You're lucky though…any normal life forms that come in contact with it turn to ash within seconds."

"Yeah, yeah, that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to bust us the hell out of here," she growled, standing up. She reached for something behind her, before looking around wildly.

"The hell?! Where is Rebellion?!"

It took me a moment to realize she meant that huge sword of hers; yes…that's right…she had it on her when I was standing next to her…and then-

"AGH!" I yelled suddenly, my hand slapping to my thigh, "Kuro's gone too!" I ran from one end of the room to the other, looking around. Aella was doing the same, a cry coming from her as she realized her guns were gone too.

I ground to a halt, kicking the wall in anger. "They took our weapons, dammit!" I reached up to push my hair out of my face; my hands froze. "My…head…phones…" My eye twitched, before- "I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!!!!" I roared, "GODDAMIT I HAD JUST GOTTEN A NEW PAIR! AND SKULLCANDY ONES TO BOOT! AGGGHHHH!"

Fire was in my veins; I was pissed. I turned my red-tinged gaze on the demon woman.

"This is…your fault!" I snapped, running at her. She stared at me in surprise, before her expression darkened as well.

"What?! You're pinning this on me?!" she hissed, her aura suddenly fearsome. But I didn't care.

"Yes!" I shrieked, "You're the one who went and just had to go outside!"

"No one said you had to follow me!"

"We're not supposed to spit up!" I retorted, somewhere in the back of my mind noting the sound of a mechanism moving.

"Says who!?" she snarled, stepping towards me.

"Me!" I snapped, rising to my full height-which was a few inches shorter than her. That somewhere in my mind also noted that air had suddenly whooshed into the room, but I was too wrapped up in my argument to pay attention.

"And just who the hell are you?!" she yelled, "I have no friggin reason to listen to you in the first place, so stop bossin' me around!"

"Ahem…" interrupted a voice.

"I'm not bossing anyone around!" I snapped, "I'm just trying to stay alive! And furthermore, you should at least be grateful! I could have let you bleed to death!"

"I didn't ask for your damned help so shut up will ya?! You're givin' me a headache!"

"_Excuse me_-"

"I'll give you more than a headache!" I shrieked, "You're pissing me off-!"

"LADIES!" yelled a voice.

"Shut up!" Aella and I both roared in unison, before our eyes widened.

I wheeled around to see a figure standing in a doorway which had just appeared out of the far wall. I could tell by the shoulders and voice that the person was a guy, but it was too dark to make out his face.

As if reading my mind a light suddenly flickered on, blinding me for a moment. When my vision cleared my jaw dropped in shock.

"Y-you?!" I shrieked, pointing at him. "T-Tyki?!"

The Portuguese Noah smiled slightly as he leaned against the doorway.

"Yo, Raen…s'been a while, hasn't it?" he laughed softly.

My mouth was too busy opening and shutting in pure confusion to answer him. W-what is he doing here?! Tyki?!

"Who the hell are you?" called out Aella as she took a step forward, her eyes narrowing. Somehow she could still sound threatening, despite being weaponless and wounded.

Tyki bowed his head politely. "Tyki Mikk. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sparda." His eyes flickered from me to Aella, before landing on her arm. "Ah… looks like you need some fixing up…" He took a step backwards. "I'll be back in a few minutes, don't go wandering off, okay?" he chuckled, the wall falling shut in front of him.

"Wait dammit!" I cried, reaching out, finally free of my surprise. But it was too late; the wall had sealed itself shut. I let out a cry of frustration, before sitting down on the floor. "What the hell are you doing here, Tyki?" I muttered, pulling my knees to my chest.

"I take it you know that guy?"Asked Aella, sitting down as well. I glanced up at her.

"Yeah… he used to be a sort of friend of mine…" I replied. Seeing as we would have to wait a while, I went ahead and told her what I knew of him and how I had met him.

"_EH? How the hell did you beat me?!" I shouted, throwing my cards at him. "You must have cheated!"_

"_Ahahahaha, I never cheat. Stop throwing my cards around though Raen, it's a brand new deck…I'd like to keep it that way."_

"_Fine," I grumbled, sitting back down. The train gave a lurch to the left, nearly pulling me off the seat. He smiled, shuffling the deck._

"_Want to go another round?" he asked, a devious look in his eyes._

"_Nah, I wanna take a nap," I replied, "It's been a long trip after all."_

"_Oh?" he replied, putting down the deck._

I hadn't known just yet that he was a Noah, or that he was basically the "bad" guy (or so Lavi had called him). It wasn't until the train was attacked that I began to suspect anything about the strange Portuguese minor.

_The train screeched as something struck a compartment somewhere in the middle; the force sent me rolling onto the floor._

"_The hell?!" I gasped, untangling myself from Tyki's legs (I had fallen on him and we ended up in a tangled mess). "You okay?" I asked, turning to him. There was a strange expression on his face which he quickly tried to hide._

"_Yeah, what was that?" he asked._

_I got to my feet, my senses prickling as I felt something almost like a hollow nearby._

"_I don't know, but I'm going to find out-"_

_Screaming filled the train as I opened the door._

"_Wait-" called out Tyki, as he grabbed my arm. I glanced back and smiled at my poker partner, before dropping my Gigai and pulling away._

"_What the-?!" Is my gigai stuck? I glanced back to see Tyki still latched onto me, his eyes wide. My eyes went wide too. My gigai was on the floor, and Tyki was holding onto my arm…my arm in my shinigami form._

"_Oh crap…" I muttered, before breaking free of his grip._

"_What…are you?" he asked, his voice surprisingly calm. "Are you an Exorcist?"_

"_A what?" I asked. "And how the hell did you-" An explosion rocked the train, causing him to let go of my arm. I shot away towards the explosion, drawing my zanpakuto._

_I burst through a smoking, roofless compartment, where three strange creatures hovered on the outside. They looked somewhat like hollows, but they were different. And they were looking at me._

_I started to invoke shikai, but a sword suddenly swung out at me; I blocked it with Kurosasori and jumped back, finding myself face to face with a dark haired guy with a furious expression…._

"So that's basically what happened, more or less. The Exorcists found me and explained that Tyki was a Noah, and I never saw him again…until today." I said, finishing my little story.

"I see," replied Aella, her chin resting on her palm. The akuma markings had spread to her neck. I could see in her eyes that it was painful, but she didn't say anything.

_She's made of some strong stuff, I thought, but if Tyki doesn't return soon, she might be in some real trouble…_

"Ah speak of the devil…_literally_," I muttered, as the door opened and Tyki walked in.


	30. Chapter 30: Greetings from Aella

**We own nothing you are familair with.**

* * *

I sat in silence for a few minutes processing what Raen had just told me. I scanned my brain, searching for the term '_Noah_'. Nothing was clicking so I then looked for '_akuma_'. A very small conversation with my Uncle came to mind. I had come across the term while prowling through his vast library and asked him what they were.

_"Nasty, annoying, unnatural creatures." He had glanced over at me, temporarily foregoing his ulterior objective. _

_"Unnatural...? And that means what?" I had asked._

_"They are creations, a machine of sorts. They are relatively weak in a sense, but rather strong in force--which is often. They can level up, so kill them quick. Now try this shade of blue...its much better than that red...."_

I shook my head, trying to rid the rest of that memory from my mind. Uncle had always tried making me into a girlie girl. Every time I went to go visit him in Hell I ended up wearing a dress. And while Uncle's collection of Victorian-styled dresses for me were very beautiful in a sense, they were always blue. He constantly made a point to say how much better that color looked on me than my more favorite red; especially when Pops was around. Mum told me to just appease them both and wear purple. Auntie was particularly fond of the color neon green....

Sighing, I carefully stood back up. Even though it hurt, I needed to move. Gritting my teeth to stop the small gasp of pain, I pulled both arms above my head, stretching. I could feel Raen's eyes on me as I moved. A quick glance at her told me she knew I was in pain, but thankfully she said nothing about it. I walked over to where I remembered the door to be, giving it a few experimental pushes. When nothing happened, I lightly kicked at it. It did nothing but stare blankly back at me, giving me the sense that it was mocking me. Growling, I took a few steps away before running and high-kicking it with more force. Our box shuddered, the lights flickering.

"...Let's...not do that again." Raen commented, glancing all around the box like I was.

"Yeah...knowin' my luck we're pro'lly on a ledge or somethin'...." I turned around to face her, sighing loudly.

"That, and the door opens to the inside....not out. Kicking it from this side is kinda stupid."

"....."

We both sweat-dropped--her for my stupidity, me for making a fool of myself--before sighing in unison. I walked back over to her side, humming a rather tuneless song. Somewhere along the lines, it ended up as _Sweet Dreams_. And then I was singing it. Loudly. Off-key and missing a few of the words here and there. Soon I started dancing awkwardly to it. But then that hurt so I stopped shortly after starting.

Somehow _Sweet Dreams_ morphed into _Cotton-Eyed Joe_. And then _I Don't Care_. That last song was a personal favorite so I sung it well, and even Raen (who'd been giving me the oddest of looks) joined in. We made a nice duet. By the time we'd finished the whole song, that Tyki fellow came back. Holding a large needle. Looking meaningfully at me. With a rather evil look in his eyes. A sinister chuckle escaped out his mouth. I ducked behind Raen for help.

"Hell no! I'm not gettin' stuck with that thing!!" It was rather hard to hide behind someone that was smaller than myself. I managed though.

"It'll only take a second. You'll hardly feel a thing..." Tyki tried to persuade me, easing his way forward.

I rolled my eyes. "Suuuure....that's what they all say....Eh, you stay....no, stay! Eek, don't help!!!"

Raen grabbed hold of me, keeping me still while Tyki managed to stick the needle in my arm. I made a point to flinch violently as contact was made, even though admittedly afterwards the pain began to recede. I waited a few minutes until there was no more hurting before flexing my limbs. Very, very minimal amounts of pain. Feeling better, I gave Tyki a very pleasant smile while reaching up to put a strangle-hold on him. Still grinning, I pinned him against the wall, skillfully removing the needle from his hands. Raen looked rather alarmed at my sudden attack.

"Oi, oi...what are you doing?" She tugged lightly on one arm. Or at least it felt lightly. Who knows, she could have been meaning to make me release my grip. I would definitely have to study up on shinigami when I got back home. They were a very intriguing species...

I looked at her in annoyance. "I'm workin'...ya mind?" I turned back to Mr. Tyki, planning on ignoring her. "Now look here, mister. I believe ya got some items that belong ta me an' that one over there," I jerked my head towards Raen, knowing I was probably annoying her. I grinned. "I would like them returned pronto. Please. And then you're gonna let us out of here, okay? Now, do ya got a problem with any of that?"

Tyki listened patiently to my little demands before easily....phasing, it seemed, right out of my grip. He stalked a few paces away before straightening up his attire. It took him a moment before he was ready to face me again. He'd seemed a bit perturbed at my reaction. I was more annoyed than anything he'd gotten away from me. Apparently he wasn't used to people being unsurprised by this nifty little ability of his.

"Now, now, Miss Sparda--"

"Jus' Aella."

"--Aella, then. There is no need to be so hasty, is there? Is our hospitality not suitable?"

"Dude, seriously...you're hospitality sucks. If ya wanted ta invite some friends over for, like, dinner or something, call. Ya know there's this cool little device called a 'cell phone'. It's a portable phone that's pocket sized....here, lemme show ya..." I fished around until I found my phone, then I held it up; it was hard not to laugh at his very interested expression. "Now some, like this one, flip open but there are some that don't. Anywho, ya dial in the number ya want ta call like so....then ya hit the 'send' button--generally its green--before holding the thing up next ta the ear of your choice. After all that, ya simply wait until the person on the other side picks up. When they do, ya say whatever ya wish--like: some freaky-ass people are holdin' us captive in a strange an' unknown location, please trace this call. When you're done with your call, ya can either hit the 'end' button--generally red--or if it's a flip an' ya got it set up (completely different topic, I'll show ya later it ya want) ya can jus' flip it shut.....I lost ya somewhere, didn' I?"

I sighed at the confused look on his face. Taking a deep breath, I went through it all again, much to Raen's annoyance. It actually took a few tries before Tyki got it. I even let him hold my precious cell. After a thorough inspection of it, he gave it back then left with a thoughtful expression on his face. I shot one last reminder to bring back our weapons (along with a request for some food) as he faded out the door. Raen turned on me the moment he was out of sight.

"Are you a complete idiot?" She asked sarcastically, rubbing her temples. "Just what was that all about?!"

I sighed loudly, rolling my eyes as I held up my phone. "Really, no one ever sees my genius. Ya can thank me at anytime, ya know."

"Thank....?" Looking at my phone, she noticed that the screen showed I had just ended a call with someone. A closer inspection showed that I had been talking with Jolene. "Oh..."

Sighing again, I stashed my phone somewhere I was sure to forget about later. Walking closer towards one wall, I leant against it, waiting for Tyki to come back.

Raen broke the silence after a few minutes. "You seem awfully confident that he'll come back with our weapons."

"An' ya don't seem ta have much faith in your friend."

"He's not my 'friend'. Not really, anyways."

"Whatever. He'll be back in just a minute."

"And you know this how...?"

"I'm good."

She rolled her eyes then, mumbling softly under her breath. "_Cocky bee-otch_."

"Genetic."

"...Huh?"

"The cockiness. It's genetic. I get it from my dad." She was giving me a weird look so I backpedaled a bit. "Was I not supposed to have heard that? Sorry..."

She shook her head, but said nothing more. A few more minutes of awkward silence passed before Tyki returned. He wasn't holding any weapons. I growled at him.

"Wait, wait. I have an explanation." He paused, assessing our expressions. We weren't happy. At all. I was rather intent on killing him just to get it over and done with, actually. He hurried on. "I cannot carry everything by myself. Instead, I'll just take you to them. Fair enough?"

I shrugged in nonchalance, looking over at Raen to see what she'd have to say. Like me, she only shrugged, but much slower--more cautious than me, I suppose. As we were lead out of our little box, I glanced around at our surroundings. I took note that we had, in fact, been very close to a ledge. The reason behind this was unfathomable. I did make a point to show Raen about it however. She rolled her eyes. Her expression turned thoughtful so I strode forward to bug the Noah.

"Why did ya take us, seriously?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure on that myself. I was only told to capture a 'demon'--you--and a 'shinigami'--your unfortunate friend over there. The rest of us are obtaining the others. We still need some...but we have the 'vampire', the 'human', an 'exorcist',...I'm telling you too much. Quit speaking with me please, before I give away something I shouldn't." He completely stopped talking then, so I wandered back towards my 'unfortunate friend'.

I poked her in the side to get her attention. She grimaced before glaring at me. I gave her a toothy grin. "Got some good info."

Swatting my hand away, she reluctantly turned to face me. "Save it. I'm thinking here..."

Pouting at the lack of conversation, I moved in between them. _What would they need a demon, shinigami, vampire, human, and an exorcist for? Wonder if they need like a ninja or something too. Having a one would be kinda cool. I would so have them teach me some ninja moves..._

The presence of a door emitting an interesting aura up ahead caught my attention, drawing me from my mind. Even Raen was pulled from her thinking little world to stare at it. Tyki motioned for us to enter. He even held the door open for us. What a gentleman.

"Ladies first."

I walked ahead of Raen, figuring that if anything immediately life threatening were to happen, I would be more likely to survive. But then again my knowledge of shinigami was limited, so maybe I should let her go ahead...I might get some good information. Oh, too late. I was in and so was she. Nothing major happened. I almost was disappointed. I was itching to test out her strength. Have been now for quite a while now that I was thinking about it. Maybe Tyki would let us have a go....Speaking of Tyki, he did some weird hand motion thing. Personal mini cages suddenly sprung up around Raen and I separately. I sighed loudly in annoyance. Raen gave me an 'I-told-you-so' look. I stuck my tongue out in retaliation. Tyki gave us both an odd look.

"Sorry, ladies, but orders are orders. At least you wont be alone in here. The others will be arrive very shortly..."

As he spoke, more people came in, already in cages. It was easy to tell they were the human, vampire, and exorcist Tyki had spoken of earlier. They grouped us all together on one side of the room, leaving an empty cage or two behind. It was hard to tell with all the bars. After a few more apologies, Tyki left us alone. I flipped his retreating figure off, before taking a better look at my fellow captives. The vampire was the closest to me, so I studied him first. He was very tall. He almost had to stoop to fit in his cage. I felt kind of sorry for him. I admired his long red overcoat. I would have to ask him where he got it. Red eyes stared out at me from behind yellow-tinted sunglasses; both eyes and glasses half-hidden underneath a red hat. I liked this man already. I stuck my hand out through the bars, noticing with slight intrigue that there was a tingly sensation.

"Aella Sparda, demon hunter, from the _Devil May Cry _agency. Nice ta meet ya." Might as well get to know them, right?

"Alucard, rogue-vampire exterminator, from the _Hellsing Organization_. It is my pleasure." He reached forward, lightly taking my hand to kiss the top of it.

I sighed. _Okay this jus' sucks. How to say this_.... "By the way, Mister Alucard, when this is all over, I'm going to have to kill you, okay? I've already been paid for the job....sorta. You can send your regards to Enrico Maxwell. He wrote in the request." I gave him my most sweetest, apologetic smile.

"We can discuss business later, Lady Sparda. For now, I suggest we enjoy our little vacations away from our jobs." He politely released my hand with an ever-so-slight grimace. Apparently I wasn't the only one to feel the tingly.

Nodding my acceptance, I turned to the next victim. It was the exorcist. I nearly mistook him for a girl due to his long, shiny hair. At first glance, he looked very much like one, but upon further inspection, his pretty features turned into slightly feminine handsomeness. He had better looking skin than myself. I was a bit jealous.

"And you? What's your name?" Even though she was being quiet, I could tell Raen was curious as well. After all, he could be a girl....just one with absolutely no chest. Poor thing.

Alucard laughed quietly in the ensuing silence. "He," he stressed the word slightly, "is Kanda Yuu. Don't be upset, he's a little shy."

"I am not shy!" The identified Kanda hissed, an obvious anger mark clearly defined on his forehead.

"Nice name. You're cute, boy. But really, you're no different from the 'human', so why capture both...? Oh well. By the way, human, how did they ever capture you?" I squatted down, curling a fist under my chin as I stared across the small space towards the last cage. The 'human' was sitting down.

"Hey Ell. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Sea-green blue eyes gazed out from underneath a messy array of spikey blond hair.

"Several years now. You look as good as ever." I replied.

"You two already know each other?" Raen asked, glancing between us.

I nodded, sighing. "Yup yup. I met him way back when he was still a rookie Soldier. Anyways," I turned back to my previous conversation. "Make any new friends while I've been gone?

"Yeah, actually. I was on my way to find two of them when I got captured here. Who knows, if you've been here for a bit you might've run across them. A Vincent and Cecelia Valentine...?" He trailed off, watching my face drain. "Ell?"

"Damnit....I'm so dead." Now I felt all their eyes on me, curious to my sudden mood change. _Maybe I seriously am bi-polar...?_

"Lady Sparda...? Are you alright?" Alucard reached through both cages--a tall frame also gave him matching arms; they were long--to lightly touch my arm.

"Man~. Ceci's gonna kill me...Cloud, I'm gonna be hated by my new friend!"

Cloud sighed, looking boredly at me. "Then simply appease her and get us out of here."

"But I can't~!" I wailed, banging my head on the bars of my cage.

"And why's that?" Raen asked, coming back into the picture. She had the same look on her face as Cloud did.

I turned to her, my eyes pitiful as I wrapped both arms around my stomach. "I'm hungry~!!"

And with that, my cellmates all anime fell. This was going to be a long stay.


	31. Chapter 31: Coming for You

_Ah, yes... This is where everything starts to unfold..._

_**We don't own nothing you are familiar with.**_

* * *

"We have to go after them! I will not abandon Raen!" Raio yelled as she struggled to run out the broken window after her partner, my hand clamped firmly on the back of her shinigami robe.

"Not yet" I mumbled distractedly, my mind was whirling with options as I unconsciously fingered the scarlet pendant dangling at the base of my throat, "We don't know where they are nor are we even aware of whom exactly we're up against"

Jolene was quiet, but I could sense her worry. She had just gotten a brief call from Aella, but we were unable to pinpoint her exact location, just a vague area.

"Alright, I have a plan, give me a moment" I said quickly letting the shinigami go and settled myself into my favorite chair.

"This is no time for resting!" Raio snarled.

I glared at her with annoyance "I am well aware, but we can not just go tramping around out there with absolutely no idea where we're supposed to go. Now **SHUT UP**! I'm going to need to concentrate for this to work."

"What trick do you have hidden up your sleeve this time leech?" Jolene asked suspiciously as my eyes slipped shut. Apparently she did not like me at all, or was fond of the abilities I kept secret.

A smile stretched across my lips "I've never needed it before, but one of my powers is to take over someone's body. I can see, smell, and feel everything they are. Which is how I am going to find your little friends". My smile morphed into a wicked grin "And I'm going to take Aella's, because I know it's going to piss the hell out of her"

"You are truly awful" Jolene snorted with distain. I didn't argue with her, but merely focused on trying to find the girl in question. It was easy; I would know her scent anywhere. Demon blood smelled disgusting.

"Found her" I muttered and easily took control of her. She wasn't expecting the sudden intrusion of her mind so she didn't fight me, her consciousness fading to a subtle pressure. Slowly opening my eyes they two girls gasped softly: the normal crimson had faded to a familiar pale blue, as I seemed to be looking at something very far away.

* * *

"This is delicious!" Aella exclaimed as she shoved the onigiri into her mouth "You shini-whatever are so useful!". The occupants of the other cages sweat dropped.

"You know—" she started but the words were choked off as she dropped a half eaten rice ball.

"Aella?" Raen questioned as the demon's eyes glazed over. She sat so still for so long, that it seemed that she'd stopped breathing.

Suddenly she blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance and her pale blue irises quivered before they were taken over by a brilliant claret.

She looked down at her hands quizzically and whispered, "It worked?".

"Aella?"

She easily slid to her feet and stretched her limbs, moving them experimentally. Twirling around she faced Raen "I did it! It actually worked!". The voice that came out of her mouth was not her own, but mine.

"…Ce…cilia…?!"

"Hello" I grinned widely with Aella's lips as I explained, "I've temporarily taken over Aella's body so we can come and save you."

She just stood with her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"So, I need you to explain this whole situation to me" I prompted as I surveyed the enclosure that made me feel like an animal on display. Raen immediately snapped her mouth closed.

"Oh…uh, well we were taken by this group called 'Noah'. We don't know why yet. Three others were captured as well: a human, an exorcist, and a vampire. Our captors took our weapons and kept us in a strange box for a while before transferring us here. We've been in these cages ever since and had no visitors from the outside." She relayed all this information to me in a business like tone, almost like a robot.

I just stared at her "I'm going to assume you're required to report to some one about mission details often, because you are way to good at that". She blushed lightly and looked away.

"Cecilia? Ceci!" a voice exclaimed. It was familiar and I whipped around automatically to find the person who had spoken. And at once I recognized the blonde spikes.

"Cloud?!" I cried and involuntarily reached Aella's hand through the bars to him, but we were too far apart. I pulled it back quickly at the small shock to Aella's arm the action caused.

"What are **you** doing here?!"

"Looking for you and Vincent" he smiled sheepishly.

"How could you get yourself caught!?" I faltered, as words tumbled from my temporary mouth before I could stop them "You shouldn't have come after us, you know we'd be fine. You haven't known us long enough to know that we do this all the time! We leave for a long time…and sometimes…never come back" I whispered the last part before my voice rose again and cracked with rare emotion "You're not immortal like us, you can die! _I don't know what I'd do if_—" I immediately cut off the sentence and turned my pained expression from him.

The shock of seeing him here rattled my nerves and threw my mind in disorientation. It caused my calm control on keeping Aella unconscious to waver and she weakly pushed against me, trying to kick me out of her head.

Once I had my emotions under control again I pushed her back forcefully and whispered softly "Not yet, just give me…a little more time…"

Looking back over at Raen, my rarely chipper mood turned emotionless again and murmured "We're coming to get you now, don't do anything to get yourself killed" stressing the last part louder than necessary. Raen looked questioningly from me to the unsettled blonde.

And just like that I was gone, Aella's eyes returning to her soft blue. After a moment she screamed out loud "I'm going to _**murder**_ that sneaky bloodsucker!"

* * *

I snapped 'awake' in my own body, a grimace adorning my face. Standing smoothly I walked other to the other two waiting patiently. Pressing my index finger to Raio's forehead she gave a surprised gasp and shakily fell to her knees at the information rushing into her psyche.

"That is the approximate route to where they're being held, it would be much faster if you flash stepped us there" I said and she nodded as she nursed the sudden headache. I turned to my companions.

"Dietrich, you stay here and protect the mansion incase they come looking for us. Vincent, you can come with us or stay here, your choice". He merely walked up to stand beside me, his claw resting lightly on my shoulder. "Very well" I muttered.

Raio stood and grabbed both my and Jolene's arms and prepared to transport us to the location I had shown her.

Jolene studied me for a moment before cautiously addressing my solemn face "I think you were too harsh with him"

I snapped my eyes up to stare into her even ones "That is none of your business" I hissed. She shrugged and looked ahead as the soul reaper took a purposeful step forward and the scenery around us whirled by as simple smears of color.

The four of us jolted to a stop in front of an incredibly tall tower.

"I would have taken us straight into the room where they're being held, but something stopped me" Raio apologized as she ran a hand over the smooth black wall "I think this is made out of a stone that repels our type of kido"

"It's fine" I said and pulled the door open. The hallway was dark and empty as we confidently strode in. It was easy to follow the path Raen and Aella had been forced to take, the scent of the latter's blood was still pungent in the air.

As we made our way to our destination, we encountered no one. It was far too silent for my liking. And by the wary expressions worn by the others showed that they shared my uneasiness. We covered ground quickly, each fiercely intent on a certain captive comrade.

It seemed too soon when the door between our short-term allies and us came into view. And it was odd when it was not locked, but merely swung open easily. I had a very bad feeling this was going to be a trap.

But nothing happened when we stepped into the dimly lit room and the imprisoned inhabitants turned quickly with relief to stare at us. Raio, with out another thought, raced over to the cage holding her partner and tugged on the lock, but it stayed locked. She frowned and pulled out her zanpakuto, swinging it heavily to smash into the padlock. Still it remained intact and she growled in frustration.

I merely sighed at her fruitless attempts and held up a hand. The locks all started glowing red and shaking violently before shattering loudly, falling uselessly to the ground in pieces, the doors swinging out allowing those captured to jump out. We walked up to join them, Jolene smacking the back of Aella's head deftly.

"That's what you get for being stupid" the experiment muttered as Raio childishly gripped the sleeve of Raen's haori silently.

Aella looked in my direction angrily "I do not appreciate having my body used as your vessel" and then her tone softened slightly as she grudgingly admitted "but you did come save us…so…I guess we're even"

I nodded and walked back to the doors, pulling them open. Except…they wouldn't open. They were locked and wouldn't budge. I yanked harder but they were firmly shut. Standing back I held up a hand again, the entire door growing a fierce red, but refusing to open. I let my hand fall weakly to rest against the dark slab in my way; it must be made of the same material that wouldn't let Raio use her shinigami powers to get inside.

"I knew this was a trap, nothing is that easy" I grumbled.

"We're locked in?!" Raio shrieked

"Looks like it" Vincent nodded, as if he too had a feeling something like this was going to happen.

I sighed and looked to see who else we'd saved "Oh, girly-boy is here too?" I asked with a small smile as I noticed Kanda, Aella snickering at the comment.

"For the last time" he growled "I'm not girly!"

"How do you know Kanda?" Aella asked with a laugh and the boy in question glared at us both.

"Oh, he tried to kill me once, thinking I was a Noah or something" I answered flatly and Raen cocked her head.

"How on earth could he possibly confuse you with a Noah?" she asked incredulously "You don't even look like one"

"That's what I thought, but I guess he got confused by the markings an akuma left on me once." I clarified and slightly lifted my shirt to expose the line of thin, red cross-shaped marks stretching across my lower stomach from one hip to the other.

"Wow" Aella gasped as she leaned forward to inspect them "I thought akuma only left the black stars"

I shrugged and let the edge of my shirt fall back into place "When it hit me I had the black stars initially, but when the poison didn't effect me in the slightest they melted away and these showed up gradually over the next few days".

Jolene tugged Aella away with a wary glance in my direction "we need to figure out how we're getting out of here"

The two 'death gods' were already whispering together off to the side. It wasn't long before Cloud locked eyes with me, smiling hesitantly. I huffed and strode up to him, swatting his slightly raised hand away from touching me.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" he protested and wiped the cuts I inflicted on his pant leg.

"You were reckless" I spat and unconsciously put the red stained finger tips in my mouth. I quickly suppressed a shudder as my eyes widened a little. No one tasted as good as that smeared stain of his blood. It was sweet, almost like candy. My stomach twisted as it craved for more and my fangs practically shot out of my gums in want.

It was then that the red sphere on the silver chain resting in the hollow of my throat shined faintly. My teeth painfully retreated and an agonizing shock pulsed through me, effectively putting a stop to my body's intense craving.

I let out a shaky breath as the whole situation passed with out almost anyone noticing the difference.

_**So, that's how the amulet works…**_

Cloud looked at me guardedly, unsure if his life was in danger or not.

"I see you found a way around our curse" a new voice purred, "I knew you would be good as one of us, my precious ruby"

The sound of the voice caused me to almost choke as a shiver traveled down my spine. His words and my reaction to them caught everyone's attention. Turning I met the stranger's intense gaze.

"You!" I cried, pointing a trembling finger in his direction. Vincent looked up in alarm. The red-cloaked man merely smirked and gave a low bow. "It was you…you're the one…the reason…!!"

"My name is Alucard, not 'you'. You of all people need to remember that" he corrected.

My expression turned murderous as I pushed a confused Cloud out of my way, pulling out my katanas as I did so. Suddenly sprinting forward, an animalistic snarl bubbled up from my throat.

"Hey!" Aella screamed, "He's my mark! I will not allow you to kill him first!" and ran forward to intercept me. But Alucard continued to smile and simply held up a hand to signal her to stop.

"She can not hurt me" he supplied.

"**The hell I can't!**" I snarled and sprung into the air above him to bring my blades down to slice through him. But as I got almost close enough it felt like my limbs were attached to strings and I was yanked backwards, just out of reach.

A whine escaped my lips as I fell paralyzed at his feet, my swords hitting the ground harmlessly.

"What…just happened?" one of the shinigami girls asked.

Alucard reached down to touch me and I whimpered, scrambling to my feet and dashing behind Vincent. Grabbing fistfuls of his tattered cloak in my hands I pressed my face into his back, spitefully swallowing the sobs that pushed to come out.

Aella frowned at my strange change in behavior and stared at the powerful vampire who didn't seem the least bit perturbed at my mood swings. She may have felt just a little fond of me, just maybe, even if I had used her body with out her consent.

"I think you should explain yourself" she commanded.

"Lesser vampires, which are a rank above half bloods, can not do anything to directly harm their creators, which are pure bloods like me" came the calm reply.

Widening eyes snapped to look at my shaking form as Vincent glared holes into Alucard. Cloud looked rather remorseful as he came to my side and placed a hand gently on my head. With out thinking I pushed off of my brother and clung to the front of Cloud's shirt. He wrapped his arms around me, if somewhat awkwardly.

"_**You're**_ the one who turned her?!" Vincent roared venomously, pulling his pistol out purposefully.

"Yes, so technically Miss Valentine belongs to me"

"I don't think so" Cloud snapped automatically.

"You know" Aella mused aloud as she leisurely strolled over to stand in front of me and the ex-Soldier, swing her pistols around her fingers lazily "I don't think I feel bad about having to kill you anymore. In fact, maybe I'll push up the deadline." She glowered at Alucard "Right now seems convenient. It's not like you can go anywhere".

"She's my changeling" Alucard countered evenly "I have more right to her than blood relatives, if I wanted I could take her right now"

The other girls had their weapons drawn, ready for whatever fight may occur. It would seem that all thoughts of where we actually were and escaping before someone may find us were the last things on the rag-tag group's minds.


	32. Chapter 32: Yet Another Enemy

**We don't own anything you are familiar with.**

* * *

Raen's POV

To say things were going well would be a downright lie; and a hilarious one at that. Not only had Aella and I found ourselves prisoners in _who knows where_ by exactly _who knows who_, but now everyone else was stuck here with us!

_If it's not one thing, it's another_, I grumbled silently, conscious of Raio's grip on my sleeve. It was kinda sweet, but odd, seeing as she was sort of 'older' than me; but I guess it meant she had just been worried about me. But as nice as that was, I couldn't concentrate on her. Not when some old acquaintances were there.

"Been a while, eh Kanda?" I muttered, easing towards the irked swordsman. He looked uncomfortable around all the others; probably because he didn't know what half of them were.

"You!" he snarled, his eyes locked on me. I grinned at him, ignoring the look Raio gave me as she looked from him to me.

In the background I could hear the others grumbling amongst themselves. I let out a sigh and rolled my shoulders, trying to relax. It was best to try and find control of the situation; be calm, not get-_pissed_.

"We're locked in?!" shrieked Raio. I glanced sharply at her; she looked a little panicked.

"I knew this was a trap; nothing is that easy," said Cecilia as she looked around calmly.

"Looks like it," muttered the other vampire in red, Vincent.

Cecilia looked towards me.

"Oh, girly-boy is here too?"

I grinned and stared at Kanda, watching as his aura went dark.

"For the last time, I am not girly!" he snarled. If he had his Mugen, he probably would have threatened her with it.

"How do you know Kanda?" asked Aella. I turned to stare at her in surprise. All of us seemed to know each other pretty much… I mean, I even knew who Cloud was; though I didn't really like him. Not after what happened to Loz…

"Oh he tried to kill me once, thinking I was a Noah or something," answered Cecilia flatly. I cocked my head; that was the same exact thing that had happened to me. Our beloved girly-exocist had tried to lop off my head, only stopping when I started yelling at him that I wasn't an enemy.

"But how'd he confuse you with a noah?" I asked. She didn't even look like one so…

"That's what I thought, but I guess he got confused by the markings an akuma left on me once," she replied, lifting up her shirt and showing off the red cross marks on her stomach. I made an 'oh' sound, though it did make me wonder two things. One; how the hell did she get them, and two; how did he see them? I mean, did Cecilia go flashing at him or something? No, I didn't think so…

Jolene said something, but I didn't hear her as I pulled Raio away from the rest of the group.

"Are you alright?" I asked, searching her for wounds.

"Fine," she replied softly. Her hand was tight on her zanpakuto; nervous I guess. But then again, she was new to all of this. Hell, I did this for a living and it unnerved me!

I let out a slight growl and ran a hand through my hair, wishing I had my zanpakuto.

"Did you get in contact with any of our higher ups?" I asked, turning back to her.

"Ie, it seems the line's failed or something… I tried getting through when you were taken." She replied. "And this building blocks reishi so…"

"I know," I sighed, "I can't do much myself, at least not without seriously hurting myself." The last part I said quietly, without thinking. She probably wouldn't question it, so I just let my sentence drift off.

The sound of yelling amongst our many made me turn around. As I did I saw Cecilia go flying backwards, thanks to the power of the skinny tall vamp with the hat.

"What just…happened?" muttered Raio, turning around too.

I watched in bewilderment as Cecilia pretty much hid against her brother, in fear.

"What in the hell?" I muttered under my breath.

"I think you should explain yourself." Commanded Aella suddenly, sounding very leader like.

"Lesser vampires, which are a rank above half bloods, cannot do anything to directly harm their creators, which are pure bloods like me," replied the vamp, as if this was nothing.

So that means-

"You're the one who turned her?!" roared the other male vamp, Vincent. He suddenly was filled with emotion, and of the angry kind.

"Yes, so technically Miss Valentine belongs to me," replied tall skinny vamp whos name I didn't know. But what did he think she was? An item? I felt my own protective nature starting to take over.

"I don't think so" Cloud snapped automatically, finally talking.

"You know" Aella mused, "I don't think I feel bad about having to kill you anymore. In fact, maybe I'll push up the deadline." She glared at the vamp, "Right now seems convenient. It's not like you can go anywhere".

"She's my changeling" he countered, "I have more right to her than blood relatives, if I wanted I could take her right now"

"The hell you will," I snarled, taking a few steps forward. I could almost hear the silent warning Raio sent out at me. But I was pissed!

"You…you talk about her as if she's some sort of prize, or belonging! She's a friggin' sentient being, what right do you think you have claiming her?!" I could feel my hair practically standing on end; this little argument was reminding me too much of my past, enough so that I was willing to shut him up myself, zanpakuto or none.

"She has a point there, Alucard, so back up before I mark your ass," drawled Aella, standing near me.

"Oh? And just who are you, little one?" asked Alucard, staring down at me.

I bristled with anger; _little one_?!

He drew close to me, putting out his hand as if to test the air around me. If his hand moved any closer, I would have tried to rip it off.

"Stop, Raen!" I heard Raio cry out, but I ignored her and kept my eyes on Alucard.

"Something about you is off," he commented, "And familiar-" he touched my forehead with one of his long fingers; involuntarily I let out a shriek, a electrical feeling washing through me as blue light filled my vision. A second later I was thrown backwards against the wall, blood dripping from my split lip.

Raio was at my side immediately, concerned and furious at the same time. She tried to grab my wrist, but I pulled out her grip with a hiss, quickly recognizing the icy feeling on my skin.

"Don't touch…me…" I moaned, feeling sluggish and energized at the same time. I was aware of Aella and the vampire exchanging blows, while Cecilia clung to her brother. Jolene's eyes were on me.

Ignoring Raio again, I staggered to my feet, coughing up a little blood. The icy feeling intensified, and I let it, figuring that since my power had been sprung, I might as well use it.

My vision warped slightly, like a tunnel, becoming blue hued and fuzzy. I closed my eyes, shutting out the neon blue glow from the markings spreading on my hands and arms.

_Flash._

_FLASH._

_FLASH!_

Room after room flashed almost too fast through my minds eye, the flame signature of each living thing bright against a near black background. I quickly counted the brightest ones; they would be more of a threat than the others, before trying to make out the layout of the building. It was a large square, with smaller squares making up individual rooms. The center seemed empty at the moment. I pulled upwards, trying to finish off my little enemy search, but as I reached the highest parts, I made out a bright red flame, so bright it hurt. I tried to pull away but it slammed into me, breaking my power and making me fall to my knees with a gasp.

"Kuso," I spat, opening my eyes. The markings on my body were already fading. I felt tired now.

"Are you alright, Shinigami?" asked Jolene, inches away from my face. I flinched in surprise, when had she and Raio moved so close?!

"I'm fine," I managed to growl, "And you really shouldn't worry about me… not when _**he's**_ around."

"Who?" asked Jolene and Raio at the same time.

I grimaced as Aella yelled something, before looking up at them.

"Aizen…Sousuke Aizen."

* * *

_So~? What you think?_

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_

_-LoDdc Team _


	33. 33: What Happens When You Fall In Love

Note from JxL:

_Hey guys~ Sorry for the wait on my chapter, I've been busy, even though its the summer. X33  
__Umm... this chapter tells a bit more about Raio's past and her 'relationship' with a certain shinigami Captain.  
__Don't you think it's a bit weird that Raio had a past wiht Aizen, and here he is showing up all of a sudden?? 83  
__And yes, there is proof that I'm not actually making this up and making her a Marysue. Read my first chapter. That's proof.  
__Umm... that's it for now. Bye~_

-JxL signed out-

**We own nothing you are familiar with.**

* * *

_If only I had learned not to trust the hot guys…_

---------

**-Raio's POV-**

I've always thought of myself as any regular soul. I have a brother, I'm in the Gotei 13 under a great captain, I've been living as a Soul Reaper for over a century, and I have good friends. I could never ask for anymore. Every mission given to me, I take and finish without complaint. Although, when I got called to the 1st Division one day, I never thought I would meet Raen Okami. She practically changed the way I saw things.

She was a great friend. We handled the many problems we had. Whether it be her freezing form me leaving the window open, or use having to fight demons head-on. I'll never forget her. But then, out of nowhere, she's kidnapped, along with a demon named Aella. Nothing like this has ever happened. Most of the time, I'm on a solo mission, or it's just training for the new recruits. But _never_ has a partner of mine been _kidnapped_.

Right then, my whole world when crashing down. Of course I chased after her, yet I was held back after being told who knew what was out there in those woods. I couldn't think straight, that's why I charged. I let the demon take me back inside, and there we discussed what we would do. Jolene got a phone call halfway through, it was Aella. Heh, that demon is smarter than I took her for.

After the phone call ended, Cecilia was able to take over Aella's body, and get the actual location. Only minutes after were they asking me to flash-step them. I could care less about demon, I only wanted Raen back.

Once we got there, we fell right into the trap they left for us. Even if Cecilia knew it was one, why didn't she prevent it?!

But when I finally saw Raen, and that she was okay, I couldn't help but want to stay by her side. I was scared. I'd never had mission like this before. I only wanted to go home and be with my brother again, seeing my captain's usual scowl she had on her face, think about the great times I had with- NO! You will forget about him Raio. He is nothing now...

My thoughts went back to what was important, as I listened on to the current conversation…

I blinked as I watched Cecilia be thrown back and hide behind Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious.

"What… just happened?" I asked Raen as I clung to her more.

It seemed yet another tall, dark, and mysterious came into the picture… Hold the friggin' banana phone! He was the one that turned Cecilia into a vampire?

"You've got to be kidding me…" I mumbled and folded my arms, giving Raen a silent warning as she went off to give in her two cents to the matter. I'd given up in holding her back; she'd still get what she wants one way or another. Although, when she was suddenly thrown backwards by an unknown force, I quickly pulled myself together and flashed over to her.

Raen only pushed me away and said, "Don't touch...me," but I could tell she was in pain. I didn't want her to hurt more. I tried the best I could to help her up, but not touch her in any places that may hurt the worse. She was ignoring me, and I wanted to help. Then it hit me.

Every since I had met this girl, there was something pulling me to her. Like… an invisible force of something. It was like the feeling I had with Jin and me. Maybe it was just all in my head, but when she said not to touch her… something went off in my head. It was a big flashing light saying, "_**GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE**_!"

I only ignored it and continued to help Raen the best I could. Then there was a flash.

Of course it was so bright that I had to block everything with my arm. But once the light dimmed to nothing, I turned to find my new friend barely looking conscious after what would look to be a battle between a lone shinigami and about twenty Hollows. Even though there wasn't any blood or wounds, it still _looked_ like it.

As quick as my feet would let me, I was at Raen's side.

"Hey, you alright, Raen?!" I asked her, but she just seemed to ignore it.

_There's that feeling again… _

_That same one I got right before Raen was taken…_

_What does it mean?_

…_why do all the day things happen to me?_

"I'm fine," that was at least a bit of a relief, knowing that she was _saying_ she was fine, but she still wasn't in my eyes. "And you really shouldn't worry about me… not when _he's_ around."

_There went the flashing lights again…_

"Who?" I was just as curious as the demon Jolene, was. Why was that feeling suddenly coming up again? Was someone else going to be taken? I only hope not, and mentally crossed my fingers for nothing bad.

I was surprised by Aella when she yelled something, but focused again on my friend. I almost didn't hear her say that bastard's name…

"Aizen… Sousuke Aizen."

-**End of POV-**

---------

_You see… back when Aizen was a captain and everyone thought he was the nicest guy you could be around… I _**knew**_ he was a traitor. I had practically worshipped the man every since I laid eyes on him when he first came to the academy to inspect the area. At the time he was only a lieutenant under a man named Shinji Hirako. I didn't care, and just kept worshipping the ground wherever his feet touched. _

_At wasn't long after that I graduated like many of my class, and moved on to bigger things. My first day… I had to spend my night in the 1__st__ Division. _

_Whenever I would go visit my brother, Jin (he was in the 12__th__ Division), I'd see Kisuke Urahara._

_Kisuke was a good man and I soon became friends with him. He promised me, since I had such good grades at the time, that he'd recommend me to be on his Squad, as a seated officer, after I graduated. Of course I was thrown beyond words, yet still agreed. I was happy, I'd have one of my closet friends as my captain, and my brother would be there…_

_How wrong I was._

_It was only a week before graduation that I heard of the captains and lieutenants that disappeared. If it weren't for Kisuke's request for my brother to stay… let's just say I'm lucky he's still here and not in the Human World, where we have found Kisuke to be._

_Of course there was a fuss going around about where I would go. Since Kisuke was no longer there, and he wasn't going to be a captain, they had to find me a new placing. No one else would take me because of the way I had been taught to live, until the next morning I was told to report to the 2__nd__ Squad, and that's where that story ends…_

_Over the years, I'd see Aizen, now a captain of the 5__th__ Squad, and give my usual greetings. Although it was one day that I had to deliver papers (I was a 6__th__ Seat at the time), that I was surprised to be told that Aizen has __**requested**__ me to be the deliverer of the papers for him from now on. Of course I took this as a sign that he was starting to like me the way I liked him._

_Too bad it was only to get to my brother and the 12__th__ Squad files._

_Decades past, and I kept taking in the lies that he fed me. I was just some loves-struck girl that didn't know left from right when I was around him. Why hadn't I seen the signs?_

_It was the day of his betrayal. I had been delivering papers for Soifon-taichou, and I was almost done. Then, Aizen swept me off my feet, the papers were long forgotten once I saw how it was. I greeted him like usual, a kiss on the cheek and a grin. (I had known his whole plan about faking his death, yet told no one about anything of it.) Although when he set me down, Aizen whispered something in my ear. I'm still not positive of what it was, but I swear he said, "I'm sorry."_

_What happened next went by pretty slow. I felt a stab in my side, yet only took it as nothing. Soon… my body felt cold, numb even, and when I looked up at him, his soft smile was gone. The usual kind and caring Sousuke Aizen I had known died right there before my eyes. I knew it was all an act, but still… That Sadistic smile he gave me, and that power-lust twinkle in his soft brown eyes scared me out of my ever-dying wits. _

_I was found only minutes later, and taken to the Medical Center. After a week of resting, I was allowed to leave, and I did. When I got back to my room, though, I found a letter. It didn't even need a signature, for I already knew the handwriting. _

"**I'll be back.**_"_

_Those words still haunt me to this day…  
And here he really is… he's really coming for me._

_---------_

"NO!" Raio suddenly gave an outburst that startled just about everyone in the small metal box. "I will not believe that he's here!" Her body was tense, and her fists were clenched together tightly. Both blue-gray eyes were closed tightly; everyone could tell she was trying not to cry.

The shinigami dropped down to her knees, trying not to cry her eyes out. "Please…" she whispered to Raen. Finally after opening her eyes, tears did spill. "Please… tell me it's not him…"

Raen, not knowing why the girl was freaking out, only shook her head with a sigh. "Sorry, Raio. He's really here. Why is it such a big deal? Yeah, he's a traitor to us all, but why are you freakin' out about this?" She didn't get an answer. The 3rd seat only sat on her knees with her head bowed and her hands gripping at her shaking shoulders as she cried. She didn't want this to be happening…

"What's wrong with her?" Jolene asked. Raen could only shake her head, not knowing the answer. The dark bi-colored hair shinigami had never seen Raio act anything like this. She never took her to act like this. It was the leadership and commanding authority aura that swirled around her.

"Raio…" she felt someone shaking her, but she didn't look up. "Yo, Raio, what's wrong? Ya gotta tell me!" She didn't answer that time. Although when a hand slap went across her cheek, she finally looked up.

"Snap the hell outta of it woman! What's wrong?!"

"He's coming for me…" that single whisper of words seemed to stop the whole room.

"What do you mean he's coming for ya?" That was Aella, or maybe Cecilia, she didn't know. She could careless. All she wanted to do was go back home, and see her brother's smiling face, feel his warm embrace and let him tell her everything was going to be okay…

"Back when Aizen was a captain… we had a relationship…" she began, her shoulders lessened on the shaking, and tears began to come less and less. "I knew about his betrayal--"

"You _WHAT_?!" Raio snapped her head up, and glare that could even scare the devil was sent Raen's way, telling her to 'shut the hell up or I'm gonna make you shut up'.

"I knew of his betrayal, and he promised to take me with him when he left. Of course it never came out that was, as you can tell. So, when he came to be that day, I thought we could _really _be together, instead and little meetings every other night. Although…"

Raio sighed and pulled her zanpukuto from its resting place at her hip. Once it was placed on the floor, she started to untie the obi that was placed at her waist. Her hakama still stayed in the place it was, but her top fluttered down to her mid-thigh. She pulled it up, just past the edge of her hakama to show just a bit of skin. That skin had a pink scar that was around two-inches long, and looked like it had only been made a few months ago.

After showing it, she pushed back down her kosode, and finished talking. "He gave me that as a 'good bye' gift. I almost died to if it wasn't for Hisagi." She sent a quick glance to Cecilia from the corner of her eye before turning her gaze back to the ground. "Although when I returned to my room to go back to my regular duties, I found a note…"

She didn't need to finish letting everyone know that he had said he was coming back for her. It was that easy to tell.

The door to the small metal room suddenly opened, a figure stood in it, blocking anyone from coming out.

"Tyki…" Raen hissed beside Raio. The 3rd seat only stared with fright up at the man. She only prayed to whatever God or Gods were out there that he didn't come for her.

"Now, now, Raen. I'm only here to get Ms. Nazahari." Raen was about to protest when Raio covered her mouth with her hand. Raio didn't have to give the mouthy girl a look to tell her to shut up. Her own gray-blue eyes were already in slits as she stared deathly at the man.

"Fine, but you leave the others alone." Her kneeling figure disappeared as she took a step of shunpo, and she was out of the metal room, the door already being closed. Even though Raio would do anything than leave this room, she knew she had to go and face him sooner or later; might as well pick sooner.

Raen's pounds on the door and yelling faded as she followed the dark-skinned boy to the man that failed at sealing her fate…

---------

_Life is hard… and so is your own death…_


	34. Chapter 34: Paralyzed

**We own nothing you are familiar with.**

* * *

_No_

_No_

_This couldn't be happening._

_Not to me._

_Not now._

I didn't notice that Aella and one of the shinigami had jumped to my defense, fighting my battles once they realized that I couldn't

I didn't notice that I now clung to Cloud rather than my brother, absorbing whatever comfort he had to give. And that soon, the vice like grip I had on him in my fear would soon be painful for him

I didn't notice that I was shaking.

The only thing I was aware of was that I was trapped in a box with my creator, unable to reach my mind to the outside word, and for the first time in decades I was _terrified._

I was slowly pulled from my paralyzing panic by shouts.

"You…you talk about her as if she's some sort of prize, or belonging! She's a friggin' sentient being, what right do you think you have claiming her?!" Raen asked, seemingly shocked by the pure blood's boldness.

"She has a point there, Alucard, so back up before I mark your ass," drawled Aella, coming to stand next to the bristling shinigami

"Oh? And just who are you, little one?" asked Alucard watching Raen curiously, appearing not to have noticed her before this point.

His "little" comment angered the death god further and she stood firmly as if challenging him. But it didn't worry Alucard as he simply brought a hand closer to her face and pressed a bony finger against her forehead.

Raio's warning to stop came just a moment too late.

Her eyes widened and a shriek fell from her lips as she was incased in blue light, thrown against a wall painfully. With that nuisance out of the way Alucard continued his advance.

Looking up I saw that the pure blood was only a few feet away, and coming closer, an insane grin plastered on his face. Seeing this and knowing I could do nothing about it caused me to catch my breath sharply, unknowingly tightening my grip. Cloud winced as my hold on his shoulders turned crushing, but did nothing to move me.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Aella screamed. The demon, with or without her weapons, was bent on keeping us separated. She jumped between him and my protectors, daring him to take another step.

He only grinned and moved nearer. Aella sprung forward, body weight slamming into him. He stumbled back at her efforts, the grin wiped off his pale face. She tried in vain to dodge his attack, but he was faster. Hand curled around her neck he pressed her into a wall, the stone denting slightly with the force.

Aella thrashed around, kicking out with powerful legs, anything to get out of his grasp. A sharp kick to the back of his heel caught the vampire off guard and she was allowed to fall to the ground, gasping to fill her aching lungs.

Alucard turned slightly to face the livid experiment. Jolene would not defend me, the 'filthy leech', but for the Sparda she would dive into the abyss with out another thought.

Aella used a foot to sweep Alucard's feet from under him and he crashed to the ground along side her. Picking himself up easily, he smirked at the demon glaring up at him, bowing slightly

"You are a fun one, so full of spirit. For now I will grant you a favor and leave the precious ruby alone" and turned to address me, "But know this Miss Valentine, the day will come when I will collect you, and you will not be able to resist"

Vincent opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted.

"He's coming for me…" Raio whimpered, tears starting to fall from her stormy blue eyes. That comment effectively closed my situation.

"Who's coming for ya?" Aella asked as she stood, brushing herself off.

Raio ignored the question, answering her partner instead. She admitted to a past as desperate as mine. For just a moment I forgot my own situation and was filled with empathy for her. She was not a god of death now, but a simple girl crying, hurt and betrayed. Scared as much as I was.

Tyki made an appearance then, coming to retrieve Raio, mostly likely orders from this Aizen that was causing her so much grief.

Raio bravely wiped away her tears, stood, and demanded "Fine, but you will leave the others alone" and was gone. Raen was pounding on the door, desperate at being separated from her comrade once more.

Slowly I let go of Cloud, only now aware it was him that I was clutching so tight. I grimaced, knowing I had accidentally forgot my own strength and could have seriously hurt him.

It was unnatural for my kind to have mortal friends, and this was exactly why: we hurt them, in almost every way possible. And I wasn't just talking about Cloud. Aella and Raen got hurt trying to protect me. Raio was hurting at this very moment because she had to deal with a part of her past that she never wanted to have to visit again. They were all here, trapped now, because they'd been hunting me.

"I'm done, with this, all of it" I muttered, gripping Cloud's wrist and pulling him with me to the locked door that Raen was currently abusing and pushed her aside roughly.

"I'm leaving" I announced quietly, Vincent nodding wordlessly. Who was he to argue; he knew where my train of thought was going. This was the only thing I could do to stop hurting those around me.

"What?!" Aella asked in astonishment "you're going to abandon us…just like that? You can't even get out!"

I looked at her evenly "Yes I can"

"NO!"

The rise of volume and anxiety in Raen's voice surprised me as she gripped my ankle from her place on the floor where I had pushed her.

"You can't! You can't leave us now! Please, you've gotta help me…help her!" she cried, tears shamelessly falling from her pure silver eyes "You have to help me get her back!"

"This is for the best, things will only get worse if I stay" I stated and let a sharp fang sink into my thumb, watching the crimson liquid gather. I made a few marks with the blood on the door, but the red smudges evaporated.

"Right, that stone" I mumbled and brought the blonde's hand, still in my grasp, up to my mouth and tried to bite his index finger as gently as I could. He still winced and regarded me warily; this control was new to him.

"What are you…?" Jolene asked, amazed I'd put some one I seemed to care about in danger.

My blood was special, so the stone would resist, but Cloud's had no magical property to it…well, unless you counted the mako. Using his wounded finger like a paintbrush I drew a large circle on the black stone, marking it in certain places with foreign designs. With a final swipe the red smears started glowing. A swirling hole opened in the middle. A doorway in which I was going to take the two I cared for and never look back.

Much to Cloud's embarrassment, I licked his finger clean, causing it to heal instantly and he pulled his hand away.

"Are you really just going to leave them?" Cloud asked softly, deciding not to ask what I had just done with his blood, because frankly…it disturbed him.

I merely looked at him in response to his question; he didn't understand what it meant to be the way I was. Vincent did though, and it was for that reason that he kept quiet now, letting me make my own decision.

"If we stay, I'll only cause them more pain. Besides, I got what I came for, I have no other purpose to stay".

Cloud pointed to himself questioning and I nodded. But something in my face had changed and he suddenly realized the real reason I wanted to leave, he saw in my eyes the words I refused to say.

_Don't make me stay. Don't make me start caring for them. Don't tear down the wall I've worked so hard to build…to keep me unattached, to keep me from feeling even worse for the mortals I continue to murder. It's so much easier to just not feel at all…easier to keep my sanity._

"Ceci, you will always have Vincent, he will keep you safe, for the rest of eternity. And me…well, I'll be around for a little longer. I can help you, if you'd only let me."

I looked away, not wanting to face his words, embarrassed for being so weak.

"Cecilia" he started again more firmly, sure he finally getting through to me "I know you feel bad for that Raio girl, I think you should help her especially. She's experiencing the same pains you are. And I'm fine now, so you should be able to help them".

I hated to admit it, but he was right. Raio also had some one she feared deeply come to get her. Some one she never wanted to see, some one she wanted to forget. I glanced briefly at Alucard across the room, Aella making sure he didn't come with in a certain distance of me.

That made me think of Aella and all that she was. She had risked her life impulsively just because I was in trouble. It didn't matter that I was also her mark, she had foolishly jumped in the path of a pure blood; something many did not live from. In all reality she wasn't that bad, I could probably put up with her.

I looked down at the trembling shinigami, stripped of her tough façade just as her companion had been only minutes before. Hesitantly I realized she looked lost and hopeless, just as I had when…when Hisagi risked his life to save mine…all those centuries ago.

And then there was Jolene. Did I really want to help her? We weren't exactly on the best of terms. But watching her gaze protectively at Aella I realized she only hated me because I meant harm to her friend. A rocky friendship that went back farther than anyone understood. Yet she as well incurred the wrath of a pure blood when inclined to protect some one she cared for.

"You'll regret this" I growled at the softly smiling ex-SOLDIER. With the edge of my sleeve I erased some of the crimson stains. The dark hole disappeared and the figure dimmed. Taking his hand once more I tore a gouge in a finger, not bothering to be gentle anymore.

"Ouch, hey!" he twitched slightly.

"Oh suck it up, it didn't hurt that much. Besides, you deserve it, you're the one who wanted me to stay." I said distractedly, adding new figures and shapes to the previously started symbol.

Aella, despite everything, burst out laughing "Haha, you made a pun! 'Suck it up', haha."

Jolene looked like she was debating either to smack her forehead in exasperation or smack Aella for being stupid, and it looked like the latter was winning. I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Really? Are you serious?'.

"Don't you get it? You know, cause you're a vamp—" Aella supplied when she got no answer

"Yes! I got it, thank you." I interrupted. But I dismissed Aella's idiocy because the comments had caused even Raen to giggle slightly.

With the sketch finally finished I forced Cloud's finger against the very middle of the picture. The lines started glowing once more, cracks forming at the edges and branching out to cover the whole slab.

With a loud groaning the rock shook and fell into pieces, Cloud pulling me out of the way of a falling boulder before I was squished.

When the dust cleared the dark hallway stood empty before us.

"There, done. And you all better be damned appreciative!" I huffed and healed the blonde's finger once more.

"Would you stop that" he protested "it's kinda creepy".

I only smiled impishly, tauntingly tasting the scarlet marks he accidentally left on my own hand.

Aella thumped me on the shoulder a little harder than necessary as she walked past and out of the room into the hall "Good to have you with us again. Anyone got a plan? Cause I sure don't"


	35. Chapter 35: Ghostbusters and Dead Phones

**We own nothing you are familiar with.**

* * *

I smacked my forehead and chuckled a little bit. "Aella, I swear...what am I going to do with you?" I smirked. Apparently near death situations put me in a better mood. I should keep that in mind.

"Do you have a plan?" Ceci asked. The shinigami looked up at me, hopefully. I frowned.

"I don't even know exactly what we're up against. To be honest I had kept myself hidden since Hojo and Weiss were killed" I sighed, "Not even Aella here knew where I was..."

"Aizen was a former captain of the 13 court guard squads. He betrayed us shortly after a human boy by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki broke in the Soul Society. We had been told he was in Hueco Mundo building up an army of hollows..."

"Stop a sec, Raen. What's Soul Society...or Hueco Mundo...or Hollows?" I asked, not understanding anything coming out of her mouth.

"Soul Society is where the souls of the dead go. Hueco Mundo is where the hollows live. Hollows are malevolent deceased souls. They eat other souls. And arrancar are hollows in a shinigami type form" she explained.

"I didn't ask about that..."

"I explained before you did. Anyways he was building an army of hollows to fight the Soul Society. But apparently he has more to his plan than that"

"So this Aizen guy is stronger than you?" Aella asked. Raen nodded. "Well I think we can take him. Its just him and a bunch of these arrancar deals, right?" she asked. Raen shook her head.

"When he left, he took two other captains. And certain arrancars are stronger than shinigami" Raen explained.

"Which ones?" Ceci asked.

"From my understanding, the ones from 1 to 10. And I have no idea how many are here" she said. I sighed.

"So to put it simple...We're doomed" I said. Aella just started laughing. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like Chuckie from Rugrats" she said amidst her giggling. I smacked my forehead and sighed.

"Anyways..." I said, still unable to believe my friend's childishness...though, I had to admit, it kept things more lively.

"Wait...Jolene, do you still have your phone?" Aella asked.

"Yes...where's yours?" I asked.

"Battery's dead...Can I see yours?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone from my bra. "That's a weird place to keep your phone..."

"I didn't have pockets, okay?" I said, "Who're you gonna call?"

"Ghostbusters" she said, smiling. I sighed and heard a few giggles. "Pops and the gang. Figured we could use some backup" she said.

"That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say..."I said, flabbergasted. She gave me a glare and returned to the phone. "Who else has phones? Maybe you guys could get a hold of your friends..." I said. Raen nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Damn...dead" she cursed.

"You could use mine..."

"No...Normal cells can't call Soul Society" she said.

"Okay...Well, what are we waiting for? We could use all the help we can get" I said, smirking.


	36. Chapter 36: Getting Out

To all readers: Lil' Shadow-san shall not be giving a chapter for a an unknown amount of time, for personal reasons. As soon as we here from her, we shall tell you.

**We own nothing you are familiar with.**

* * *

Raen's POV

I couldn't take this much longer.

An intense blaze of rage, and upset was coursing through my veins, causing my head to pound painfully.

The last few minutes had been extremely difficult. My partner had been taken away, and I had lost my cool.

It was embarrassing, grabbing onto Cecilia's leg like that, begging her not to turn her back on us. I couldn't understand how she could do that; loyalty ran too deeply through my soul for me to turn my back on anyone, as I had proven by coming to her aid.

But…that's not all that caused me to react like that. I was still feeling the aftereffects of my little power fluke, and her attempting to turn on us rang way too familiar to what had nearly caused my death long ago.

_**Mitsuteru…**_

_Abandonment._

_Left to die._

_I never had expected it to happen like that, for someone to just up and leave me there like that._

_It was painful._

_I thought I would have died right then and there, left on top of that ruined old building._

_How could someone do that to me? Betray me like that?_

_His words still rang through my mind, burning me from the inside out._

"_You…I do not need you anymore. There is no room in this world for weaklings, and I have no patience for them. Stay here and die alone; you are unwanted and useless."_

_The whole scene was too cliché; a ruined rooftop, pouring rain…but even still…it was unbearably painful._

_I watched as he gave me one last glance; eyes cold as ice, before he leapt off the rooftop and out of sight._

"_Sephiroth…" I moaned, crawling towards the edge, even as the blood pooled around me from the gash he had left._

"_You… you promised you would help me!" I shouted. "You can't! You can't just leave me like this! Please, you've got to help me! Help him!" I was sobbing as I screamed, knowing full well that he was already gone. "You have to help me bring him back!"_

Why did history have to repeat itself? In his place, was Ceci ready to abandon me too. I couldn't take it; it was too much.

I fell to my knees, my body heavy from the earlier attack. My hand shot out and grabbed her ankle.

"No!" I shouted, causing everyone to start and stare at me.

"You can't! You can't leave us now! Please, you've gotta help me…help her!" I suddenly shouted, clinging "You have to help me get her back!"

I couldn't let things happen the same way; I couldn't let myself feel this helpless again.

I stared at the floor beneath my fingertips, feeling lost and defeated. My mind was elsewhere; reliving once again the painful memory of Sephiroth's betrayal and the realization that one of my loved ones would never come back.

It felt like all the color was draining from my world; everyone's voices were becoming dim, just sounds without decipherable meaning. And then, Cecelia's voice cut straight through the fading light.

"You'll regret this."

Was she…going to stay?

Aella let out a laugh.

"Good to have you with us again. Anyone got a plan? Cause I sure don't"

"Aella, I swear...what am I going to do with you?" was Ceci's reply. I could almost hear laughter; dark laughter, but laughter none the less. "Do you have a plan?"

I looked up at her, color returning to my world. It would seem history would not repeat itself…for the moment.

"I don't even know exactly what we're up against. To be honest I had kept myself hidden since Hojo and Weiss were killed" I sighed, "Not even Aella here knew where I was..."

I sat more upright, mentally slapping myself to try and pull it together. Now that things were returning to normal (if you could really call anything like this normal) I felt horribly embarrassed that I had flipped out on them like that.

I cleared my throat. "Well, uh, you see Aizen was a former captain of the 13 court guard squads. He betrayed us shortly after a human boy by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki broke in the Soul Society. We had been told he was in Hueco Mundo building up an army of hollows..."

"Stop a sec, Raen. What's Soul Society...or Hueco Mundo...or Hollows?" she asked, totally confused.

"Soul Society is where the souls of the dead go. Hueco Mundo is where the hollows live. Hollows are malevolent deceased souls. They eat other souls. And arrancar are hollows in a shinigami type form." I explained. This was a conversation I had gone over with many people over the years, so I had it pretty well rehearsed.

"I didn't ask about that..." she muttered.

I grinned sheepishly. "I explained before you did. Anyway, he was building an army of hollows to fight the Soul Society. But apparently he has more to his plan than that"

"So this Aizen guy is stronger than you?" Aella asked.

I turned and looked at her, a sarcastic grin on my face. They really had no idea what they were getting themselves into, though really I didn't either.

"Well, I think we could take him. It's just him and a bunch of these arrancar deals, right?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"When he left, he took two other captains. And certain arrancar are stronger than shinigami." I replied.

"Which ones?" Ceci asked.

"From my understanding, the ones from 1 to 10. And I have no idea how many are here" I replied.

Ceci sighed. "So to put it simple...We're doomed."

_That's one way to put it… _I thought, zoning out on them for a moment. There was something that called to my attention, something that had to do with Raio. Just before she had been taken away, she had said she had _known_ about Aizen's plans prior to his betrayal...

I felt a spark run up my spine; how could she just sit idly by when she knew? And she had been fooled by him; just like Momo. _Damn it…_

And that look she had given me; it was enough to rival my own, if I had been pissed instead of instead of shock. Just what was this partner of mine?

"Who else has a phone? Maybe you guys could get a hold of your friends…?" asked Ceci suddenly. I blinked and automatically pulled out mine, before coming to the realization… seki-seki stone meant there would be no connection at all…

"Damn…dead…" I snarled, shutting it.

"You could use mine," she offered. I smirked slightly.

"No, normal cells can't call Soul Society; thanks though."

She sort of frowned, before drawing herself up to her full height.

"Okay, well, what are we waiting for? We could use all the help we can get." She smirked.

I shut my phone and crammed it into my shihakushou, before looking around the room. All of the rest of the _unfortunates_ were still there, watching us. Well, we were blocking the exit, and we were also pretty formidable…but…

"Hmm…I have an idea…" I muttered, my eyes locking on Kanda. He stared back at me with a suspicious expression, trying to read me.

"Ehh? And what's that?" asked Aella, walking over to me. She looked at Kanda and the others with the same sort of thoughtful expression, putting things together. I turned and gave Jolene and Ceci a grin.

"Hey…why not employ these guys to help us out? The merrier the morrier they say…I think."

"Em…ploy?" asked Jolene, her eyebrows rising. "And they would agree…why?"

"Well… if it weren't for us…they'd still be stuck here, right?" I replied, gesturing slightly.

"Speak for yourself…" growled Kanda.

The tall vampire took a few steps forwards; immediately Aella and I tensed to attack. He gave us a bemused grin.

"Yes, what Mr. Yuu said… haven't you learned not to underestimate me yet, little shinigami-san?"

Ohh….his voice was very patronizing. I felt my face flush red.

"Don't call me that! If it wasn't for you, things wouldn't have turned out like this!" I walked right up to him, despite the differences in power and height. I jabbed him in the chest. "I should kill you right now, vampire scum-"

"Now jus' hold on a minute there," cut in Aella, her hand on my arm. I tried to pull away, but her grip tightened.

"What?" I snapped.

"Tch. I can't have you killing off my marks, ya got that? I get your point, but back off."

"Make me," I seethed, turning on her, my hair standing on end.

"Is tha' a challenge?" she replied, facing me full on, her body tense.

"Hell yes it is-OW!" I shrieked, as something came in contact with my forehead. I caught it…a shoe.

"Would you two cut it out?" snapped Jolene, standing on one foot. Her other one was balanced over her other knee, shoeless.

"What the hell Jolene? Throwing shoes at us?!" shrieked Aella, irked but amused at the same time.

"Yes," she snapped with annoyance. "Now give me my shoe back, before I really make you shut up."

"No, finders keepers, shoe-less weepers." Teased Aella, grabbing the shoe from me and waving it in the air.

Cecilia slapped her hand to her forehead, while Kanda just stared at us.

"Who the hell are you people?!"

"Ignoring that…someone's got to say something to pull everyone into working order," said Ceci. "But who?"

Aella and I stared at each other. I would be perfectly able to do it, but she obviously wanted to as well.

Out of seemingly nowhere Jolene reached in and retrieved her shoe, smacking us both on the head as she did so.

"Well I rule these two out; they'll just cause more trouble."

Ceci nodded.

"Fine; you do it then."

Jolene glanced at her, before slipping her shoe back on. She brushed her hair back as she stood tall.

"Alright, then. Well, fellow…uh…fellows… How about you help us kick the enemy's ass for locking us up like this?" muttered Jolene, obviously not used to addressing people like that.

There was no answer; the others just stared at us and grumbled slightly.

I turned and stared at Kanda.

"Oi, Kanda, are you just going to walk away? There's a chance the Earl's behind it, seeing as one of his Noah are here."

"Urusai!" He shouted, "Whether or not I continue this charade is none of your business, you wannabe exorcist!"

My teeth ground together in annoyance, and I was ready to yell back, but surprisingly Cecilia put her hand over my mouth.

"We can't force them, so stop yelling. You're giving me a headache." She let go and went to the opening in the wall.

"It's up to them whether or not they will fight. Either way, let's go."

"Tch. She's right…but those that don' fight are pretty wimpy if ya ask me…" Aella muttered, before stomping out, Jolene following, as if to make sure the demon behaved.

I sighed and looked away from Kanda.

"Well, whatever; I at least have a bone to pick with Tyki, so I'll see you around."

Before he could answer I climbed out of the hole, Ceci's brother Vincent following.

"Alright, let's go!" yelled Aella, running down the hallway. The rest of us followed after, silently and swiftly.

"Oi…we need to get our weapons first, Aella!" cried Jolene, tearing after her, her red hair flashing in the dim light.

"And that would be?" replied Cecilia, easily keeping time with Jolene.

The both looked at me.

"You…you did that weird thing earlier, didn't you? Where you could sense where things were or something?" asked Jolene.

"Yeah, couldn't you just use it to find out where our weapons are? It'd be a lot easier than running blindly through this place!" cried Cecilia.

I smiled apologetically, my legs cramping from not being able to use them for so long.

"Not really… I don't have control over it, and it hurts like hell to use it!" I replied. "And I can't even activate it on my own anyway!"

Both women frowned.

"We really could use it right now…" said Ceci.

"Well…if worse comes to worse…we could always ask Alucard to do whatever he did-"

"Hell no!" Ceci and I yelled in unison. Of course it was for two different reasons, but at least someone agreed with me on something.

"Urg…there's got to be another way…" growled Jolene.

I suddenly sped up to catch up with our demon.

"Oi, Aella…use your damned nose and sniff out my stuff, why don't ya?!"

She turned around.

"Eh? Thinking you can order me around?!"

"No!" I snapped, "I was asking for your help!"

"That didn't sound like asking!"

We both had skidded to a stop and were facing each other, growling dangerously.

"I'm getting t-OOF!" I cried, as I was knocked over by someone as they ran. By the sound of it, as I went rolling in surprise, Aella suffered the same fate.

I started to get to my feet, only to duck as a certain blue haired exorcist went flying over my head, a very subtle grin on his face.

"Kanda…" I growled, leaping to my feet and chasing after him. I whacked him on the back of the head as I went by, causing him to roar in outrage and chase me instead. I just laughed and caught back up to Jolene and Ceci, who were both shaking their heads at me. Aella was in the front again, grinning smugly.

"The two of you are such children," muttered Cecilia, frowning slightly.

"Ahahaha, only because it's fun," I laughed, ducking as Kanda attempted to grab my neck. "If we're serious all the time, we'll never have any fun!"

"Whatever you say," replied Jolene, a slight smile on her face.

I smiled back before setting my eyes on wherever Aella was leading us.

_Fun or not…things are going to become more difficult…_


End file.
